


To Remember a Life Past Lived, or Not

by ShepherdsCalamity



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: But taken in a slightly different direction, Crisis On Earth-X Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Different take on what happened after the Oculus blew up, Different take on who Leo Snart is, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepherdsCalamity/pseuds/ShepherdsCalamity
Summary: Leonard Snart took his friend Mick Rory's place in the Oculus.  It exploded and Leonard Snart perished, right.  Or Maybe not.





	1. What really happened at the Oculus

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write a Len/Mick/Barry story next, but this popped up in my mind and demanded to be written, so here it goes.

Len Snart stood with his left hand in the opening of the Oculus holding the destruct switch in place. His mind replayed the last few minutes of what he knew would be his life. He had no regrets, his only thoughts were of Mick and the last conversation he had with the man he loved like a brother. 

“Mick” he had said, running to where his friend stood with his hand in the Oculus.

“Get out of here” Mick yelled.

“Not without you, Mick.”

“Pretty boy said I gotta hold this stick for the thing to blow, so I’m holding this stick, now leave!”

Len then made the easiest decision he had ever made in his life, “My old friend, please forgive me.”

“For what” asked Mick. If Mick was going to say anything else it was stopped by a blow from Len knocking him unconscious.

Len laid his friend down and propped his cold gun beside him, he slipped his pinkie ring into Mick’s coat pocket. Sara ran up to the pair.

Len put his hand into the Oculus. “Get him out of here” he told Sara.

“No” she replied.

“Just do it” Len shouted.

Sara nodded and after giving Len a goodbye kiss dragged his partner away.

‘This is right’ Len thought. If it wasn’t for him, Mick would not be here. Len was the one that convinced Mick to go play hero. If it wasn’t for him, Mick would still be in Central City. He never would have been tortured by the time bastards and became Chronos. Dying here was far better than living with the knowledge of what he had done to his partner and brother. His musing was interrupted by the shouts of Time Master Druce and his soldiers. 

“Shut it down, shut it down” Druce screamed.

Len smirked, “There are no strings on me.”

Len looked straight into the Oculus his world went white and then black. 

…

ONE YEAR AGO, EARTH ‘X’:

Raymond Terrill, code name the Ray, was retreating with what was left of his squad into the dawn light. They had succeeded in destroying the Nazi lab after getting plans for the new weapons they were developing. They had also killed Dr. Cisco Ramon, a turncoat who was developing these weapons to use against the Resistance. But they had lost several good soldiers in the venture. Ray was not sure if their prize was worth those deaths, even though he knew General Schott would disagree.

As the fighters scrambled towards the safety of the woods Ray was startled by a flash of light, he then tripped over something in his path. That something was a body of a man. Ray felt for a pulse at the man’s neck, it was faint but present. The man’s left hand was severely burned and he had burns on his shoulders neck and face, both of his eyes were swollen shut. 

“Hold up” Ray called to Reynolds, his second-in-command, “there’s an injured man here. I need help.”

“Leave him” said Reynolds, “he’s probably just a Nazi.”

“I don’t think so” answered Ray, “but if he is he may be worth interrogating.”

Reynolds grumbled but helped Ray get the injured man to one of their vehicles and then they started back to headquarters. Ray sat in the back of a jeep cradling the injured man in his arms. The man moaned and whimpered as the jeep bounced over the rugged terrain. Ray could not help but feel how fit and well-muscled the man was. Even with the man’s facial injuries Ray could see that he was quite handsome, bordering on beautiful. 

Ray stroked the back of the man’s head and murmured, “don’t worry friend, you’re safe, we’re taking you back to our base, we have a doctor there.”

The man grabbed at Ray’s jacket as Ray pulled him close. ‘What am I doing’ Ray thought to himself, ‘this man could be the enemy.’

The jeep and other vehicles pulled into the base and men came with stretchers to take Ray’s mystery man and two injured solders to sickbay. One of the solders had a broken ankle and the other had shrapnel in his right thigh. Those two were handed off to the medics while the doctor concentrated on the man.

“Where did you find him” Dr. Tina McGee asked Ray.

“I tripped over him in the woods; he appeared after a blinding flash of light, like the opening of a…”

“Ray” said Tina, “you’re not going to bring up that portal nonsense again.”

“We have creditable intel that the Nazis are working on accessing other dimensions” Ray countered, “ it was one of the theories that the late Dr. Cisco Ramon was said to be working on.”

“Late Dr. Ramon” said Tina. “So you put the bastard down, good.”

Tina made no further mention of her former colleague and went to work examining the mystery man’s wounds. 

“The facial and upper body burns should heal completely. I am going to apply medication to the eye burns and bandage them; he will need to keep his eyes covered for a day or two. Now the hand is going to be trickier. I will apply silver sulfadiazine cream to the burns and wrap them, the dressings will need to be changed twice a day and the cream reapplied.”

“Will he be in much pain” asked Ray.

“Most definitely, we will give him pain medication, but our stock is a little limited right now, we will have to use it sparingly. It would be best to give it before he exercises the hand, you don’t want his fingers to contract and become useless.”

Ray and Dr. McGee carefully removed the man's clothing to assess for further injuries. Ray could not suppress a gasp when he saw the condition of the man’s chest and back.

“Well, I see your friend is no stranger to pain” said Tina, as she studied the extensive scarring. “He tried to cover them with tattoos, didn’t really work, maybe we won’t need that much pain medicine after all.” 

Ray slipped a hospital gown on the man and helped one of the medics dress his wounds. They had just finished when a soldier came in with a printout. 

“We ran your man’s image through the facial recognition database and got a positive I.D. His name is Leonard Snart” 

“Well, so much for him being from another dimension” scoffed Tina.

Ray studied the printout, “except for one little problem, Tina, this says that Leonard Snart died while rescuing children and teachers from a burning school, six months ago.”

Tina grabbed the printout, “this doesn’t prove anything. I guess we will just have to wait till he wakes up.”

“I’ll stay here with him” said Ray, then turning to the soldier he said, “Could you bring some food for me and for the patient, he may be hungry when he wakes up.”

Ray stretched out on two chairs besides his patient. He ate some bread and one bowl of stew and put the rest aside. He reached out took the man’s good hand in his. His touch caused the man to wake and try to sit up. Ray gently pushed the man back down as he struggled to get out of bed.

“Relax” soothed Ray, “you’ve been injured, but we’re taking care of you. You are safe and among friends.”

“I can’t see and my hand hurts like hell.”

“Your eyes were injured and they need to be covered for now and your hand was badly burned, it’s going to hurt for a while, I can give you some pain medicine. Can you tell me what happened to you?”

“I, I don’t know.”

“Can you tell me your name and where you’re from?”

“I don’t know” the man shuddered, “why don’t I know.”

“You’ve been through a lot” Ray said gently, “I’m sure you will remember soon. Your name is Leonard Snart, does that sound familiar?”

“I don’t think so, but not sure, everything is all jumbled up. I guess I’ll have to take your word for it.”

“Just relax for now, Leo. I got that pain medicine and some food for you, if you’re hungry.”

Leo Snart tried to smile but it appeared more like a smirk, “I’ll take both and what should I call you?”

“Forgive my lack of manners” said Ray, handing Leo the pain tablet and a glass of water. “My name in Raymond Terrill, I am a Captain in the Army of Resistance, but you can call me Ray.”

Ray helped Leo eat his meal. Without his sight and the use of one hand he was having some difficulty. He was able to handle slices of bread dipped in the rich stew gravy. Leo made a little whine of disappointment when he realized that the food was gone.

“How long has it been since you’ve ate, Leo” asked Ray.

“I don’t know” Leo answered, “but it must have been awhile, I felt like I was starving.” 

“I wish I could bring you more, but we are on pretty tight rations till our next food shipment arrives.”

“I’m sorry, Ray, I didn’t realize I was taking food that belonged to others, I’m fine, really.”

Ray helped Leo settle back into the pillows, “rest now, let the pain meds do their work. I’m going to take these dishes to the kitchen then I’ll be right back.”

Ray placed the dishes in the washer and poured a cup of coffee for himself. He prepared a cup of tea for Leo, figuring that would be better for his stomach. He turned to leave when he was snagged by Dr. McGee.

“I got some more info on your mystery man” she said.

“I’m calling him Leo, what do you got?”

“I tested the skin samples I took from his burns and the DNA is a match to Leonard Snart. I also investigated Leonard Snart’s death and it is very well documented. Both he and his partner, a Michael Rory, died from injuries they sustained during the rescue efforts at that school. They were given a hero’s funeral. Unless Leonard Snart had an identical twin that nobody knows about, I am at a loss to explain this.”

“I have another theory” Ray said. “That flash was a portal opening from some other dimension and it deposited Leo here, just like I think I was deposited here.”

Tina put up her hands, “oh please” she said.

“If nobody believes me” said Ray, “then why does the Resistance keep me around?”

Tina sighed, “Because no one can quite explain you or your powers.”

“Just like you can’t explain Leo” Ray replied triumphantly, he turned and made his way back to his new friend.

“Tell your Leo I will be coming by later to look at his hand” Tina called to Ray.

Ray was not sure if Leo was sleeping or just resting quietly, he gently touched Leo’s shoulder and the man turned in the direction of the touch. He reached up with his good hand and grasped Ray’s tightly.

“You didn’t come right back, I’m alone and I can’t see and I don’t know who or where I am.”

“I’m sorry, Leo, I was talking to Dr. McGee, she will be coming by to change the dressings on your hand. I brought you some tea.”

“With milk and sugar” Leo asked hopefully.

“Yep” Ray placed the tea in Leo’s hand and he sipped it with a satisfied sigh.

“Just the way I like it.”

“How do you know that?”

Leo shrugged his shoulders, “damned if I know, but I just do.”

Leo turned his head towards the sound of somebody coming up to his bedside.

“It’s Dr. McGee” Tina said, “I’ve come to check your hand.”

Leo held out his hand and Tina removed the dressing and examined the wound. 

“Looks better” she said. “Can you open and close your hand?”

Leo complied but he grimaced in pain and could not completely open and close it.

“Ray” instructed Tina, “take Leo to the showers, wash off the silver sulfadiazine cream and have him open and close his hand under the warm water. When you done we will reapply the cream and the dressings.”

“Come on Leo” said Ray as he took him by the hand to lead him to the bathrooms.

“Just wash all of him” Tina called after the pair, “he could use a good scrubbing.”

Leo stumbled over a small step that led out of the sickbay. Ray grabbed him by the waist to prevent his fall. 

“I’m sorry Leo, we’ll take it slowly and I’ll warn you if there are any further steps. I’m so use to walking around here I don’t even think of those things.”

“No harm done” answered Leo, “I guess I’m a bit of a burden to you like this.”

“Not at all” said Ray, “here’s the bathroom.”

The bathroom was a large room with private toilet stalls and urinals across one wall. There was a separate area with showers and doors that could be locked. Ray led Leo to one of the stalls so he could relieve himself and then Ray did the same. 

Ray turned one the showers on and position the showerhead so the spray would hit Leo in the chest. Tina warned them against getting the eye bandages wet. He then brought Leo over. He held open the curtain and helped Leo in.

“Dr. McGee said to keep the eye bandages dry. You can just hand me out your clothes and I’ll hand you supplies as you need them.”

Len chuckled, “I don’t think I have anything that you haven’t seen before and you could use a shower yourself, so why don’t you just join me?”

“I don’t know” Ray began.

“Come on” said Leo, “I got a bum hand and I can’t see, I need a little help in here.”

“Alright” said Ray stripping off his clothes and joining Leo in the shower’s spray.

Ray was glad that Leo’s eyes were covered so he could not see the way Ray looked at him. Leo was indeed beautiful. His legs, thighs and arms were well muscled and his abdomen sported a very nice six pack. There was very little fat on his body except for his well-rounded ass.

Ray also got a better look at the scars on Leo’s back and chest. They appeared to be caused by a variety of weapons. There were lash marks, circular and elongated burns and cuts of different sizes and lengths. Leo had tried to cover them up with professional tattoos, it probably did make them easier to look at. He decided against questioning Leo about these injuries at this time, best wait till he could see them for himself. 

“Give me your hand, Leo”

Ray gently washed Leo’s hand instructing him flex it under the warm spray. Without asking Ray washed Leo’s back, arms, and legs, enjoying the feel of Leo’s skin. He gave Leo the wash cloth so he could wash his front. Ray then quickly tended to himself. He helped Leo dry himself off and slip into a pair of sweats. Ray then helped Leo back to the sick bay where one of the techs redressed his hand.

“I need to go and meet with my team” he told Leo, “I’ll be back later with dinner.”

“Could I have some CD’s or audiobooks to listen to” asked Leo, “I would like to find out what’s going on around here?”

“That is easily arranged” answered Ray, “I will see you later.”

About twenty minutes after Ray left, Leo heard someone approach his bed.

“Hello, my name is Hartley Rathaway” a youngish sounding man said, “and I am the archivist for the Resistance. Ray asked me to bring you some historical recordings and I will also be more than happy to answer any questions you may have.”

Ray entered the rec room where most of his team was. He didn’t have a specific meeting; he just wanted to put in an appearance, let his team know he hadn’t forgotten them. A few of his men were in a card game and one of them waved him over to join them. 

“Glad to see you’re still among the living” his tech sergeant said.

“Surprised you could abandon your special friend” a soldier joked.

Ray smiled at what he hoped was good natured kidding. He knew all the forces of the Resistance swore to defend all people regardless of sex, religion, mental competence and sexual orientation. He also knew that some of his comrades where still uncomfortable with LGBTQ community. It made him proud that his people were willing to follow him to the death even if some of them did not fully agree with his sexual orientation. Ray ate and relaxed with his troops for a few hours then picked up some dinner to take to Leo.

Hartley was just leaving when Ray arrived at the sick bay.

“That’s one odd duck you got there, Captain” Hartley said, “He’s got a lot of questions for you.”

“Heard you have some questions for me” Ray said as he placed a tray with a hearty hamburger and fries where Leo could reach it, “eat first and then we can talk later.”

“This world is seriously fucked up” said Len as he finished the last of his fries, “how could I not remember any of this?”

“I guess it will be something that we will just have to figure out” replied Ray, not wanting to share his other world theory yet.

The two talked until Leo began to yawn pretty much nonstop. Ray suggested Leo take a pain tablet and call it a night. He stayed until Leo fell asleep and then went back to his own quarters. He was looking through the blue prints he had taken from Dr. Ramon’s office when one of the med techs started pounding at his door.

“We need you back right now; your patient is having some sort of attack.”

Ray raced back to the sick bay. One of the techs was trying to hold Leo down while Tina was busy filling a syringe. Leo had ripped the bandages off his face and his bright blue eyes were wide open and unseeing.

“Get him out of here! Just do it!” he yelled. “There are no strings on me!”


	2. Suspicion, Interrogation and Vindication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo falls under suspicion after his outburst in Sickbay. Ray tries to protect his new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really like where this is going, hope you do, too.

“Leo, it’s okay” said Ray, holding Leo by the shoulders. “You’re safe, you’re among friends.”

Leo elbowed the tech in the gut and then kneed Ray in the groin. Ray fell forward and Leo put his hands around Ray’s throat.

“I’ll kill you before I’ll let you stop me” Leo snarled.

Ray boxed Leo’s ears and pushed the crazed man off of him into the tech’s arms. The tech held Leo in a choke hold and Tina injected a powerful sedative. The three managed to hold Leo still till the drug took its effect.

“Get the four-point leather restraints” Tina told the tech. “I’m not going through that again.”

“No” said Ray, “It will worse if he wakes up in restraints, I don’t think he knew what he was doing. Let me stay with him till he wakes up.”

“Ray” said Tina, “Can I talk to you, privately?”

Tina led Ray into her office, closed the door and sat behind her desk. “I have a one question, what the hell are you doing?”

“I don’t know what you mean” answered Ray, innocently. 

Tina pointed to the chair besides the desk, Ray sat down.

“Ray, you are one of my best friends and a valuable member of the resistance. I know you have sacrificed many opportunities for a personal life to serve our cause. I commend that. I can understand your attraction to this man, but Ray we don’t even know who he is.”

Ray started to protest, but Tina cut him off. “He could have killed you, or me, or my tech.”

“But he didn’t” Ray responded, “I saw his eyes; I don’t think he even knew what he was doing.”

“Or he knew exactly what he was doing” answered Tina, “and he is a Nazi spy, placed here to play on our sympathies and disrupt our operation.”

Tina reached over and took Ray’s hand. “I know you’re lonely, but don’t try to make this man into someone he’s not and please be careful.”

Ray stood up, “How about a compromise, we can put him in soft wrist restraints and put him in the isolation room. I’ll stay in there with him and you can have a guard posted outside the door.”

“Alright” said Tina, “but as soon as he is better I want him questioned under the truth scanner.”

Ray helped Tina and the tech move Leo into the isolation room. Tina got the soft wrist restraints and handed one to Leo. As Ray applied the restraint above Leo’s wounded hand he accidently disturbed the dressing.

“Look here Tina” said Ray, holding Leo’s hand. “It’s almost healed.”

“His eyes are almost healed, also” said Tina, “I don’t I need to cover them again. I never saw such accelerated healing before. Maybe he was a test subject in some Nazi experiment.”

“But not a Nazi, right” grinned Ray.

“Don’t get ahead of your self” admonished Tina, “I still want that truth scan.”

Ray settled in next to Leo with a book. He had planned to stay up all night so he would be awake when Leo regained consciousness, but he found himself drifting to sleep. He was awakened by the sounds of Leo stirring.

“I’m hoping you’re Ray” said Leo, his bright blue eyes looking Ray up and down.

“Yes, I am, how are you feeling, Leo?”

“A little sore, but otherwise alright” answered Leo. He held up his wrists as much as the restraints allowed him to, “now tell me what did I do to deserve these?”

“You were having some sort of nightmare, you were shouting, and then you attacked us.” 

“I attacked people? I didn’t hurt anyone, did I?”

“Just a few bruises” said Ray, gesturing to his throat, “nothing that won’t heal.”

Ray reached over and undid the restraints. Leo sat up and one hand flew to Ray’s throat. Before Ray could react, he felt Leo gently caressing the bruises. Their eyes met; there were the beginning of tears in Leo’s eyes. He spoke in a quiet voice.

“I am so sorry, you have been nothing but kind to me and this is how I repay you.”

Ray cupped one of Leo’s cheeks in his hand and thumbed away a tear that spilled from his eye. “It’s alright, Leo, I know you didn’t mean it and we can find a way to make sure it never happens again.”

“I can’t hurt you again” said Leo, “I will wear restraints every night if I need to.”

Ray cupped Leo’s other cheek, holding his face between his hands. It would be so easy to kiss Leo now, he wanted to, so badly. He started to bring his face closer to Leo’s when somebody loudly cleared their throat. Ray dropped his hands and turned to find Tina behind him.

“So how are you feeling this morning, Mr. Snart?”

“Just peachy, you’re Dr. McGee, right? It’s good to put a face to your voice. I want to thank you for all you have done for me and apologize if you were one of the people I attacked last night.”

“What’s done is done, Mr. Snart” said Tina, “I’m sure it won’t happen again. I’ve brought you some clothes. I think it is time for you to leave sick bay and become familiar with the rest of our facilities. I’ve arranged a debriefing for you later this morning, Ray, why don’t we give Mr. Snart some privacy so he can dress.”

Tina dragged Ray out into the hall. “Get him some breakfast; he has an appointment with the truth scanner at ten o’clock.”

“You’re just going to spring it on him” asked Ray.

“Yes, that way he has no time to prepare.”

Any further discussion was stopped when Leo joined them in the hall. He was dressed in a standard issue gray civilian support uniform. 

“How do I look” he asked.

“Like you belong here” answered Ray, “if you will excuse us Doctor, it’s time for breakfast.”

Ray took Leo to the commissary. There were many troops and civilians eating there. A few heads turned when the pair entered but most were intent on their meal or planning their day. The food was handed out cafeteria style so Leo and Ray got their trays and loaded up on traditional breakfast food. Hartley was sitting at a table by himself; he waved Leo and Ray over.

“You should go back and get the ham, Leo” Hartley said. “It’s really good this morning.”

“No thank you” replied Leo, “I don’t eat pork.”

“Oh” said Hartley, “Are you Jewish?”

“Don’t know for sure” said Leo, “but it sounds about right.”

“Just think” grinned Hartley, “sitting at this table are the people the Nazis hate the most, a Jew, a gay person, and a mental incompetent.”

“Really” said Leo, somewhat confused.

“Hartley” admonished Ray.

Hartley ignored Ray, “you’re Jewish, Ray’s gay and I’m mentally incompetent.”

“You’re mentally incompetent, how so” asked Leo.

“I am profoundly hearing impaired. I can sign, read lips, and I have a cochlear implant” replied Hartley. “Just think, if it wasn’t for the resistance, all three of us would probably be dead.”

Hartley took a breath ready to say more, but Ray laid his hand over Hartley’s. 

“Enough, my friend, you are preaching to the choir. We all know how much the resistance has done for us. Let Leo finish eating, nothing is worse than cold scrambled eggs.”

“Alright” said Hartley, “I’ll get off my soapbox for now. Leo, you come by the archives later. I have a collection of DVD’s for you to view, and then I will be available to answer any questions.”

Leo nodded and finished his eggs, then he got up and brought his tablemates fresh coffee and another cup of tea for himself. 

He had just finished his tea when Dr. McGee and two guards approached his table, “time for your debriefing, Mr. Snart.”

Ray stood up, but Tina waved him off, “I’ll take him, Ray, I’m sure you have something else to do, this way Mr. Snart.”

Leo stood up his right hand reached down to his thigh, to grab something that wasn’t there.

“Is there a problem, Mr. Snart” asked Tina.

“I’m just a little confused, Doc; since I arrived here I have been treated like a guest. Now I feel like I am being treated like a prisoner. What did I do to lose your trust?”

Tina looked a little ashamed, “Nothing Mr. Snart” she dismissed the guards, “please come with me.”

Ray started to follow but Hartley grabbed him by the hand. “If he has nothing to hide, he will be all right, Ray, and I don’t think he has anything to hide.”

Leo followed Tina to an elevator and they descended two levels down. Tina led him down a series of corridors and knocked on an unmarked door. 

“Come in” a pleasant voiced called. 

“I will be leaving you now” Tina told Len. “Having me present may affect the outcome of the test.”

Leo entered the room and stood uncertainly just inside the door. The room was a clinical white. Leo first noticed a lone chair with some sort of helmet suspended over it. He then noticed a large desk covered with instrument panels and screens. Two men in lab coats stood behind the desk.

The owner of the pleasant voiced stepped forward extending his hand, “Hello, Mr. Snart, my name is Rob and that is my associate, David, we will be conducting your test today. Do you have any questions?”

Leo shook Rob’s hand, “I have a few questions, number one, what test are you doing?”

“We will be questioning you while you are wearing the truth scanner” explained Rob. “It will analyze your responses. It is almost impossible to successfully lie or withhold the truth while wearing the helmet.”

“Are there any risks to me, while wearing this helmet?” 

“None what so ever, the helmet is a passive piece of equipment, it only records and analyzes.”

“The risk will come if the scanner catches you in any lies” said David coming out from behind the desk. “Have a seat, please.”

Leo sat down as David placed the helmet on Leo’s head. It was surprisingly light and comfortable. David went back to the desk and adjusted some of the equipment. “We are ready” he said into a speaker.

“Mr. Snart” said Rob, “We will begin, try to keep your answers to yes, no, and I don’t know. Do you understand?”

“Yes” Leo replied.

“Is your name Leonard Snart” began Rob.

“Yes, so I have been told.”

“Is your uniform orange?”

“No”

“Is your uniform gray?”

“Yes”

“Are you a woman?”

“That’s a stupid question.”

“We are developing a baseline, Mr. Snart, please answer yes, no, or I don’t know. Now are you a woman?”

“No”

“Are you a man?”

“Yes”

“What month is this?”

“I don’t know.”

“What city are you in?”

I don’t know.”

“Very good Mr. Snart, we have our baseline, would you like a glass of water?”

“Yes, please”

Rob brought Leo a glass of water; Leo took a long drink for his mouth was suddenly quite dry. Rob patted Leo’s hand, gave him an encouraging smile and went back to the desk.

David took over the questioning. “Can you tell us where you are from?”

“I don’t know.”

“How did you get in the woods, where Captain Terrill found you?”

“I don’t know.”

“Did you have a plan to infiltrate this base?”

“No”

“Are you here as a spy?”

“No”

“Are you a Nazi?”

“No!” Len shouted.

“Calm yourself, Mr. Snart” said David, "if you let your emotions take over it will only take longer.”

Rob took over the questioning again.

“Dr. McGee told us you have no memory of who you are or where you came from, is that true?”

“Yes”

“You told us your name is Leonard Snart, because that was what Captain Terrill told you?”

“Yes”

“Do you have any family here?”

“I don’t know.”

“Before you attacked our people in the sick bay, you shouted ‘Get him out of here, just do it and there are no strings on me.’ Do you know what that that means?”

“No”

“Do you remember saying it?”

“No”

“Do you know any Nazi sympathizers?”

“No”

“Are you a Nazi sympathizer?”

“No”

The questions went on for well over an hour. Rob and David would repeat questions in slightly different forms, to see if they could trap Leo in a lie. At one point Leo became quite upset and stood up to leave. He sat back down when David threatened to call the guards and have Leo tied to the chair.

“Please” said Leo as he dropped his face into his hands, “I don’t know what else to tell you. I wish I could tell you who I am and where I’m from, but I can’t. I just know from what I’ve learned about the Nazis that I would rather die than to be one.”

An intercom beeped on the desk, Rob answered it, he talked quietly to David and then addressed Leo.

“There has been an observer during these sessions and he has a few questions for you, these will not be single word answers, you may speak as long as you need.”

A man in a simple black uniform entered the room. He grabbed a chair from behind the desk and sat across from Leo.

“Mr. Snart” the man said, “I would like to thank you for your honesty, I know this was not pleasant interview.”

“This was not an interview at all” sneered Leo, “this was a hostile interrogation, which I did nothing to deserve, if you are quite done then I guess I will be leaving your lovely establishment.”

The man reached up and removed the helmet, “Leo, may I call you Leo. We will not stop you from leaving, but it is the hope of the leader of the resistance that you would stay with us. We can always use more passionate men and women who believe in our cause.”

“I don’t think I’m soldier material” answered Leo.

“I’m sure there are other ways you could serve; please take time to think about it.” The man turned to Rob, “please contact Captain Terrill and tell him that he can come get his friend, Mr. Snart, you are free to go wherever you wish.”

Leo chose to wait in the hall for Ray, he could not bear to stay in that room one second longer. Ray found Leo leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“Are you all right” Ray asked.

Leo pushed off the wall, “are there any bars in this place, because I could really use a drink.”

“The bar doesn’t open till four, but I have a few bottles in my quarters.”

Ray’s quarters consisted of an office/workshop, kitchenette, living room and bedroom. Leo sat down at the kitchen table while Ray pulled two bottles from under the sink.

“Whiskey or Scotch” Ray asked.

“I think this is a whiskey situation” answered Leo, “straight up and leave the bottle.”

Leo took the bottle and glass and poured himself a generous shot; he downed it and poured himself another. Ray sat down on the other side of the table, he looked at Leo trying to figure out what to say, but Leo beat him to it.

“Did you know what they were going to do to me in there?”

Ray nodded and poured himself a shot of whiskey.

“A little warning would have helped at least I would have known what I was walking into.”

“That would have been the worst thing for me to do” answered Ray. “Your interview, okay, interrogation could not be tainted in even the least way. I needed them to believe in you just like I do.”

“Why do you believe in me, Ray? You’ve only known me for a few days. Shit, I’ve only known me for a few days.”

Ray reached across the table and took Leo’s hands in his. He looked into Leo’s bright blue eyes, “I’ve seen a lot of good and bad people in my life. I’ve been betrayed more than once. I like to think I’ve developed kind of a sixth sense when it comes to people and I sense you are one of the good ones. I‘m hoping you will stay and prove me right.”

Leo held Ray’s hands tightly and the two both started to lean towards each other over the table. Their lips were just a few inches apart when they were startled by a sharp knocking at Ray’s door. Ray sighed, got up and opened the door. Hartley all but fell in.

“Leo, how did it go, are you okay? Did you pass? Of course you did, if not you would be in a detention cell.” Hartley picked up the bottle of whiskey, “isn’t it a little too early for this?”

“Rob and David interrogated him” said Ray.

“Those bastards” exclaimed Hartley, “they just love to play good cop, bad cop, and they love that damn helmet they invented. It didn’t matter that I showed up here beaten half to death, they used that thing on me to prove I wasn’t a Nazi spy.”

“It wasn’t pleasant but it’s over” said Leo. He gave Ray a smile. “Now if I’m going to stay and be useful around here I’m going to need to know more about this world. Hartley, you said you had some DVD’s for me to watch.”

“Right” Harley grinned, “let’s go to my library, I’ve got enough to keep you busy for the rest of the day, and popcorn, too.”

“Maybe we could have dinner tonight” Ray asked Leo.

“It’s a date” Leo responded with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need to get out one more chapter before LoT returns. My Leo will be a lot less comical then the one on the TV show. That just rubs me the wrong way. Please comment, I will always appreciate and answer you.


	3. Revalations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo learns more about this world, starts to settle in, but then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rushed to get this up before I went to work, will recheck for errors later, please enjoy.

Leo followed Hartley to the archive rooms. The first was a large room with shelves of books and other printer matter. Six computers were set up against one wall. Two of which were occupied by soldiers during some research.

“Hi Lilly, Hi Corbin” said Hartley. The two waved to him and went back to their work.

Another soldier, a large black man, was sprawled on a couch against the opposite wall with a newspaper over his face. He was snoring.

“Mitch likes to come here to do ‘research’ so he can nap without being disturbed.” Hartley poked the snoring man who turned on his side and then slept quieter. “Mitch might not be the sharpest tool in the shed but his bravery and loyalty are second to none.”

“This is my office and living quarters” continued Hartley as he led Leo through a locked door. “The resistance did not have an archive when I first came. These private quarters are my reward for setting this up and working like a dog to maintain and expand it.”

In the office area there was a large desk with a computer, printer and neat stacks of papers. On the wall behind the desk were rows of antique books. Hartley ran his hand across the books reverently. 

“These never leave my office” he said, “people can come in a look at them in my presence, but they are far too precious to ever leave my sight.”

To the right of the desk there was a daybed and a TV, DVD combo. To the left of the desk was a kitchenette with a coffeemaker and microwave. 

“Sit down” said Hartley, pointing to the daybed. I got everything queued up. We will start with the prewar era, and then go on to war, surrender and postwar life. I compiled a special section on Nazi propaganda which they use to try to convince the world how wonderful life is under Nazi rule.”

Leo started watching while Hartley busied himself in the kitchenette. Prewar life was not very good. There were global financial problems, food shortages, and major government scandals and coups.

Hitler and Nazis swooped in and gave the common folk what they thought they wanted, which was someone to blame and the wealth taken from those people. Hitler quietly rose to power; countries joined him, were defeated by him, or ignored the whole situation. It was easy to stomach what Hitler was doing if your stomach was full.

A few countries banded together to fight Hitler and his allies. They looked to America for help, but no help came. Europe was lost to the Nazis, Asia to the Japanese. Then Hitler turned his attention to the United States. If America had joined the fight earlier, Hitler may have been defeated but it was too late now. 

Hartley joined him on the daybed with a large bowl of popcorn and two glasses of iced tea. Leo stopped DVD, feeling the need to take a break from this very depressing history lesson. He smiled at Hartley as he dug into the very buttery popcorn. 

“Sorry I took so long” said Hartley, “but I had to adjust a program I am running to get into the main Nazi’s science data base.”

“Are you a Hacker” Len asked.

“I am way better than a Hacker” snorted Hartley, “I am a ghost.” 

“What’s a ghost?”

“Hackers are usually discovered once they break into a system, but I get in, take what I want and leave with no one being the wiser. Just like a ghost. I was the one who discovered Cisco Ramon’s research and made Ray’s raid possible. In fact if it wasn’t for me Ray would never have found you.”

“Well then I guess I owe you one” Leo saluted him with his glass of tea.

“I’m glad you said that” responded Hartley, “now tell me are you into guys or girls? I’m hoping it is guys.”

Leo looked at Hartley. His shaggy brown hair and round glasses made him look like an adorable little owl, but Leo was pretty sure the only feeling he could have for the boy was fatherly affection. 

“Hartley” Leo began, “You’re a lovely young man, but…”

Harley laughed and punched Leo gently on the shoulder, “I’m not asking for me silly, I’m asking for Ray, he really likes you.” 

“He does” said Leo, “he told you that?”

“He didn’t have to, Ray is my best friend and like a big brother to me. Do you know he has bucked the system for you more than once?”

“No, I don’t even know what the system is around here.”

“I guess you wouldn’t” chuckled Hartley, “but if you swing that way, give Ray a chance. He’s the best man I have ever known, but don’t hurt him or you will answer to me.”

“Don’t worry” answered Leo with a smile, “and thank you, now dinner will be much more enjoyable.”

Leo went back to watching the DVD’s while Hartley worked around his office and library, occasionally stopping by to refill Leo’s ice tea glass and popcorn bowl. Hartley said he had something to attend to and left Leo alone.

Postwar life was brutal for the defeated, the Jews, the Romany, and the LGBT’s had all been wiped out or tried to live in secret. The Nazi’s also persecuted others that went against their rules no matter who they were. The undesirables were used as slave labor and when they could no longer work they were brutally put to death. Organ harvesting was routinely practiced, usually resulting in the death of the donor. Leo found it ironic that the recipients had no problem getting a liver or heart from a undesirable person.

The last segment Hartley made was the one really turned Leo’s stomach. It was the propaganda films which were played at schools and public gatherings. They sang the praises of the Nazi party and convinced their audience how much better life was for the chosen. A few featured the present leaders of the party, a blond haired woman who somehow had super powers and her husband, the present Führer, a handsome man whose good looks were marred by the murderous expression on his face.

Leo’s watching was interrupted by a knock on the office door. “Come in” he said.

The big man who was sleeping on the couch stepped in. He walked over and vigorously pumped Leo’s hand.

“I’m Mitch” he said, “I don’t have a roommate and Hartley said you don’t have a place to stay. So why not bunk with me?”

“Thank you for your offer, but wouldn’t you prefer to be alone?”

“Enlisted men are not allowed to have singles and my roommates don’t seem to stay long but Hartley thinks we should give it a try.”

Leo thought back to what Hartley said about Mitch not being the sharpest tool in the shed but his bravery and loyalty being second to none. It felt oddly familiar and comfortable.

“Sure, why not” answered Leo. “I probably should get settled in”

Leo followed Mitch out of the office. There were two large duffle bags on the floor. Mitch picked up one and tossed the other to Leo.

“Hartley gave me your stuff, let’s go”

The enlisted men’s quarters were on the second level, Mitch open the door to their room and threw Leo’s bags on one of the beds. There were two single beds with a boot locker at the foot of each, some shelving, and closet. There was one desk and one chest of drawers meant to be shared by the occupants. 

“The Can’s down the hall” said Mitch, “it ain’t much but its home for now. The bottom two drawers are yours and I don’t use the desk much.”

Mitch tossed a set of keys to Leo then reached into his boot locker and grabbed a towel and some exercise clothes. “I’m going to the gym, I’ll see you later.”

Leo set about unpacking his duffels. There were three more sets of civilian uniforms, undergarments, sleep clothes, toiletries and a plain silver toned watch on a black band. In separate bags there were a pair of patched black skinny jeans and a pair of black combat boots. At the bottom of the duffel there was a leather covered journal and a pen. Leo opened the journal, there was a note clipped to the first page, it read.

Leo:  
Dr. McGee suggested that you keep a journal and jot down any thoughts no matter how minor. She feels that this might be helpful in regaining your memory. I picked you up the new civilian recruit issue and what little we could salvage from the clothing you were wearing when I found you. Get settled in and I’ll pick you up about six o’clock for dinner.  
Ray

Leo folded the note back up and slipped it in his pocket. He sat at the desk, open the journal and began to write. 

‘My name in Leonard Snart, the only reason I know that it because that is what I’ve been told. I don’t really know who I am, where I am from, or what I am doing here. They tell me I have amnesia, but if that is true why do I still know how to read, write and do math, etc. I also seem to heal very quickly; I’m going to test that a little later.  
I have a lot of old scars on my body. It looks like me or someone else tried to cover them with tattoos. I wonder if I was some sort of commando, I am in pretty good shape, or if I was horribly tortured or abused. You would think that I would remember something like that. Some of the larger scars did not heal well; I don’t think I got a lot of medical attention after I was injured. I guess I didn’t heal quickly back then.  
I have only been here a few days but it seems longer. I’ve made some friends and some sort of friends.  
There’s Hartley Rathaway, I feel like I know him from somewhere. Then there’s Dr. Tina McGee, she patched me up, I think she trusts me now. I got a roommate, a big guy name Mitch Thompson. He also seems familiar, not like Hartley, but I feel like if I needed help he would have my back. And then there’s Ray Terrill, I’ll write more about him later.’

Leo closed the journal and slipped it in his boot locker. He took a nail file from his grooming kit and scratched the inside of his left forearm. The file made a shallow bloody scratch in his arm. Leo watched in amazement as the wound quickly healed.

“Well, I’ll be damned” he said out loud. 

He put the nail file away and checked his watch. He had thirty minutes till Ray came for him. He lay down on his bed and tried to process the last few days.

…

Ray decided he would cook dinner instead of eating at the only restaurant on the base. He wanted their first real meal together to be without a curious and/or judgmental audience. Now he needed to figure out what to make. He checked his cabinets and found a jar of Alfredo sauce, some pasta, olive oil, vinegar and some garlic spread. He hoped he could beg or barter with the commissary chef for some chicken, salad fixings, crusty bread, and maybe a dessert. He slipped a bottle of white wine in the fridge and set out on his mission.

Ray knocked on the door to Leo’s quarters at exactly six o’clock. He heard the mattress springs creak and then Leo opened the door.

“I hope I didn’t wake you up” Ray said noted Leo’s shoeless feet.

“No” replied Leo, “I was just lying on the bed, trying to process the last few days, come in and let me get my boots on.”

Ray watched as Leo put on the combat boots. “They were always my favorite" Leo said, "now how do I know that?”

“I don’t know, Leo” responded Ray, “but I’m glad we could save them for you.”

Leo followed Ray as they left the barracks area and headed towards the main part of the base.

“So are there any restaurants here or are we eating at the commissary?”

“There is one restaurant and one bar that serves food. I just realized, nobody has shown you around yet. Feel like a quick tour and then dinner at my place?”

“Sure” said Len, “both sound great.”

Ray showed Leo the gym, the restaurant, the bar, the labs, and the Post Exchange. 

“The PX usually is better stocked than it is now, we been having a little trouble getting supplies through, but it should be easier since we destroyed that instillation right before I found you.”

“If I ever get any money or credits” said Leo, “I will be more than happy to patronize these fine looking establishments.” 

Ray’s heart beat a little faster, it was the second time he heard Leo say he was planning to stay. “Let’s get to my place; I have a dinner to finish.”

Ray gestured for Len to sit down on the couch and then he went into the kitchen. He started water to boil for the pasta and took the already cooked chicken breast out of the fridge to warm up. He would mix the chicken with the Alfredo sauce to pour over the pasta. He cut up the crusty bread and poured some oil and parmesan cheese into separate plates. He put the plates and bread on the kitchen table and then poured two glasses of wine.

“Come keep me company while I finish dinner” he called to Leo.

Ray handed Leo a glass of wine, Leo put the wine down on and studied Ray’s face. He had a strong jaw and clear gray eyes. His ears were a little large for his face, but not comically so. His lips were red and plump and his smile was delightful. Leo took Ray’s face in both his hands and drew him in for a kiss. The kiss was soft and sweet with just the slightest bit of tongue against lips. Leo pulled back and Ray chased Leo’s lips for another small kiss.

“What was that for” questioned Ray.

“Just to see if it feels right” answered Leo.

“Did it” asked Ray.

“It most certainly did.” 

Leo went in for another kiss deeper and longer this time. Ray parted his lips and Leo gently explored his mouth, and then let Ray do the same. Ray put his arms around Leo's waist to pull him closer and Leo lightly rubbed up and down on Ray’s back. They stopped only when they heard the hiss of the boiling water hitting the heating element.

The pair separated to continue on with making dinner. Ray put the pasta in the boiling water while Leo cut up the cooked chicken and added it to a pan with the sauce. Ray then made a salad and a dressing with the oil, vinegar and garlic spread. Leo dipped a piece of bread in the olive oil and cheese took a bite and held the rest out to Ray. Ray took the bite and a bit of oil and cheese escaped down his lips. Leo smiled, cupped Ray’s chin in his hand and wiped the food away with his thumb. 

“We need to take this slow” blurted Ray.

“I agree” said Leo, “you don’t know what you’re getting yourself into with me.”

“That’s not what I meant” countered Ray, “I think you are in a vulnerable situation and I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

Leo leaned in for a chaste kiss, “All right, we’ll take it slow.”

The pair finished preparing dinner and sat down to eat. Leo told Ray about his day and his feelings of compatibility with his new roommate.

“Hartley arranged it” Leo said. “It seems like Mitch goes through roommates like shit goes through a goose. I don’t know why but I think we will get along.”

Soon the bottle of wine and their plates were empty.

“I have some cake for dessert” said Ray, “and I could use some coffee, how about you?”

“Cake sounds great and I wouldn’t mind some tea and could you point me in the direction of the bathroom?”

“It’s through my workroom.”

Ray busied himself in the kitchen, cutting sponge cake and topping it with sugared berries and whipped cream.

He then brought the desserts to the table and noticed Leo was in his workroom. Leo was sitting at Ray's worktable which was covered with the schematics Ray took from Dr. Ramon’s lab. Leo was busy writing on one of them.

“What are you doing” asked Ray as he came to Leo’s side.

“I’m finishing this” answered Leo.

“Do you know what this weapon is” asked Ray.

“Of course” answered Leo, “It’s my cold gun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Will Leo be accused of being a Nazi? Is there more interrogation at the hands of Rob and David? How far will Ray go to protect the new man in his life.?


	4. The Birth of Citizen Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray tells Leo his story and his theory of where they are both from. Will Leo believe him? What more will Leo remember?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the many things that bothered me about 'The Crisis on Earth X' was the lack of explanations. How did Ray get to Earth X? How did he know he was from Earth One? How did he get his powers? How did Leo Snart get the Cold Gun and the exact costume that Captain Cold wears? Why did the viewers start calling him Citizen Cold when that was never mentioned? I tried my best to answer these questions and I hope you guys approve.

“Your cold gun” asked Ray.

Leo continued working on the schematics, “Yep, I’ve owned for years, made quite a few updates.”

Leo dropped the pencil as the gravity of his words hit him. He bolted from the chair knocking it over. He made a move towards the door then stopped realizing Ray was between him and any escape. 

Ray saw the fear in Leo’s eyes, he held up both his hands.

“It’s okay Leo” he said in a soothing voice, “I’ve told you before, you’re safe here, nothing has changed.”

Leo backed up till he was against the wall; he slid to the floor, dropped his face into his hands and began shaking. Ray sat down next to Leo and placed his hand on Leo’s shoulder. Leo flinched as if he was expecting to be hit. Ray wasn’t going to be having any of that, he wrapped his arms around Leo and pulled him to his chest. 

Leo whispered into Ray’s chest, “I’m so sorry. I’d give anything to make it not true.” 

Ray rubbed Leo’s back, “I know what thinking, Leo, and it’s not true. You are not a Nazi.”

Ray pulled Leo to his feet. Leo grabbed him by his upper arms. “Help me get my stuff and I can get out of here before anyone else finds out.”

“You’re not going anywhere” Ray said as he pushed Leo down on the couch, “and no one is going to find out unless I tell them and I won’t.”

Leo was not listening to Ray. He stood up and tried to get around Ray.

“I can’t go through that interrogation again. You said you cared for me, if you do then help me get away.”

Ray tried to get Leo to sit back down but Leo was an excellent street fighter and Ray did not want to hurt him. Leo got around Ray and threw open the front door only to run into Hartley.

Leo stopped momentarily, not wishing to hurt Hartley, but that was long enough for Ray to grab Leo from behind and throw him back on the couch. Leo continued to struggle but Ray had him pinned down, he was not going anywhere this time.

“What the Hell is going on” said Hartley, “what are you doing to him, Ray?”

“I’m trying to calm him down” panted Ray, “stop him from leaving.”

“Jeeze, Ray, manhandling him like that is a great way to calm him down.”

“You got any other ideas?”

“Leo” said Hartley in a soothing voice, “can you tell me what’s going on?”

“He thinks he’s a Nazi” answered Ray.

“I wasn’t talking to you Ray, I’m talking to Leo.”

Hartley perched on the couch next to Leo, “I think I can help but you need to talk to me.”

“The plans” cried Leo, “I knew the plans for the cold gun, there’s no other way I could know that.”

“Yes, there is” responded Ray, “there are somethings I haven’t told you, but I will now, if you promise to just stay and listen.”

Leo nodded and Ray released him. Ray sat on one side of Leo and Hartley sat on the other just in case he would try to bolt.

“This will be hard to believe, but I am not from this earth” started Ray. “I surmise I was brought here during early experiments by the Nazis to access other dimensions. I think you too, Leo, have also been brought here from another world.”

“Not any harder to believe than anything else that has happened to me in the last few days” responded Leo, “continue.”

“I come from a place called Dakota, in the USA, but not this USA. When I was a child there was an explosion at warehouse down by the docks. It was owned by company called Alva Industries. The explosion released what they called, the Quantum Vapor which infected me and other kids who were hanging out down by the docks that night. The kids who did not die developed powers.”

Ray got up and moved little distance from the couch. “The press called the explosion the Big Bang, and called us Bang Babies.”

“So you have powers” asked Leo.

Ray nodded and stood up in front of the other two, he started to glow with a bright yellow light. His feet left the floor and he hovered about ten inches in the air. Hartley grabbed an apple out of a fruit bowl a lobbed it towards Ray. Ray sent a blast of light towards the apple, hit it and the apple was vaporized. The glow around Ray faded as his feet reconnected with the floor. 

“I can fly and shine much brighter and my rays can do a lot more damage.”

It took Leo a few moments to wrap his head around what he just saw. Suddenly out of nowhere he remembered a line from a song, ‘you are the sunshine of my life.’

But Ray was not done with his story, “My parents and I left Dakota and made a life for ourselves in a city that didn’t know I was a Bang Baby. I got degrees in chemical and electrical engineering and life was good until the Nazis came.”

Ray sat back down on the couch next to Leo. Hartley went to the kitchen and returned with the bottle of whiskey and two glasses. He poured two generous shots, one for Leo and one for Ray. Leo placed his hand on Ray’s and gave it a gentle squeeze. Ray held Leo’s hand in a tight grip, reached over with his other hand and downed the shot of whiskey.

“My parents were visiting me that day” continued Ray. “We were going to grab dinner and go to a show. Before we could leave there was a bright flash of light and everyone that was in the office was now in a field. I’m sure we were chosen at random to test the interdimensional portal because the Nazis started killing us. My Mom and Dad were among the first to be killed. I remember my father yelling at me to fly away as the bullets ripped through his body. By the time I was airborne everyone was dead.”

Leo pushed his shot in front of Ray, never letting go of the other man’s hand. Ray downed the whiskey and after taking a deep breath, finished his narrative.

“I never killed anyone before but I lost track on how many of those murderers I mowed down. I finally took a bullet and ended up crash landing a distance from there. I blacked out and woke up in a medbay with Tina McGee looking down at me. I told Tina and General Schott my story, they didn't believe me but they saw the advantages of keeping me around.”

“That’s the reason I came over” said Hartley, “I found you some more proof.”

Hartley produced a flash drive which he inserted into Ray’s computer. “I had ghosted into the security program at Cisco Ramon’s lab. Those computers were kept in a more secure area and actually ran for short time before succumbing to the fire. I just finished decrypting them and what I found was very interesting.”

Hartley opened a program that showed a video of the woods outside of the destroyed labs. 

“You tripped a sensor that activated thermal imaging cameras” he told Ray, “you weren’t as careful on your way out as you were on your way in.”

“In our defense, we were kinda in a hurry” answered Ray.

The three watched the thermal images of the resistance soldiers retreating through the woods. Ray knew the last image was his, bringing up the rear making sure all his people out. Suddenly there was a flash of light and the image of a body appeared on the ground in front of Ray. Hartley stopped the program. 

“Now I am going back a bit and run it frame by frame” Hartley said.

As Hartley advanced the images frame by frame the trio could see the flash of light take on another form. It started and a small dot that grew into a circle ringed by pulsing lights. A form was ejected from the circle and then the circle disappeared. The form, that was Leo, remained on the ground for Ray to trip over. 

Leo took a deep breath, “this is all well and good, but how do you know where I’m from, I could be from the next town over.”

Now it was Ray’s turn to explain, “When we first found you we did a facial recognition that identified you as Leonard Snart and then DNA testing provided definite proof.”

“That I know” answered Leo.

“What you didn’t know, was that Leonard Snart was dead. He died of smoke inhalation while saving people from a fire.” Ray inserted another flash drive, “Hartley found the autopsy file.”

Leo stared at the body on the slab. It was him, identical, except for the lack of scars and tattoos on the chest. He poured himself a shot of whiskey and knocked it back. He turned to Ray.

“Is there another you running around here, too?”

“I never found another Ray” answered Hartley, “I would guess he died too young to be DNA cataloged and his parents buried him privately.”

“But now we have proof” said Ray as he got up and started to pace, “the thermal images, Ramon’s research, the DNA of both Leonard Snarts, Hell, even the fact that Leo has owned a gun that has yet to be completed. General Schott is due here in a few days; we need to present him with all this evidence, he is sure to believe me now.”

Ray stopped mid pace and turned towards Leo, “Do you think you can assemble the cold gun? We took most everything from Ramon’s lab before we blew it up.”

“I think so” replied Leo, “but wouldn’t that just make me look guilty?”

“No, just the opposite” said Ray, “it would show that you have knowledge not from this earth.”

“Well, this has been fun” said Hartley heading towards the door, “but I’ve got some more work to do back at the archives. I will see you guys tomorrow.”

Ray felt suddenly shy to be alone with Leo after all that emotional upheaval, not to mention the tussling before Hartley arrived. He sat down on the couch a little ways from Leo. 

“If you wanted to stay” he said, “that would be okay with me. I could take the couch or you could.”

Leo smiled, “are you afraid I’m going to run?”

“No, I don’t know? You’re not are you?”

Leo closed the space between them on the couch and placed a slow gentle kiss on Ray’s lips, “I will meet you for breakfast and we’ll get to work on my gun. Do you want to walk me home?”

Mitch was sprawled on his bed and snoring as loudly as he had down when he was asleep in the library. Leo started to realize why the man went through so many roommates. Leo poked the sleeping man in his side and Mitch turned over and snored quieter. Leo changed into his night clothes, took out the journal and began to write.

 

‘I still don’t remember who I am, but my friends think I am from another world. I guess that’s better than being a Nazi. Tomorrow I am going to try to assemble my cold gun. Still can’t figure out how I know that but when I close my eyes I can see it in my hands and I know how it feels when I shoot it. I think I have memories of killing with it, I didn’t tell Ray or Hartley that. Wish I had taken the whiskey from Ray’s, I think I am going to have a devil of a time getting to sleep.’

 

Leo put the journal back in the bottom of his footlocker. He slipped between his blankets and, surprisingly, fell asleep. 

….

Ray did not sleep well. Part of him was afraid that Leo would leave during the night, part of him would understand. He was still a little bleary eyed when he entered the commissary and saw Leo sitting alone at a table. He was nursing a cup of tea and sketching on some pieces of scrap paper. Leo noticed Ray and waved him over.

“I was waiting for you get here before I got my food” said Leo. “Did you bring the schematics?” 

“I got them right here” said Ray holding up a messenger bag.

“Good” said Leo, he held up the scrap paper, “I been sketching out the improvements I had made after the gun was completed, we can put everything together after we eat.” 

The pair spent the next several hours behind closed doors surrounded by the equipment brought for Cisco Ramon’s lab. Leo assembled the gun with nimble, sure fingers. He held it up for Ray to look at. 

“This is the original design. It freezes anything to absolute zero. It kills instantly and can make any metal as fragile as the thinnest glass, watch.”

Leo aimed his gun at a small metal chair and fired. The chair turned a pale blue-white, covered with frost crystals. Leo tapped the chair gently with a screwdriver and the chair shattered. Leo then took aim at a lab rat that Ray had brought.

“Sorry little fella” said Leo and in an instant the rat was frozen solid.

Ray looked at the frozen rat, “Good Lord, Leo, can you imagine what an army equipped with those guns could have done to the resistance?”

“Yep, quite impressive” said Leo, “but it’s pretty much just a one trick pony. The modifications I made added a few non-lethal settings, a cold field, ice bombs and a dead man’s switch. Once activated if I take my finger off the trigger the core goes critical. What would happen after that would not be pretty and only I know how to disarm it.”

Leo looked around the lab, “I don’t know if there is everything here I need for the modifications but I can program the non-lethal settings and maybe the cold field.”

“You could do that after lunch.” The pair turned to see Hartley in the doorway with a plate of sandwiches and a jug of ice tea.

As the pair ate, Hartley wandered over to where the cold gun sat.

“So this is it” he said as he picked it up then quickly put it down. “It’s like holding a block of ice, how can you hold it long enough to fire it?”

“You get used to it” answered, “and gloves help. I still need to make a holster and charging unit, and some thermal pants and heavy outerwear would help.”

“Then you’ll need to get a move on it” said Hartley, “General Schott will be here the day after tomorrow.”

“Why is General Schott so flipping important” asked Leo.

“The General is the head of the resistance in America” answered Ray, “since he has taken charge we now can see a light at the end of the tunnel.”

“But he also has had to make some hard decisions and his word is law” continued Hartley, “that’s why we need to get everything done before we present you to him.”

Leo snorted, “You make me feel like some sort of prized bull or bartered bride.”

“It’s not like that Leo” said Ray, “but we need the General to see you as the asset you could be to us.”

“Or would you rather be suspected of being a Nazi spy” added Hartley.

Leo snorted again but kept any comment to himself.

Leo and Ray spent the rest of the day working on the gun and charger. It was almost eight o’clock by the time Leo was satisfied with the results. Ray took the gun back to his quarters to keep it safe from Mitch’s curious eyes. The two scavenged around Ray’s kitchen to put together a fast meal. They talked and planned and shared another bottle of wine. 

Leo decided he was too tired to go back to his quarters so he accepted Ray’s offer of the couch. He snuggled under the blankets and fell asleep. Ray lay down in his room, but as tired as he was sleep eluded him. He decided to go to the kitchen and get a shot of Scotch. He walked quietly by the couch not wanted to disturb Leo.

He stopped and gazed at the man sleeping on his couch. The blankets had slipped off Leo and he lay clad only in his boxers and T-shirt. Leo’s muscular arms and legs were on display in their full glory. Then Ray looked at that face, high cheek bones, pointed chin. His salt and pepper hair was the only give away that Leo may be closer to fifty than thirty. Even that hair was gorgeous, framing his forehead in a rare widow’s peak. Ray felt his heart beat faster and felt his breath catch in his throat. 

‘God Dammit’ he thought, ‘I think I love him.’ 

…

Leo felt he needed a larger area to test his gun, preferably outside, and he told Ray and Hartley the same over breakfast. Hartley had ‘found’ a heavy black parka, black leather gloves, thermal shirt, thermal underwear and socks. Leo elected to wear his patched black jeans and combat boots. He strapped the holster to his right thigh and adjusted the thermal padding that would be between the gun and his jeans. The rest of the holster was open to prevent the gun from overheating.

“I need some dark glasses or goggles” said Leo, “the glare from this thing is quite intense.”

Ray handed him a pair of sunglasses. “We can figure out some sort of goggles later.”

Leo slipped on the parka and gloves and drew the fur trimmed hood over his head.

“How do I look” he asked.

“Like someone who needs a codename” answered Hartley.

“I need a what” Leo asked.

“Some people in the resistance who have unique powers or abilities have a codename” said Ray. “Some are only known be their codenames. There is a person who is so good at figuring out scenarios and predicting outcomes that he is known as the Thinker.”

“Then there is the Subterranean” said Hartley, “this person, if he even exists, is so deep undercover with the Reich, that even the General doesn’t know where he is most the time. And then, of course there’s Ray.”

“Ray has a codename” asked Leo, looking amused.

“Yes” said Hartley, “because of his light powers. He’s called The Ray.”

Leo snickered, “couldn’t you come up with anything better?”

“I didn’t want a codename at all; it was the General’s Idea.”

“So what should we call you” asked Hartley, “let me see, Mr. Freeze, The Iceman, The Icicle, Subzero, Freeze Ray…”

“Oh please” said Leo, “first, I don’t want a codename, and second it’s not a freeze gun or an ice gun, it’s a cold gun.”

“Cold” mused Ray, “how about Captain Cold.”

“I’ve already said once, I’m not the military type.”

“Then how about Citizen Cold” asked Ray.

“If it will make you happy, fine” said Leo, “now can we go outside and take my gun for a test drive?”

Ray and Hartley were amazed at the sheer power of the cold gun and Leo’s skill at wielding it. He was not only able to freeze wide swatches of land and whole tree trunks but individual fruits on a tree leaving the rest of tree unscathed.

“Try to catch me” he ordered Ray and Hartley, and as the pair chased him Leo froze the ground beneath them sending his friends slipping and sliding for at least fifty yards.

A few people working outside noticed the flashes from the cold gun and soon a small crowd had gathered. Most everybody had noticed Ray’s mystery man and they were eager to see him in action. Leo decided to use them as guinea pigs. He directed them to stand together, pointed his gun towards them and activated the cold field.

“Tell me when you are uncomfortable” Leo instructed them.

Within seconds the crowd was feeling the numbing cold of the gun’s field. They tried to leave the area but were stopped by the invisible barrier of the field. Leo let frightened people scramble for a bit before he turned the gun off and allowed them escape.

“That’s not a good way to make friends” said Ray.

“Well, that’s what they get for spying on me” answered Leo.

“They weren’t spying, Leo” admonished Ray, “it’s not like we were hiding.”

“Then maybe they need to mind their own business” responded Leo.

“Excuse me guys” said Hartley, “General Schott is here.”

“Oh shit” said Ray, “he wasn’t supposed to get here till tomorrow.”

General Schott strolled through the group of chilled people to where Leo, Ray, and Hartley were standing. Ray snapped to attention and gave the general a crisp salute.

“General Schott, I would like to introduce to Leonard Snart, somebody I feel could be a valuable asset to the resistance.”

Leo looked the General up and down and sneer appeared on his face. He rested his gun on his right shoulder.

“You don’t have to bother, Ray” he said, “the General and I met a few days ago, ain’t that right, General?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bang Babies exist in the DC Universe. That was the origin of the super hero Static Shock. There was DC cartoon about Static Shock that explains all about Bang Babies and the Quantum Vapor. My son and I would watch Static Shock after school, those were good times. I put Ray there because I didn't want him to have any connection with Central City or the accelerator explosion. I almost done with the backstory and will continue to the events of the Earth X crossover. Please comment, I love to hear peoples thoughts on my writing. It makes this empty nester so happy.


	5. More Revelations and a Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The General has some surprising news for Leo and Ray. Our two heroes grow closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is heavy in comic book science, best science in the world.

Leo brought the gun off his shoulder and held it in front of him. The guards besides the General did the same. Thank heavens Leo had not charged the cold gun up or he would have been shot dead. The General’s personal guards were known for their itchy trigger fingers. Ray stood in front of Leo blocking the guards’ aim. 

“Holster your gun, Leo, or this will end very badly.”

Leo slipped his gun back in its holster but held on to the handle. General Schott signaled to his guards and they also holstered their guns.

“You have to be mistaken” Ray told Leo, “the General just got here.”

“Mistaken” sneered Leo, “am I mistaken General? Was I mistaken when you came to me after your goons got done with their interrogation? All kind and concerned and then you told me to stay and that the resistance could use someone like me. Am I mistaken about all that, you son of a bitch?”

Leo started to advance on the General, only to be held back by Ray and Hartley.

“Is all that true, General” asked Ray.

“I regret that our first meeting had to take place that way Mr. Snart” said General Schott, “but I needed you to be at your most vulnerable, I needed to see the real you.”

“Sir” objected Ray, “that was not right, he was under my protection.”

“I had my reasons, Captain, and if you and Mr. Snart will come with me I will make them clear.”

“I don’t recall being under your command” said Leo.

“Everyone in the resistance answers to me, Mr. Snart.”

“Please Leo” said Ray. “Do this for me.”

Leo nodded and the two followed General Schott and his personal guards back in to the compound. Schott opened a door to a small conference room and instructed his guards to wait outside. Tina McGee was waiting for them there. 

“General, Ray, Mr. Snart, please sit down. The General and I have some information we need to share with both of you. Ray, I hope you will forgive me for keeping this for you for so long.”

“That decision was mine” interjected General Schott, “I did not see the advantage of revealing anything until we had all the facts.”

“What are these facts” asked Ray, “and how do they involve Leo and I?”

“We now have indisputable proof that the Reich has discovered a way to access other dimensions and other versions of our world” said Tina “and that you, Ray, and the others were brought over from another world two years ago.”

Ray sprang to his feet, his heart pounding. He glared at Tina.

“Now you believe me” he all but shouted, “after all those months of telling me I was delusional.”

“As you were, Captain” ordered Schott. Ray sat back down, but Leo stood up.

“That was a real shit thing to do to him” Leo snarled, “couldn’t you have told him even if you weren’t one hundred percent positive, maybe he could have helped.”

“Sit down Mr. Snart” barked Schott, “I do what I feel is in the best interest of my people and I don’t answer anyone, least of all you.”

Leo did not sit down and the situation was rapidly careening out of control. 

“Leo, sit down” implored Ray, “what’s done is done; we need to go forward from here.”

“For you” Leo said as he sat back down.

“Let me continue” said Schott, “Captain Terrill sent me the video evidence of your entrance to our world Mr. Snart and just a few days before I received a similar video of your entrance into our world, Captain.”

The General queued up the now familiar video of Leo being ejected through the glowing blue portal into the woods. Schott inserted another flash drive and he turned towards Ray.

“Captain, we received this from one of our deep cover agents and we have no reason to believe it is not factual. I warn you this will be hard for you to watch and I will stop it anytime you wish.”

The video opened to a deserted field, in a matter of seconds a much larger glowing blue portal appeared. When it disappeared Ray saw himself, his parents and his coworkers. He knew what was coming next.

“Stop it” the order came from Leo, not Ray.

“No Leo” said Ray, “I need to see the rest. I need to see my parents one last time.”

Leo held Ray’s hand in a tight grasp while they watched the rest of the video. Leo marveled at the bravery of the man sitting next to him. He doubted that he could watch the slaughter of his family and friends, but then he wondered if he even had family and if so where were they.

The General gave Ray a few moments to compose himself before he went on with the briefing.

“Our agent has found proof that the portal that brought Captain Terrill over was the first test on humans. The Nazis had no idea that the Captain had any powers and they were going to kill him along with the rest. Our agent has been pretending to work on the portal project while gathering intel for us and disrupting its progress as much as possible. He had no knowledge of the plans to bring Mr. Snart over, but he feels that is was a deliberate abduction.”

“And why would anyone want little old me” smirked Leo.

“Because of your accelerated healing powers” answered Tina. “We feel that Dr. Ramon was in the process of bringing you over when Ray and his squad attacked, you were extremely lucky that Ray was there to intercept you. If not you would have been subjected to the horrific experiments that the Reich’s medical department is infamous for.”

“And after they were done with all the experiments they could possibly do” continued the General, “you would have suffered a slow and agonizing death.”

Leo suppressed a shudder and looked at the three people with him. Ray, who saved him, Tina, who treated his wounds and General Schott who offered him his protection, he knew what he needed to say.

“Ray” Leo said, “I owe you my life, Tina, I owe you for your expert treatment of my injuries and General, if Ray trusts you, maybe I should, too. What would you like me to do?”

Schott smiled, “we will talk about that later, because this briefing is not over. Dr. McGee and I are under the opinion that you and the Captain are from the same world.”

“Why do you say that, Sir” asked Ray.

“When Mr. Singh and his partner finished developing the truth scanner all available personnel tested it. They were instructed to answer truthfully and to lie. The Captain, Dr. McGee and I were among the tested.”

Tina passed a sheath of papers to Leo and Ray, “these are the tracings of the electrical activity from the brains of the test subjects, known as brain waves to the non-medical community. They are identified by number, not name. See if you can pick out the one that is different.”

Ray and Leo studied the tracing carefully before making their decision.

“Number twenty-four” said Ray

“I agree” responded Leo, “the peaks, the bumps, the valleys. They all seem shifted over from the other people’s tracings.”

“Who is number twenty-four” asked Ray; pretty sure he already knew the answer.

“Number twenty-four is you, Ray” answered Tina, “and you’re right, Mr. Snart, about everything being shifted, it is on a different frequency. Think about radio stations all occupying the band but not interfering with each other because they are on different frequencies, that is how the different dimensions work”

Schott passed the pair another pack of papers, “pick out the one that is different in this group.”

Leo quickly separated one tracing from the pack, “this one is similar to Ray’s, and it doesn’t have a number so I’m guessing it’s mine.”

“You are correct” answered Schott. “These tracings, the video evidence, the intel from our agent, and your unique powers are enough to convince us that you two are from a different dimension.” 

“It’s nice to finally be believed” said Ray.

“Yes, Captain, and I am sorry it took so long, but now we will need you to tell us everything you remember from your world and Mr. Snart if you find your memory returns we need that information, too.”

“I wish I could help you there” said Leo, “but all I remember is my cold gun.”

“Our agent tells us that the Reich is probably less than a year away from developing a stable portal” said the General, “and we surmise that your world might be populated with more people with extraordinary powers. We can’t let those people be taken.”

“What can we do to stop them” asked Ray.

“You, Captain and your team, will ramp up your mission of disrupting and destroying the enemy’s infrastructure and you can feel free to use as much as your power as you wish. No reason to keep to keep The Ray a secret anymore.”

“What about me” asked Leo.

“I will need to see more of your powers and your skill with your gun, Citizen Cold” replied Schott, “and after some training I will add you to Captain Terrill’s team, as a non-military combatant.” 

“Leo is rooming with Mitch Malone” said Ray, “I think he will be happy to assess Leo’s hand to hand combat skills and instruct him as needed.”

“Then it is settled” said the General, “You two are dismissed for the rest of the day, we will meet in this room at O-eight hundred hours and nothing about portals or other earths goes beyond that door.”

Ray and Leo found Hartley waiting just outside, “is everything okay?”

“Sure Hartley” said Ray, the General and Leo had a nice talk and he is going to be working with my team.”

“Ray’s got half right” said Leo, “I will be working with Ray as a non-military combatant.”

“Everybody goes off and does exciting things” pouted Hartley, “and I’m stuck here like some sort of invalid.”

“No Hartley” said Ray. “You’re here because nobody else can do what you do; countless missions have been successes because of your skill.”

Hartley preened under Ray’s sincere compliment and gave him a quick hug.

“We are going to get something to eat” said Leo, “would you like to join us?”

“No thank you” replied Hartley, “I’ve got a program running; you know one of the things that only I can do, and it is going to need some tending.”

Leo watched Hartley almost skip away, “that boy is a treasure. Now Captain, I could go for something greasy and a few beers.”

The tavern on the base was opened and Leo and Ray took seat at a table near the bar. The owner smiled as she approached them. 

“Hey Ray” she said, “it’s been awhile. Who’s your good looking friend?”

“Iris, this is Leo, he’s a new member of my team.”

“Good to meet you Leo” said Iris, “and you guys are in luck, my shipment came in and everything on the menu is available.”

“Do you have pickled eggs” asked Leo.

“Yep” replied Iris, “my own recipe and they are fantastic.”

“We’ll take a couple of beers, a plate of eggs, some chicken wings, fried calamari, and some fried potato sticks” said Ray, “anything else, Leo?”

“How about a hotdog with the works” said Leo.

“What’s a hotdog” questioned Iris.

“That’s all for now” said Ray. Iris walked away to prepare their order.

“They don’t have hotdogs here” said Ray, “you’re remembering that from our world.”

“Pity” said Leo, “there’s nothing like a good dog dragged through the garden.”

Ray and Leo ate their meal, occasionally holding hands across the table. Ray didn’t care who saw them together. He wanted everyone to know that he was going to make Leo his. When they were done eating Ray whispered into Leo’s ear.

“How about going back to my quarters for a while?”

Leo nodded and they left. Ray put his arm around Leo’s waist and was thrilled that Leo did the same. Ray barely had the door to his quarters closed when he pushed Leo against the wall started kissing him. Leo grabbed Ray by the waist and pulled him close. They kissed passionately till they both needed to stop to breathe. Ray led Leo over to the couch and sat him down holding both of Leo’s hands in his.

“Leo, do you believe in fate?”

“I like to feel that I am the master of my own destiny” Leo answered.

“But think, Leo, here we are from another world bought to this one. I can’t help but believe we are meant to be together.” Ray cupped Leo’s cheek in his hand and said the words he longed and feared to say. “That’s why I think I am falling in love you.”

Leo pulled Ray close then held his face between his hands, “be it fate or Nazis I think I feel the same.”

Their lips met again first in a soft kiss that quickly progressed to a hungry, needing one. Ray’s tongue demanded entrance to Leo’s mouth, Leo happily complied. Leo’s fingers nimbly unbuttoned Ray’s shirt. Ray gasped as Leo thumbed both of Ray’s nipples. Ray grabbed the hem of Leo’s shirt and pulled it up; Leo raised his arms so Ray could pull the shirt off. 

“Oh Leo” Ray whispered, “Do you know how beautiful you are?” 

“I think we need to take this to the bedroom” Leo responded.

Ray led Leo to the bedroom; Leo sat on the bed and pulled Ray down next to him. He kissed Ray’s jaw and nipped at his neck then sucked what he knew would be bruises about his collarbone. Ray pushed Leo down and straddled his hips. He unbuttoned Leo’s pants and Leo raised his hips so Ray could pull them off. Ray took a moment to gaze at the naked man lying on his bed, a man that he did not know a week ago but now could not live without.

“Are you going to get naked or not” smirked Leo.

Ray stripped off his clothes and took Leo into his arms; it had been years since Ray had been with another man, but he knew how to drive one wild with desire. He ground his erection against Leo’s and reveled in his moans. He kissed his way down Leo’s chest till he reached his nipples he sucked first one and then the other almost to the point of causing pain. When he had Leo writhing beneath him he reached down stroked Leo’s leaking cock. He thumbed its head spreading the precum down the shaft, he then took Leo’s and his own cock in his hand and pumped them roughly till they both climaxed.

Ray covered Leo’s face with kisses and then got up to get some towels, he cleaned them both and Leo took him into his arms. Ray snuggled into Leo’s shoulder and traced the tattoos that decorated Leo’s chest and covered the many scars. Across the top his chest there was a bull charging out of a ring of fire, a golden butterfly feasting on colorful flowers and between them was a fierce looking gray fox wearing a collar of jewels. On his abdomen was a depiction of a wild blizzard with huge snowflakes and, of all things, lightning bolts. There were smaller tattoos on his shoulders and upper arms, but those four were truly unique. 

“I’m sure your tattoos tell a story” said Ray, “and I would love to get ahold of whoever caused those scars, make him suffer twice as much.”

“I look at them” said Leo, “trying and trying to remember. Maybe best not to remember who gave me the scars, but I agree these four tattoos must mean something. I wish I knew what.”

Ray pulled Leo in and gave him a gentle kiss, “maybe you need to just stop thinking so hard and it will come to you like the cold gun and the hotdog did, till then we can concentrate on making you a new life here.”

Leo smiled, wrapped his arms around Ray and tangled their legs together. “I’ll hold you to that, Sunshine” Leo said as he drifted off to sleep.

….

Ray heard a sharp rapping at his door, he looked at the clock, it was only five. He wrapped a sheet around his waist. “Who’s there” he called through the door.

“It’s Reynolds, sir” answered Ray’s second in command, “I have orders from the General and also instructions for Mr. Snart if you know where he is.”

Ray opened the door and took the communications, he read his, “very good, Reynolds, we will meet at O-six hundred hours.”

He took the messages back to the bedroom where a wide awake Leo had pulled on his pants and was sitting at the edge of the bed, “what’s up?”

“We got info that a convoy of Nazi supply trucks will pass not far from here. They have stopped using trains because we have hit them too often. If we can stop it we will deny the Reich the supplies and take them for ourselves.”

“Great” said Leo, “do I need anything besides my gun and gear?”

“You’re not coming with” said Ray.

“The Hell I’m not, I go where you go.”

“No, Leo” said Ray firmly, “you’re not ready, you need training, you need to be tested and I need to know you are safe here.”

“And who’s gonna keep you safe” countered Leo.

“My team” answered Ray, “we’ve been doing this for a long time.”

Leo growled and grabbed Ray; he attacked Ray’s mouth until he left Ray almost breathless. 

“You’re not making this easy for me, Leo” Ray said, “but I need to meet with my team and prepare. The General sent instructions for you; hopefully they will keep you busy till I get back.”

Leo looked at the message then shoved it in his pants pocket, “You’ll let me see you off, right?”

Now it was Ray’s turn to deliver a toe curling kiss, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Ray’s team was waiting on the tarmac; Reynolds gave Ray a breakfast sandwich and a thermos of coffee. Leo declined the offer of breakfast, his stomach was in knots. Leo looked over Ray’s team; they were twelve of the toughest men and women he had ever seen and they were armed to the teeth, that made him feel a little better, but not much. General Schott walked on to the tarmac and the team snapped to attention. He addressed his men.

“The intel on this convoy is curtesy of Mr. Rathaway, so I expect that it is very accurate. He will be monitoring for any changes and will inform Captain Terrill ASAP. I don’t foresee any major problems but just in case I have given the okay for The Ray to put in an appearance if needed.”

The team cheered that last comment, probably hoping to see their Captain in action. Now it was Ray’s turn to address his team. 

“I know you have all read over the data, any comments or concerns?” There were none, “good, then let’s move out.”

Ray grabbed Leo into a crushing embrace.

“Stay safe” whispered Leo.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back before you know it” Ray jumped into the lead truck and took off.

Leo felt a hand on shoulder; he turned to face General Schott.

“I know you want to be with him, Mr. Snart. Let’s proceed with your training and I am sure we will get out there in no time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the General and Tina really got Leo's story wrong, but it does make sense from their point of view. Any thoughts on who the deep cover agent is? I will need to watch the 3rd and 4th episodes of Crisis on Earth-X again, because the episodes will be from Leo's and Ray's perspective. The hot dog that Leo was craving is a Chicago hot dog. It is described as being 'dragged through the garden' because it is topped with onions, relish, tomatoes, kosher pickle spear, picked green tomato, sport peppers, celery salt, yellow mustard, but never, never ever any ketchup. Thanks for reading an please comment and give me more kudos they are as good as Peeps, Happy Easter and Passover.


	6. Training Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo participates in the General's testing to prove that he is worthy of being on Ray's team and a past actions puts his life in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'm still not done with Leo's and Ray's back story.

Leo grabbed a leftover sandwich and coffee and followed the General to a shooting range. There was a table with an assortment of hand guns and rifles.

“I would like to see how you do with traditional weapons, are you familiar with any of these?” asked Schott. “If you are, take which ever ones you feel comfortable with.” 

Leo took a Glock, checked that it was loaded and shoved it in the waistband of his pants; he also slung an automatic rifle over his shoulder. He fired both weapons at the targets, scoring perfect head and chest shots.

“Very good” commented the General, “now if you follow me, we have a bit of an obstacle course for you.”

The General handed Leo a map, it looked simple enough, get from Point A to Point B, but nothing is that simple. Leo stepped onto the course and was met with a volley of paint ball fire. He dived behind a fake boulder and eyed the paint splatters around him. Ok, so the trick was to get to the end without being killed by the paint balls. He was glad he still has his googles. He put them on and studied his position. 

Leo identified the enemy’s positions and his next point of safety; it looked to be a foxhole several yards away. He laid down fire with the rifle as he sprinted towards the foxhole, he made it there unscathed. There he found a box that opened to reveal five hand grenades, but this was too good to be true. He examined them closely and found that three of them had damaged pins and were unusable, the other two appeared to be intact. 

There were the remains of an old shack on his side of the course and a barricade across from him on the enemy’s side. The obvious choice was to lob a hand grenade at the enemy structure and run to the remains of the shack, but that seemed too easy. Leo took off his jacket, wrapped it around the grenade box and threw it towards the enemy barricade. A barrage of fire erupted from both the shack and barricade. While the enemy’s guns were busy with fake Leo, real Leo ran behind the enemy’s barricade and jumped into a foxhole next to it. Leo used a machine gun that was in the foxhole and took out both guns that had been firing on his jacket. He took a few breaths and planned what to do next.

There were four more possible enemy sites before he reached the end, two on his side and two across from him. He could no longer assume any were safe. He had two working hand grenades and three with broken pins, but even the ones with broken pins might still be live. He took off his shirt, ripped strips from the bottom and tied two broken grenades to one of the live grenades and one broken grenade to the other. He threw his two grenade packs between the two sites on his side and between the two sites on the other side and then dove for cover.

All the grenades were live and the last four sites were completely destroyed. Leo grabbed a rifle from the foxhole and ran towards the finish line. A man was waiting there and he was a little dazed by the grenade explosions. Leo raised the rifle and shot the man in the chest.

“You’re dead, General” said Leo, watching the paint ball splatter all over the General’s jacket.

“Don’t you ever shoot to wound, Mr. Snart” asked Schott.

“That doesn’t turn out well in my line of work” replied Leo.

“And just what is your line of work?”

Leo closed his eyes and tried to remember, the memory was there for a moment, just out of reach but now it was gone.

“I don’t know” said Leo, “I thought I did for a second but now I don’t. I meant no disrespect, General. I hope you’re not hurt. I guess I was just caught up in the moment.” 

“Don’t worry about it” replied Schott, as he wiped the paint spatters off his jacket. “You will meet Mitch in the gym at fourteen hundred hours and he will assess your hand-to-hand fighting skills, hopefully you will also do well there.”

Leo nodded, “but before you do” continued Schott, “you should probably shower and change. I can’t help but notice that those were the same clothes you had on yesterday.”

Leo went back to his quarters, took a quick shower and changed into a set of dark blue sweats. He decided to go over to the archives to see if he could find out from Hartley how the mission was proceeding. Hartley was sitting at his station with a bowl of popcorn, a bag of jelly beans and a glass of ice tea. He waved Leo over to a chair and pushed the food towards to him.

“How’s the mission going” asked Leo.

“So far uneventful, they have hunkered down in a wooded area by the road; the convoy is running late, so they have even more time to prepare.”

“What does preparing involve?”

“Landmines, IED’s, bazookas, stuff like that. Ray doesn’t want to destroy all the trucks, but he will if he has to. Want to stick around this is the boring part, I could use the company.”

“I can stay for a while, but I got to meet Mitch at the gym at two o’clock. The General wants him to check my fighting skills.”

Leo visited with Hartley for an hour. He learned that Hartley’s parents were wealthy collaborators and enjoyed many privileges from the Reich. When Hartley was born they tried to hide his deafness and had him secretly fitted with a cochlear implant. They made him grow his hair long to cover the site. When Hartley was a teenager his parents found him in bed with the cook’s son. They had the cook and her son disposed of and locked Hartley in their prison of a basement. 

Hartley remained there for a year with nothing but a computer and visits from his parents and the man they employed as a guard to keep him company. One day Hartley tried to overpower a replacement guard and suffered severe internal injuries when the guard beat him unmercifully. His parents had no choice but to take him to a hospital. Hartley escaped from the emergency room into a nearby forest. He was found there by Ray and brought to the base.

Leo felt a deepening respect for the young man seated beside him. There was a will of iron and the courage of a lion in that slender body. Leo was honored that this young man called him a friend. Hartley offered to make some more popcorn but Leo’s watch alarm sounded and he needed to get to the gym. He thanked Hartley for his hospitality and asked to come back later to check on Ray’s mission.

Leo arrived at the gym fifteen minutes early; he took himself on a tour of the facility. There free weights and various weight machines for strengthening the muscles of the arms, legs, and trunk. Leo was quite happy with his lean six-pack but his arms and legs could use a little more work. There punching bags and a small boxing ring, Leo hoped Mitch wouldn’t be taking him there. Lastly there were climbing ropes and a salmon ladder. Leo figured he could do the ropes, but he didn’t think anyone could tackle the ladder. 

Leo heard footsteps and he turned expecting to see Mitch, but instead he saw three rough looking young men.

“Are you the asshole who had that freeze gun yesterday” one of the men demanded.

“It is not a freeze gun, it’s a cold gun” answered Leo, “and what concern is it of yours?”

“Our little sister was one of your Guinea pigs” the man replied, “she was terrified and she still is.”

“Then maybe she has learned to keep her nose out of other people’s business.” 

Leo turned away from the brothers and one of them lunged towards him. That was just what Leo was expecting, he turned and delivered a wicked uppercut to the brother and knocked him off his feet. The second brother charged him and Leo dispatched him with a punch to the stomach and a kick to the balls. The third brother grabbed him from behind and got him in a choke hold. The brother forced Leo to his knees; Leo got his attacker’s forearm into his mouth and bit down, hard. When the brother fell back, Leo delivered a kick to the brother’s head and he was down for the count.

Leo barely had time to catch his breath when he was hauled to his feet by one of his two remaining attackers. He was held from behind while the other brother delivered two blows to Leo’s stomach. Fortunately Leo had time to tighten is stomach muscles so the blows had a lessened affect. Leo then used the brother holding him as leverage to lift both his feet off the ground and deliver a double kick to the chest of the brother who had punch him, brother number two was down. 

The force of the kick knocked Leo and last brother over. That brother scrambled on top of Leo, put his hands around Leo’s neck and started to choke him. Leo boxed the brother’s ears but to no affect. Leo tried to pull the hands from his throat but he was stating to blackout. Suddenly the man was lifted off of him, thrown several feet away and landed between his two brothers. Leo looked up and saw Mitch Malone standing over him. The big man hauled him to his feet. 

“Thanks Mick” Leo gasped.

“It’s Mitch remember, are you okay or did those inbred idiots shake some brain cells loose?”

“I’m alright” responded Leo.

Mitch turned from Leo and addressed the oldest brother, “what the hell were you thinking, Clem, attacking the General’s new golden boy?”

“He scared Maybelle yesterday, really bad, she’s still not over it” answered Clem, “we just wanted to teach him a lesson; it kinda got out of hand.”

“Maybelle” mused Mitch, “isn’t she the one who’s a little tetched in the head?”

“No she’s not” bristled one of the other brothers, “the doc says she got Autism, she's just more sensitive than most and she needs protecting.”

“Well, who’s going to protect her when you three are in prison or banished” asked Mitch.

“Mitch” said Leo, softly, “sisters need to be protected. Can’t we just forget this happened?”

“Are you crazy, Leo, they almost killed you.”

“And I hurt their sister, I didn’t mean to, but I did. If I had a sister I’m sure I would do anything to protect her.”

“Alright, Leo” said Mitch, he then address the brothers, “You’re damn lucky my roommate is so forgiving, but I’m going to keep my eye on you.”

Leo held out his hand to the Clem, “my name is Leo Snart, we haven’t been formally introduced.”

Clem grinned and shook Leo’s hand, “my name’s Clem Hatfield, these are my brothers, Luke and Jake. We are honored to make your acquaintance.”

The other brothers stepped forward and dutifully shook Len’s hand.

“Now get the hell out of here” commanded Mitch and the brothers left.

“Please tell your sister I’m sorry” Leo called after them

Mitch looked at Leo’s fading injuries, “the Captain was right, you heal real fast.”

“Yeah, I do” answered Leo, “I guess I’m ready for you to assess me now.”

“Don’t have to; the idiot brothers did it for me, you’re quite the dirty fighter, the biting was very impressive.”

“How long were you watching?”

“Long enough, but I wouldn’t had let them kill you. I’ll tell the General you can take care of yourself just fine, how about getting something to eat?”

Mitch and Leo went to the commissary; Mitch loaded up his plate with beef stew and a half loaf of bread. Leo wasn’t that hungry yet so he took a chef’s salad and a dinner roll. They ate in silence for a little while and then Leo felt it was time to learn a little more about his roommate.

The Hatfield boys seemed frightened of you Mitch, have they had run-ins with you before.”

“I’m Military Police” answered Mitch, “right now I’m helping out with base security. I’ve thrown those boy’s asses in jail more than once, them and the McCoy boys.”

“The Hatfield’s and the McCoy’s, you mean like the mountain family feud?”

“That’s right, someone been telling you about them? It’s gotten better since Maybelle has been keeping company with Seth McCoy. I think they are starting to realize that the resistance is no place for blood feuds.”

“How about yourself Mitch” Leo asked. “How did you come to be in the resistance?”

“The General liberated a mining labor camp where I was a prisoner. Several of us asked to join and he said yes. Some of the guys were tech workers and a few were medical, I didn’t have any formal training but I’m strong and people are kinda scared of me, so policing was a good fit.”

“I’m glad you were around today” said Leo “and I would be happy to call you my friend.”

Mitch nodded and finished eating; he stood up and gave Leo a playful punch to the arm. “I’m working the night patrol and I got to get some sleep, see you around, buddy.”

Len cleaned off their table and got himself a cup of tea. He sat for a while lost in thought. He felt a tap on his shoulder; it was Tina McGee with a bag of food. “Mr. Snart, would you mind taking this food to Hartley, when he is working on missions he forgets to eat.”

“Be happy to Doc, and call me Leo.”

“Then please call me Tina. How did the training go?”

“I think I will be good to go when Ray comes back” Leo took the bag, “see you later Tina.”

Leo entered the archives and found Hartley manning two computers and wearing a headset. Hartley smiled and took the bag of food.

“Anything new” asked Leo.

“The convoy has been on the move, they are about thirty minutes from our team’s position. Just the usual chatter going on between the convoy and their base, nothing to suggest they suspect any trouble.”

Leo sat next to Hartley for a little while, then got up, looked over the library section and settled on the couch with a mystery book. He was up to the tenth chapter when he heard Hartley swear.

Leo was at Hartley’s side in a flash, “What’s wrong” he demanded.

“My connection is gone, all the connections are gone” Hartley’s fingers flew over the keyboards; “I can’t raise the team or hear anything from the convoy.”

“These sounds bad” said Leo, as he gripped the sides of his chair, “tell me it’s not bad.”

“I don’t know if it’s good or bad” said Hartley, “I’ve never lost all communications before. I’m sitting here deaf, dumb, and blind and there’s not a damned thing I can do about it.”

Hartley continued to work, while Leo stared numbly at the screens. Suddenly Hartley let out a cry and slammed both his fists on one of the keyboards. Then he turned to face Leo. Leo noticed the starting of tears in the young man’s eyes.

“I don’t know what’s going on. If Ray was successful he would have notified me. If not I would have heard something from the convoy. But there’s nothing, nothing!”

“What do we do now” asked Leo in a shaky voice.

“There’s nothing we can do” sighed Hartley, wiping his eyes, “we wait.”

Leo felt the room start to close in on him, the air became too thick to get into his lungs. His heart started to pound and he began to shake, his vision started to go gray around the edges. He had already lost his memory and his world, to now lose Ray would be more than he could bear. He felt two arms around his shoulders. Hartley was pulling him close. Leo hung on to the young man like a downing man would hang on to life preserver. Slowly Leo’s breathing and heart rate returned to normal. He released Hartley and slumped in his chair.

“I don’t know what just happened to me.”

“You had a panic attack” answered Hartley, “I get them sometimes, too.”

“Please don’t tell anyone” begged Leo.

“I won’t” promised Hartley.

If Hartley was going to say anything else, he was startled into silence when the door burst opened and General Schott strode in.

“Mr. Rathaway, what’s going on, we’ve lost contact.”

“I have too, Sir. I don’t hear anything from Captain Terrill’s team or the enemy. I am at a loss to explain why.”

“You keep trying to reestablish contact, Mr. Hathaway, Mr. Snart, see if there any coffee in the kitchen. I think this is going to be a long night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to include the account of Ray's mission in this chapter, but this seemed like a natural break and a nice cliffhanger. Hope to have the next chapter out in two weeks. It is 1:30 Am where I'm at, but I wanted to get this posted before I went to sleep. Will check again for typo's in the AM


	7. The Mission and What Happened After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what is going on with the mission and meet some of Ray's team. Will Ray and Leo take the next step in their relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took quite a while, I was writing new scenarios and had to do a little research. I am also getting ready for my son's wedding and preparing to become a grandmother. Look for a heavy dose of comic book science and maybe you will recognize some names, if you do please let me know.

Ray was in a great mood as his team headed out. He was getting a little restless just sitting around the base, even though he had Leo with him. In his years in the resistance he had become a man who loved adventure and he craved the action and thrill of these assignments. It was even more exciting now that he had someone to come home to, and soon Leo would be fighting at his side.

The team stopped at a wooded area about a quarter mile from the road that the convoy would be taking. They unloaded their trucks and camouflaged them, just in case. Ray had taken his four best munition experts on this assignment; he watched them with pride as they assembled their lethal toys. 

Hudson and Hicks were a wisecracking duo that got on Ray’s nerves at times, but their expertise with land mines was unmatched. Drake had a mad scientist’s skill when it came to creating and assembling just the right IED’s needed for a specific job, just enough to disable but not to destroy. He was fiercely protective of his partner, Vasquez, a fiery Hispanic woman who was barely bigger than the bazookas she carried with ease. The four directed the rest of the team in preparing the road for the convoy.

Ray received a communication from Hartley and called his troops to attention, “Mr. Rathaway has informed me that the convoy left two hours later than planned. From the communication he overheard he has no reason to assume they suspect anything. We can chalk it up to regular Nazi inefficiency.”

The crew put the finishing touches on their traps and sat down to wait. Reynolds passed out some MRE’s. Ray felt chagrined that he had neglected to remember that his people hadn’t eaten since before six in the morning. 

“Thank you, Reynolds” Ray said. Then he addressed his troops, “Sorry men, I should have thought of that, we have plenty of time to eat and we could all use the energy.”

“Don’t worry; Captain” said Reynolds, “this is the stuff the second-in-command takes care of.”

After his troops ate, Ray sent one of his men two miles down the road to find a secluded spot and watch for the convoy. The rest remained on relaxed alert, making sure their weapons were in perfect condition. Hicks and Hudson entertained the team with their antics and impressed all with their demonstration of five finger fillet. 

“No one was better at this then Bishop” lamented Hudson. Bishop was one of the men that died, during the raid on Dr. Ramon’s lab. 

Hudson’s lamentations were interrupted by a call from the scout stationed up the road. 

“Report, McCoy” said Ray.

“Sir” said McCoy, “I have eyes on the convoy, they are about three miles from your location and there are ten trucks not six like we expected. There looks to be two troop carriers, one at the beginning and one at the end.” 

‘Damn’ thought Ray. It was too late to add any more explosives; he quickly filled his men in on the new development. 

“You need to take out the front troop carrier” Ray told Hicks and Hudson, “Vasquez, take out as many of the truck cabs as possible and try to spare the cargo. Everyone else, this is going to be a shoot to kill situation and I don’t want any martyrs on our side.”

“What about the back troop carrier” asked Reynolds.

“Leave that one for me” answered Ray.

The first troop carrier hit the row of land mines and was destroyed. The few Nazis that got out were mowed down by Ray’s men. Drake’s IEDs took out the fronts of the next five trucks and the drivers were killed. Ray had known that this was a ‘take no prisoners’ mission but he at least wanted the enemy to have a quick death.

The troop carrier at the rear turned around and was leading the last three trucks in an escape attempt. Vasquez took out one truck with her bazooka but the other two trucks and the troop carrier were getting away. They were too far away for conventional weapons, now it was up to Ray.

Ray dropped his gear and took off. His troops shaded their eyes and cheered as Ray streaked after the remaining trucks. The last three vehicles had succeeded in turning around and they were speeding back down the road, but not fast enough to escape The Ray. 

Ray directed his laser like energy beams at the troop carrier. It exploded in a ball of fire. The other two trucks skidded to a stop and the drivers leapt out and ran for the safety of the woods. They did not get more than a hundred yards before they were both dropped by sniper shots to the head.

Ray landed a safe distance from the troop carrier; he assured himself that all the Nazis had been incinerated. A man climbed down from a nearby tree, he slung his sniper rifle over his shoulder and trotted over to Ray.

“That was mighty impressive, Captain” McCoy said.

“That was impressive shooting on your part, too, McCoy” answered Ray, “and your early warning helped make this operation a success. Let’s get these two trucks back.”

The two drove the trucks back to where the others were already unloading the damaged trucks and checking the cargo for tracking devices. None of the other trucks were drivable so everything needed to be crammed into their own vehicles and the two trucks that Ray and McCoy saved.

“Captain” said Reynolds, “I’ve lost contact with the base, and nobody’s radios are working. We can’t even contact each other.”

“The radios in the trucks aren’t working either” said Drake, “I can’t even pickup any Nazi propaganda stations.”

“Are our signals being jammed” asked Ray.

“I don’t think so” replied Reynolds, “if that were true with trucks would still be able to pick up radio stations.”

“We need to let the base know we’re okay” said Ray, “Vasquez take one of the bikes and get back to base. Let them know what’s going on and that we will be back as soon as we check all the supplies and trucks for tracking devises.”

“Yes sir” answered the petite Latina as she grabbed one of the motorcycles and sped off into dusk.

…..

Leo was on his third giant cup of coffee, and he hated coffee. He was exhausted but he couldn’t rest. General Schott had ordered Leo and Hartley to get some sleep but both respectfully refused. Hartley remained by his station trying again and again to reestablish contact without success. Leo paced around the archives getting coffee and sandwiches Hartley and Schott. He had tried to lie on the couch and close his eyes but all he could see was Ray lying wounded or worse. Soon it became more then he could bear. He walked up to where the General was sitting and tapped him on the back.

“General” Leo said, “We need to send out a search party, maybe they’re hunkered down somewhere waiting for help. I will be happy to go with and do whatever I can.”

“That can’t happen. Mr. Snart” replied the General, “We don’t have the men to spare for any search party. The Captain knows when he takes on these missions that he is on his own.”

Leo whirled the General’s chair around, “Ray is your best fighter, but you won’t do anything to help him, why?”

The General stood up and placed his hand on Leo’s shoulder, “Captain Terrill and his team are the best and I have faith that they can handle whatever is out there, you need to have that faith, too.” 

Leo started to reply but was interrupted by the crackle of the General’s radio.

“General” said Mitch, “this is Malone at the front gate, Private Vasquez just pulled up and she has a message from Captain Terrill.”

“Send her to the archives” ordered the general.

Vasquez arrived at the archives a few minutes later. She looked dirty and tired but none the worse for wear. She gave the General a smart salute and started to relay her message.

“The Captain reports that the mission was a success. There were four more tucks than we had expected and two of them were troop carriers. We were able to save almost all of the cargo but only two of the trucks. The Captain will be bringing them in as soon as they get done checking the trucks and cargo for tracking devices. He sent me to report because all of our radios went out”

“Any casualties” asked the General.

“None on our side” answered Vasquez, “can’t say the same for the Nazis.”

Leo let out the breath that he was holding and grinned at the General and Hartley. He sat down on the couch, relief flooding his body.

“When did the radios go out” asked Hartley. 

“I don’t know” answered Vasquez” I was kind of busy at the time.”

“Think, Private” ordered Schott.

“Well” said Vazquez, thoughtfully, “I think it happened right after the Captain used his powers, damn, but that is something to see. Excuse my language, sir.”

“Of course” laughed Hartley, “Ray created his own solar flare, knocked out all local communications. 

“Is this something we can work around” asked the General.

“I’ll see what we can do” answered Hartley, “hold on, the comms are up again.”

“This is Terrill reporting in” sounded a tinny voiced through a lot of static. 

“This is Schott, what is your ETA?”

“Barring any complications we should arrive in seven hours, did Vasquez get there?”

“I’m here, sir” the young woman responded.”

“Good” said Ray, “go get some rest, Vasquez.”

“There’s two people who want to say hello to you” the General told Ray as he motioned Leo and Hartley forward.”

“You had us worried for a while” said Hartley

“Do you know what happened” asked Ray.

“You created your own solar flare and knocked out communications” answered Hartley

“How about we not do that again” said Leo, “I’ve got more than enough gray hairs.”

“We’ll talk when I get back, Terrill out.”

The General looked at the two other men, “Mr. Snart, Mr. Rathaway, I order you both to get some sleep, I will send someone to wake you when the team gets back.”

…

True to his word the General sent a man to wake Leo. He arrived at the same place that Ray and his team left from; there Leo found Hartley and a small crowd of people.

“The General encourages family and loved one to meet the troops when they return” Hartley told him. “It’s good for morale, and if there are casualties we are here to support each other.”

Leo looked over the crowd and noticed Clem Hatfield with his arm around a young woman. He waved Leo over.

“Mr. Snart” Clem began, “this is my sister, Maybelle, wasn’t there something you wanted to tell her?”

“Miss Maybelle” Leo drawled, “I am honored to meet you and I hope you will forgive me for causing you any discomfort, that was never my intent.”

“I accept your apology, Mr. Snart” Maybelle said with a shy smile, “and I thank you for forgiving my brothers, they can get a little over protective at times.”

“That’s over and forgotten, Miss Maybelle, and please call me Leo.”

“Only if you call me Maybelle” the girl looked over Leo’s shoulder, “look, here they come.”

The trucks carrying Ray’s team and all the capture cargo drove on to the tarmac. Eleven soldiers and Ray exited the trucks and stood in attention. General Schott came forward to address the troops.

“Men” Schott said, “once again, please accept the resistance’s gratitude for a job well done.

Then it was Ray’s turn, “We happily accept the resistance’s thanks. Remember, men, debriefing at twenty hundred hours. You are dismissed.”

Ray’s troops broke formation and waded into the welcoming crowd. Maybelle jumped into the arms of a young man with a sniper rifle slung over his shoulder. Leo noticed that the bar owner, Iris, was there and was presently locking lips with a good looking blond man. The other troops were being greeted by their parents, lovers, and children.

Ray approached Hartley and Leo; he gave Hartley a quick hug and then enveloped Leo in a bear hug and crushed their lips together. Leo forgot all the other people around them and reveled in the touch of this wonderful man. All too soon, Ray pulled away and placed a key card in Leo’s hand.

“I need to meet with General Schott, wait for me in my quarters.” Ray gave Leo a wink and turned to where the General was waiting.

Leo stopped by his quarters to gather up enough clothes for a few days and then let himself into Ray’s. He knew Ray had been up for more than twenty-four hours and what he would need would be food, a shower and sleep, Leo would arrange for all three. He searched the cupboard and fridge and found a can of condensed cream of chicken soup, milk, and a tube of biscuits, perfect. Leo whisked the soup and milk together and started it simmering. He brushed the tops of the biscuits with butter then put them in the oven. Leo had the light meal ready by the time Ray walked in.

Ray had not realized how bone tired he was till he set foot in his quarters, and the smell of soup and biscuits reminded him he had not eaten for sixteen hours. Leo planted a soft kiss on his lips and guided him to the kitchen table. Leo poured the soup into a large mug then split and buttered two biscuits.

“Eat, shower, then bed” Leo commanded, “You’ve been up for more than a day.”

“Only if you do the last two with me” Ray said.

Leo smiled, “the things I do for the resistance.” Leo ate a biscuit with butter and jam then got up to prepare the shower.

Ray closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the shower wall while Leo gently washed his aching body. It had been a long time he used his powers for so long and at such a high level and it had taken a toll on his muscles. He would need to build up his endurance if this was going to become a regular thing. Leo turned Ray around and finished with the wash, his hands were teasing when he got to Ray’s cock and sack, promising more in the future. 

“All done” crooned Leo, as he wrapped Ray in a towel and then dried himself.

The pair headed off to bed, and Leo pulled Ray close. Ray melted into Leo’s arms letting sleep claim him. Leo tucked Ray’s head under his chin and lightly stroked his back.

“I was so fucking scared” Leo whispered after Ray had fallen asleep, “when the radio went down, I thought I had lost you. I’ll be damned if I ever let that happen again.”

Ray woke after his eight-hour nap, feeling refreshed. He found Leo on the couch reading a detective novel from Hartley’s private collection. Leo smiled and patted the space besides him, Ray came and sat down.

“I was going to wake you up in a little while” said Leo. “I know you need to meet with your team at eight, part of me wishes I could come.”

“I need to talk to you about that” said Ray, “I’ve talked to the General, and he was quite impressed with your weapon skills and your performance on the obstacle course. Mitch gave you a glowing report on your hand to hand fighting skills, he said you had a unique but effective style. The General has given me the go ahead to make you part of my team.”

“I feel like there is a ‘but’ coming” said Leo.

“There is” replied Ray, “here in our private lives, we are equals, but in the field I would be your commanding officer. I would expect you to follow my orders without question just like the rest of the team, even if you don’t agree with them. Can you do that?”

“When you’re in uniform you will be the boss of me, I can accept that” Leo smiled, “I guess I will have to keep out of uniform as much as possible.”

“No joking Leo, this is serious” admonished Ray.

“Then the serious answer is yes, you will be my commanding officer and I will treat you as such.”

Ray leaned forward and captured Leo’s lips in a passionate kiss, “All right then, let’s go meet your new team mates.” 

Leo learned that the debriefing was really a party to celebrate a job well done. There was beer, hard liquor, pizzas, and burgers. Ray called his men over to introduce them to Leo. Leo learned that Hicks, Vasquez, Hudson and Drake were the munitions experts. Reynolds was Ray’s second-in-command and Iris’s love interest. McCoy and Farman were crack snipers. Ferro was an expert mechanic and she piloted the team’s helicopter. The team was rounded out by Quinn, Adams, Ostrow, and Cook who were brave and willing solders.

The crew enthusiastically welcomed their new member. It warmed Leo’s heart to see how much they cared for each other and for their Captain. Leo had a good time with his new teammates. If they fought as hard as they partied, they would be an unbeatable force. After several slices of pizza and a few too many beers, Leo was ready to let Ray take him home and hopefully take advantage of his slightly intoxicated state. Ray did not disappoint.

Ray pulled off Leo’s shirt as he pulled him into the bedroom. He pushed Leo down on the bed and started unbuttoning Leo’s jeans.

“I want to make love to you, Leo” Ray growled, “I’ve wanted that almost from the moment I saw you. I want to make you mine.”

Leo pulled Ray down and ran his hands up and down Ray’s back, scratching with his short nails. He kissed Ray hard, licking his way into his mouth and then nipping his lips, when he released him. He looked into Ray’s beautiful gray eyes.

“Just as long as you know it’s a two way street” purred Len, “after this you will be mine, too.”

Ray nodded and the pair proceeded to remove the rest of their clothes. Ray captured Leo’s lips in gentler kiss. He then kissed his way down Leo’s jaw, neck and chest. Ray continued kissing down Leo’s body and buried his nose in Leo’s curly pubic hair. He paused to inhale the heady scent of his lover and then took Leo’s erect manhood into his mouth. 

Leo gasped and bucked up into Ray’s mouth. That was all the encouragement that Ray needed. He licked up and down Leo’s shaft, enjoying its lack of foreskin; he dipped his tongue into Leo’s slit and then sucked hard while massaging Leo’s sack. Leo buried his hands into Ray’s hair urging him to go faster and take him in deeper. Ray felt Leo’s sack tighten up, getting ready to come, but that was not Ray’s plan. 

Ray released Leo’s cock with a pop and traveled back up to Leo’s face. He pressed their lips together and his tongue demanded entrance into Leo’s mouth and Leo readily complied. He continued his ravaging of Leo’s mouth while his hand reached for a bottle of lube in the bedside table drawer. Ray lubed up one of his fingers then used it to circle and press into Leo’s entrance. Leo stiffened up and a small cry escaped his lips. 

Ray froze, had he gone too far? He did not know how experienced Leo was; maybe he should just finish sucking him off and calling it a night. He removed his finger and rubbed Leo’s lower back.

“Do you want to stop, Leo” Ray asked, “you’re in control here.”

“Don’t stop” replied Leo, “I want this, I want you inside me.”

Ray lifted Leo’s hips and placed a pillow underneath him, then he spread Leo’s legs and kissed the soft insides of his thighs. He mouthed Leo’s sack and licked his way down Leo’s perineum till he reached his puckered hole. Ray twirled his tongue around the outside of Leo’s entrance and then dived in a far as he could. A sigh escaped Leo’s lips and he pushed himself against Ray’s tongue, which was all the encouragement Ray needed.

Ray slicked up his fingers and slipped one pass the ring of muscle deep into Leo’s passage. Leo grunted in pain.

“Relax, sweetheart” Ray crooned, “it will pass in a moment.”

Ray inserted another finger gently stretching Leo open; he brushed against Leo’s prostate. Leo shuddered and moaned in delight. Ray added a third finger and brushed up against that sweet spot again and again, until Leo was reduced to a quivering mass of pleasure. Ray removed his fingers and Leo made a little mew of protest.

“Don’t worry” whispered Ray, “I’m not done yet.”

Ray lubed up his shaft and lifted Leo’s legs. He had meant to put Leo’s feet up in his shoulders but Leo surprised him by wrapping his long legs around Ray’s waist. Ray entered Leo little by little till he was fully sheathed in Leo’s hot, tight channel.

“Fuck me, Ray” moaned Leo, “as hard and as fast as you want.”

Ray happily complied, pounding into Leo while pumping Leo’s cock till they both climaxed and collapsed in each other’s arms. They lay liked that for a while trading weary kisses, until Ray had enough strength to get a damp cloth from the bathroom to clean them up. The pair soon fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Leo woke up a few hours later, to the comforting weight of Ray sprawled across his chest. He pulled the blankets about them and put his arms around Ray pulling closer. Ray sighed in his sleep and nuzzled into Leo’s chest. 

Leo reflected on his life as he stroked Ray’s soft brown hair. He felt like he sprang into this world fully formed, not unlike Athena from the head of Zeus. His past was a mystery, all he had now was his present and future, but that was enough, more than enough. He had his new friends, a team, a cause to fight for and most importantly this man in his arms. Was he in love wondered Leo, had he ever been in love before. He kissed the top of Ray’s head and drifted back to sleep, whatever this was, he wanted more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter could be considered the end of the first book of this story. The next section will quickly take us to the Crisis on Earth X, but only from the point of view of Leo, Ray, and their friends Please remember I love comments and kudos, they warm my whole body and it is still quite cold where I live.


	8. Life in the Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo's life for the past several months have been a combination of both good times and bad. Here's a little view of what it has been like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt I had to give you a little taste of what life was like for Leo and Ray and how their relationship and Leo's relationship with others on the base has evolved.

The months with the resistance passed quickly for Leo. He and Ray declared their love for each other two months into their relationship. Leo was very sure he had never been in love before, how could he have forgotten such a feeling. Every morning when he woke up with Ray in his arms he felt like he was in heaven. 

Ray was a gentle and patient lover, teaching Leo things that he had never known or had forgotten. The chance that he had come to Ray as a fortyish year old virgin, no matter how unlikely, made him smile. If he had other lovers they were as good as forgotten when he was in Ray’s arms. Ray was always enthusiastically happy with Leo’s performance. Whether Leo was topping or bottoming, giving blow jobs or hand jobs, Ray always assured Leo that there was no one as wonderful as him and that Leo had now ruined him for any other relationship.

“Good thing” Leo would murmur, “because there’s no way in hell I am ever letting you go.”

Being a member of Ray’s team and following his orders was much easier than then Leo thought. Ray knew what he was doing and every mission Leo went on was a success with no loss of life. There were some missions in which Leo was not allowed to participate. This angered him, for he loathed letting Ray out of his sight for any length of a time. Once Ray told him that he felt that Leo didn’t have the stamina needed for a certain mission and that all the men who were going were in their twenties and early thirties. Leo pouted and slept at the quarters he still had with Mitch until Mitch convinced Leo he was being an idiot. Leo was ready to beg for Ray’s forgiveness, but Ray welcomed him back as if nothing had happened.

Leo wondered if he had ever been part of a team and maybe it had been a bad experience, because it took him a while to completely trust his teammates, but once he did, he doubted if he could ever find a better group of people. Even though he liked them all, he soon picked his favorites. Hudson and Hicks were great drinking buddies, after missions the three would usually drink till Iris kicked them out of her bar. He would have a killer hangover in the morning and once a black eye, but it was totally worth it. Drake and Vasquez included him in what seemed to be their off duty mission in life, which was to mercilessly prank the humorless Reynolds. Leo decided to scale back on this when Iris, Reynold’s now fiancée, threatened to brain him with a beer bottle.

Indeed, love was in the air. One of Ray’s snipers shyly approached Ray and Len while they were working out in the gym.

“Captain, Mr. Snart” said Seth McCoy, “may I have a moment of your time?”

“Sure, McCoy” answered Ray.

“I was wondering if you and Mr. Snart would do me the favor of being groomsmen at my wedding to Miss Maybelle Hatfield.” 

“Of course” Ray replied. 

“I would be happy to” added Leo, when's the big day?”

“It’s this Sunday” answered Seth.

“Why so soon” asked Leo, “we don’t even have time to throw you a bachelor party.”

“Maybelle is in the family way, so Clem wants us to get hitched while the chaplain is here.” 

“He can’t force you marry” stated Ray. “Not if you don’t want to.”

“You got it wrong Captain, I want to get hitched, Maybelle was the one on the fence, but not now.”

So the wedding was held that Sunday. The wedding party was in a combination of dress uniforms and civilian suits. Clem Hatfield escorted his sister down the aisle and happily handed her over to Seth. With this wedding the Hatfield-McCoy feud was finally ended.

The wedding also saw the start of a friendship between Leo and Clem Hatfield, which was surprising because Clem was the one who almost choked Leo to death that day at the gym. Clem was the head cook on the morning shift at the commissary and Leo discovered that Clem was the one who made the biscuits and gravy that Leo dearly loved.

“Teach me how to make those biscuits” slurred Leo after his fifth beer, “and I will be your friend for life."

“Sure” replied Clem, “show up at the kitchen tomorrow morning at five and we’ll get started.” 

Ray snickered at the crestfallen look on Leo’s face, manual labor at the crack of dawn was not what Leo had planned. But Leo sucked it up and went. Within a short time he was a master of all southern breakfast foods. He also added the Hartfield-McCoy clan to his growing circle of friends.

Leo tried to hang out with Mitch and Hartley at least once a week. He enjoyed discussing ethical and philosophical issues with Hartley; the kid was the smartest person he knew, and it was just plain comforting to hang with Mitch. He did not know why, but Mitch felt familiar and safe. Leo also made sure to check in with Tina regularly. She loved drawing his blood and getting other specimens, still trying to figure out his speed healing. Underneath her no-nonsense demeanor there was a kind and caring person. Associating with these people helped ground Leo in his new life.

Leo, along with the rest of the base, looked forward to the visits from General Winn Schott. General Schott spent the majority of his time at the secret base in Starling City but he made sure to visit his other bases to keep in touch with his people, deliver needed info and boost morale. On his last visit Schott gifted Leo with two new parkas, one in urban and the other in woodland camouflage.

“Had a hell of a time getting these” Schott told Leo, “but we can’t have you sticking out like a sore thumb in that black parka of yours.”

Leo accepted the parkas gratefully; his respect and admiration for the general had grown immensely since their tense first meeting. It was obvious that the general would die for the resistance and every decision he made, no matter how hard, was for the good of their cause. But the Schott also knew when to stop being the supreme leader and would spend time drinking and carousing with his troops. Leo and Ray once caught him doing the ‘walk of shame’ out of Tina McGee quarters at six in the morning.

“Don’t you two have somewhere to be” asked Schott.

“Not really, Sir” answered Ray.

“Well then find some place” ordered the general, but he couldn’t help cracking a smile.

Life was very good for Leo; it might have been perfect, if it wasn’t for the dreams.

The dreams started four months ago. Leo had been with the resistance for eight months and Ray wanted to celebrate.

“Why celebrate eight months” asked Leo

“Eight is my lucky number” replied Ray, “and it was also six months ago, today, that we first told each other ‘I love you’.” 

“You are such a sentimental fool” smiled Leo, “but you’re my sentimental fool. How about we go to Iris’s place and have couple of beers, a plate of pickled eggs, some chicken wings, fried calamari, and some fried potatoes?” 

“Now who’s the sentimental fool? That was the first meal we had out in public as a couple.”

The lovers had dinner with Champagne instead of beer. Then they went to Ray’s quarters and had a wild night of lovemaking. They fell asleep, a sticky, sweaty mess, in each other’s arms. That was when the dreams began. 

Leo was on a ramp, his feet seemed glued to the ground, his hand was in some sort of machine with glowing lights, and he couldn’t move. There were people shouting at him, shooting at him. He wanted to run, but he couldn’t. He stood there helplessly while the machine glowed brighter and brighter, then it exploded tearing his body to shreds. 

The next thing Leo knew he was that he was in Ray’s arms and that his body was drenched in a cold sweat. Ray was shaking him and rubbing his back and chest. Ray had a panicked look in his eyes.

“Leo, are you all right? For God’s sake talk to me”

Leo grabbed onto Ray’s arms, breathing heavily for a few moments before answering.

“I’m okay, Ray, I just had a bad dream.”

“That was more than just a bad dream, you were screaming and thrashing around, it took me forever to wake you up. You’re covered with sweat and you’re so cold, maybe we should call Tina.”

“No” replied Leo, “there’s no need to disturb her, it’s was probably the Champagne. Why don’t we take a shower and then we can go back to bed.” 

Leo let the hot water pound his body, he was more shook-up then he admitted. The dream, no nightmare, was so real and familiar. The water and Ray’s gentle hands finally calmed him. Ray had exchanged the sweat soaked sheets for clean ones and pulled Leo close. Leo snuggled into Ray’s chest and fell into a dreamless sleep.

But it wasn’t the Champagne, the dreams kept coming, four to five times a week. Ray finally made him see Tina and she gave him a complete exam.

“There’s nothing wrong that I can detect” Tina told Leo, “All your blood tests and the brain CAT scan are normal. If I had to guess, I would say that your dreams could be forgotten memories making themselves known. Do you still have the journal I gave you?”

“Yes, but I filled it up and never felt the need for another.”

Tina handed him a new journal. “Why don’t you write down your dreams? Maybe doing so would help you remember.”

Leo suppressed a shiver, “if these dreams represent my former life, I don’t know if I want to remember, but if you think it will help, I’ll do it.”

Leo separated the dreams into two types, benign dreams and nightmares. In some way the benign dreams were worse than the nightmares because they left him feeling a little empty inside. He kept the journal at his bedside so he could record the dreams while they were still fresh in his mind and from the safety of Ray’s arms, if needed. Leo used the front of the book for benign dreams and flipped it over and recorded nightmares in the back.

The nightmares were the easiest to record because they were violent and vivid and the violence was directed towards him. There four reoccurring nightmares, including the one where he was torn to shreds by the glowing machine. In two he was a child and in the other one an adult.

The first childhood nightmare was the worse. He was being beaten by a large man. The man would tell him between blows that he was worthless and a waste of oxygen. The man also told him that the beatings were for his own good and if he would ever learn to be worth something the beatings would stop. He would run from the man and ended up in a maze. Just when he thought he was safe, he turned the corner and there was the man. The man would punch Leo until he fell to the ground then he would kick Leo till he was sure he would die. That would be when Ray would wake him up and he would sob into Ray’s chest.

The second childhood nightmare was not as bad, but still pretty awful. In this one, Leo was in prison but he was a child so that made no sense. He was frightened and friendless and other boys would torment him. Whenever he tried to eat the other boys would take his food, when he tried to sleep they would poke at him to keep him awake. He felt himself getting weaker and weaker until he was sure he would pass out from hunger and exhaustion. He then saw himself surrounded by these boys and one pulled a homemade knife, Leo closed his eyes and waited for the knife to plunge into him but it never did.

In the third nightmare he was his present age. He was in a glass cell and he was being pummeled by a larger man. For some reason he was not fighting back, but taking the beating like he deserved it. After a short time he ended up on the floor of the cell, beaten to a pulp. The man raised his first to deliver a killing blow. Leo stared at the man as if asking him to finish the job and kill him. The death blow didn’t come and Leo did not know why.

The benign dreams seemed to be slices of life. They were shorter and sometimes Leo would have two or three per night. Leo would need to grab his journal right away because the memory these dreams would disappear quickly. 

There was a dark haired girl, a figure skater dressed in gold, who was the subject of some of the dreams. Leo felt he knew this girl for most of his life and had a fierce love for her. This girl grew into a wisecracking independent woman, but Leo still felt the need to protect her. These dreams left Leo sad. He had a feeling that she was real and he left her without saying goodbye.

There was a man in some of the dreams, a fiery presence, almost larger than life. Like the woman, Leo felt a deep affection for this man and a need to watch out for him, but unlike the woman Leo occasionally feared him.

He had many adventures with the fiery man and sometimes the woman joined them. They both had guns like his, the man’s shot fire and woman’s a golden liquid. Some of the adventures they had were less than legal. In the dreams he killed people, but that didn’t bother him much because he had killed his share of Nazis since joining the resistance.

There were a few others who were guest stars in Leo’s dreams. There was a group of idiots that seemed to be constantly screwing up Leo’s life and an odd fellow who dressed in red and sped around like Hermes followed by a trail of lightening. He could do without the idiots but he liked the speedster. 

Leo found that the more he wrote his dreams and nightmares down, the less they occurred. They had decreased to only once or twice a week. When he did have the nightmares, they did not subject him to the same levels of terror, but Leo attributed much of that to the man who held him in his arms till Leo fell asleep.

…

Ray would never admit this to Leo, but he feared the dreams almost as much as Leo did. Ray would wrap Leo up in his arms and gently stroke him till Leo fell asleep, but then Ray would lay there and watch his lover for any signs of distress. Ray would eventually fall asleep only to be awakened by Leo’s screams or by Leo talking to people in his dreams. 

Ray found it almost more disturbing when Leo talked in his sleep. It was obvious that Leo was fond of whoever he was talking to. Could there be a former lover or worse, a spouse in Leo’s past. If there was another person, then what would happen to Ray if, or when Leo remembered?

One day Ray was in his quarters alone, Leo was with Clem Hatfield learning how to make a southern dish called Country Captain. It amused Leo to make a Captain to serve his Captain, but the dish was involved and it would be a while till Leo came back with dinner. Ray started cleaning up and he came across Leo’s journal, he knew it was wrong but he could not stop himself from reading.

The descriptions of the nightmares tore at Ray’s heart, but the descriptions of the dreams came near to breaking it. If these dreams were memories, Leo had a wonderful life and two people he dearly loved. Ray wiped the beginning of tears from his eyes. He was so affected that he didn’t hear Leo come in, carrying his culinary creation. Ray jumped up, dropped the journal and started to apologize, but Leo held up his hand and started to speak. 

“Love, you could have looked at that any time you wished, all you needed to do is ask, but that’s not important now.” Leo put the dinner down and wrapped his arms around Ray, “tell me, Love, why you are crying?”

Ray laid his head on Leo’s chest, “you suffered so, Leo, I wish I could have been there to help you.”

“And, what else” encouraged Leo.

“The man and woman you wrote about in your dreams, I think they were more than just friends, I think they are two of the tattoos on your chest, nobody tattoos just anybody on their body.”

“I think they were, too. I think they were very important to me, but they are in my past” Leo took Ray’s face between his hands and kissed him deeply, “you are my future, you gorgeous idiot.”

Ray returned the kiss, and then one kiss became many, till Leo pulled away. “We can pick this up later, but now my Country Captain is getting cold.”

Country Captain was a curried chicken and rice dish popular in the Low Countries of the South and it was delicious.

“What’s for dessert” asked Ray.

“You are” answered Leo with a smirk, “I’ve thought of a suitable punishment for you looking at my journal without permission.”

Leo stood up and dragged Ray out of his chair towards the bedroom, “I am going to have you anyway I want as many times as I want.” 

They had barely reached the bedroom, when someone knocked at the front door.

“Ignore it” growled Leo.

“Captain Terrill” a voice came from outside, “I have an urgent communication from General Schott.”

Ray disengaged himself from Leo and answered the door. A young woman saluted and gave Ray an envelope. Ray read the message and swore.

“What’s wrong” asked Leo.

“An extraction team was sent and has retrieved the Subterranean. He reports that the Nazis have their portal finished, stable and operational. They are getting ready to launch an attack on another earth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will incorporate the Crisis on Earth-X story, but I will try to fill the giant plot holes the annoyed the heck out of me. I figure probably 2-3 more chapters, but that can always change. Hope you'll stay with me, I have a great finale already planned.


	9. And so it Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out the identity of the Subterranean. The heroes from Earth One and Thirty-eight find then selves in mortal danger and it's Ray and Leo to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while to get this one out. It took a while to figure out how to weave my story with the CW's. Hope you enjoy my efforts.

“What are our orders” asked Leo.

“None yet, they are bringing the Subterranean here because he was injured during the extraction and we are the nearest medical facility. As senior officer on the base I am to take charge of the situation.”

Ray threw on his uniform and headed to the sickbay, with Leo on his heels. Ray didn’t ask Leo to come, but it was easier than ordering him to stay behind. As he neared sickbay he was joined by an excited Hartley. 

“Oh my God” the young man said, “the Subterranean is here at our base, can this day get any more exciting.”

“How did you know he was here, Hartley” asked Leo.

“Come on, Leo” Hartley snorted, “There’s nothing that goes over any network that I don’t know about.”

Hartley fell into step behind the pair. When they reached the entrance of the sickbay, they were met by a lieutenant and sergeant from the extraction team. They gave Ray a salute but did not move.

“Captain” said the lieutenant, “I am authorized to let you pass, but I am not sure about your companions.”

“Mr. Snart is a trusted member of my team” replied Ray, “and Mr. Hathaway, well...”

Tina popped her head out of sickbay, “Oh good, Hartley is with you, the Subterranean has been asking for him.”

“Asking for me, why?”

“Why don’t you go in and find out” replied Tina.

Hartley walked into the sickbay flanked by Leo and Ray. There was a lean man lying on one of the beds. He had an IV infusing into his left arm. His head was covered with bandages. He had a pair of horn-rimmed glasses perched awkwardly on his nose. The man smiled and held out his hand towards Hartley. 

“Dear Boy” Harrison Wells said. “It is so good to see you. I hope you can forgive me for the way I left you.”

Hartley emitted a strangled sob and threw himself into Harrison’s arms. “They said you had died, I never got to tell you.”

Harrison made a hushing sound, cupped Hartley’s face between his hands, and then kissed Hartley tenderly on the lips. Hartley pulled back for a moment, a look of confusion on his face, but then he wrapped his arms around Harrison’s neck and pulled the older man into a passionate kiss.

“Why don’t we give them a little time alone” suggested Tina, ushering Leo and Ray out the sickbay door.

“So the Subterranean and Hartley are together” asked Leo.

“Hartley had a crush on Dr. Wells” answered Ray, “they met shortly after Hartley came to us. Harrison took Hartley under his wing, he is a true genius in so many fields and Hartley was naturally drawn towards him. We all thought he was dead, how in the Hell did he become the Subterranean?”

“Your guess is as good as mine” said Tina, "you should probably go back in there now.”

“Do you want me to wait out here” asked Leo.

“No, I have a feeling that whatever happens next is going to involve our team.”

The pair went back into sickbay and found Hartley sitting next to Wells holding his hand in both of his. There was a wide smile on Hartley’s kiss swollen lips. Ray and Leo stood at the foot of Harrison’s bed.

“We had a wonderful memorial service for you” said Ray, “there was not a dry eye in the house. The general seemed truly broken up; I give him credit on his acting abilities.”

“I regret all the pain I caused my friends” responded Wells, “but the general saw a unique opportunity to infiltrate the Nazi science community at its highest level. That was something we could not pass up. I took over the position of a scientist that was ‘accidentally’ killed during a lab explosion.”

Harrison continued in a convincing German accent, “I was Dr. Frederick Schubert of the Black Forest region; I came with impeccable credentials created by one of our finest hackers.” 

“I could have done that for you” pouted Hartley.

Wells squeezed Hartley’s hand, “I know you could have, Dear Boy, but I did not want to put you in even the slightest danger. If something happened to you, who would I have to come home to?”

“It looks like you almost didn’t come home” interjected Leo, “I’m Leonard Snart; by the way, I joined Captain Terrill’s team about a year ago.”

“You’re right, Mr. Snart, it was very hard to appear to be working on a project and sabotaging it at the same time. I am surprised I lasted as long as I did. I was being taking to Vice-Führer Lance for interrogation and execution, I am lucky to be lying here today.”

Hartley shivered at the mention of Vice-Führer Lance, and well he should. Lance was known for a ruthlessness and brutality that exceeded the Führer, himself. Lance had his base of operations in one of the few remaining concentration camps. There he could indulge his love of torture and killing both in the service of the Reich and for his own pleasure. Wells had escaped a slow and painful death by the hands of the monster who had murdered his own daughter.

“The information I am relating to you” Harrison told Ray, “has already been given to General Schott, but since your commandoes are the closest guerilla unit to Lance’s base, the general felt that any operations will commence from here.”

“Makes sense” said Ray, “I assume you know why the Führer is so interested in accessing other worlds.”

“I do” answered Harrison, “his wife is dying.”

“What?!” the other three answered in unison.

“There is a doctor on the Führer’s staff who has recently defected to our side. She informed us that Overgirl is in need of a heart transplant and they are searching other worlds for a suitable donor.”

“Do you mean with all the available hearts on this world, they could not find a match” asked Leo.

“Overgirl has a secret; she is not from our earth but from another planet. A planet she calls Krypton” Harrison ignored the astonished looks on the other’s faces and continued. “So the donor she needs must also be from that planet.”

“So they are hoping she has a double on another world" said Leo, "just like I had a double on your world.”

“What do you mean” asked Harrison.

“I am from another world” answered Leo, “just like Ray.”  
“Well I guess some things have changed since I've been gone” said Harrison, “let me fill you in on the whole story.” 

Ray and Leo pulled up chairs and listen with fascination to Harrison’s tale.

Overgirl was the only person that the Führer loved, when it was discovered that her heart was failing he vowed he would find a way to save her. Dr. Cisco Ramon was the first person to stumble on evidence of the multiverse and the Führer offered anything he desired to find a way to travel there. At first, Ramon and his colleagues could only access other worlds for a short time but it was long enough to discover that each world contain the same people. That evidence was enough to send the Führer on a quest to visit all worlds to find his wife’s double, kill her and take her heart. 

“How many worlds have they checked out” asked Leo.

“Close to forty and somewhere along the way the Führer has received help from a man from the future who can run at impossible speeds. He was the one who discovered my true identity. Right before I was arrested. I heard they had discovered a donor and were making preparations to attack.”

“So what do we do now” asked Ray.

“For now we sit tight” said Harrison. He looked fondly at Hartley, “and I need my favorite ghost to be the fly on the Führer’s wall, are up for that, Dear Boy?”

Hartley beamed, “Of course I am. I’ll show you my equipment, my quarters are in the archives, and you can stay with me if you like.”

“I would like nothing better, as soon as Dr. McGee releases me” Harrison turned to Ray, “the lieutenant has orders for you from the general, let me know if I can be of any help.”

Ray took the orders from the lieutenant and he and Leo found an empty table at the commissary. Leo went to get some coffee, when he returned he noted that Ray had read the orders and had a troubled look on his face.

“What are the general’s orders” asked Leo, “if he wants us to take down the portal we need more than just our squad?”

“He doesn’t want us to be envolved with the portal, his plans are to let the Führer and his troops go through. He has a weapon that will destroy the portal, trapping the Führer, Overgirl, and his Stormtroopers in the other world. We will take out the Vice-Führer and his men at his base. The general is hoping that the loss of these leaders will be the beginning of the end for the Reich.”

“But what about the other world, do we just leave the Nazis there?”

“The general feels that the arm forces of the other world will be able to defeat them with a minimal loss of life.”

“Minimal loss of life” responded Leo, “that sucks.”

“That’s the orders” answered Ray, “I am not questioning them, are you?”

“No, I’m not” Leo reached over and squeezed Ray’s hand, “it’s late, let’s go to bed.”

The pair returned to Ray’s quarters and Leo pressed him up against the hallway wall. He growled a kiss into Ray’s mouth.

“I didn’t forget about your punishment, there is still a lot of night left.”

Leo reached around Ray’s ass and pulled him up and Ray wrapped his legs around Leo’s waist. Leo effortlessly carried his lover to the bedroom.

“I love you” Ray whispered into Leo’s ear.”

“And I you” replied Leo, “and don’t you ever forget it.”

...

The next few days were tense ones for Ray’s team. He had filled them in on their assignment and informed them that they needed to be ready in a moment’s notice, but until then there was nothing for them do but sit and wait. Leo would visit the archives to see how the surveillance was coming along; he thought it was adorable to see Harrison Wells and Hartley holding hands while monitoring the Reich on Hartley’s computers. Leo made a mental note to seriously injure Wells if he ever broke Hartley’s heart.

Leo and Ray spent their nights making love, Leo was almost insatiable in his desire to couple with Ray in every way possible.

“My Lord” acclaimed Ray as Leo pounded into him, “You act like every time will be our last.”

“Shut up” Leo snarled as he came violently inside Ray, “How do you know it won’t?”

Leo pulled out of Ray and turned away, but Ray grabbed him by the shoulders, turned him back and pulled him to his chest.

“Have faith Leo, I’m the Ray, you’re Citizen Cold and we got a crack team behind us, we’ll get through this.”

Leo sighed, “I don’t like the ideal of you going in there first, by yourself. It’s a God Damned concentration camp.”

“I’m just going in to get the lay of the land and make sure the Vice-Führer is there. You know I can get out if I have to.”

“Tell me about the tunnel again” asked Leo.

“The tunnel is connected to the killing ditch” answered Ray. “They line the prisoners up, shoot them and they fall into the ditch. Once the bodies are in the ditch, the storm troopers can easily dispatch anybody who not dead. No one would think of looking for an escape tunnel there.”

“And the ditch is easily defendable in case we can’t get out right away, correct?”

“That’s right, My Love” soothed Ray, “everything will be fine, no surprises.”

Later that morning Leo was in sweat pants making breakfast for Ray and himself. He had just put the biscuits in the oven when there was a knock on the door. He opened the door to reveal an out of breath Hartley. Hartley ogled Leo’s naked chest for a few seconds.

“It’s a good thing we’re both taken” he stammered.

“Anything I can do for you Hartley” Leo asked. “Or did you just come here to window shop?”

“Yes, I mean no, not to window shop” Hartley stuttered, “I came to tell you, this not official, but it might as well be. I might as well have heard it from the Führer’s mouth.”

“Calm down, Hartley” said Ray, coming into the kitchen, “what do you need to tell us?”

“The Führer has picked a world to invade. He will be taking Overgirl, the guy from the future and a whole squadron of Stormtroopers. They plan to leave later today and they are taking a lot of equipment with. We think they plan to stay for a while.”

As Hartley was speaking a soldier arrived with orders for Ray. He read them over and then passed them to Leo.

“Time to call the team together” Ray said.

The team met on the tarmac, dressed in urban camouflage and armed to the teeth.

“All right” said Ray, “the Vice-Führer’s camp is a good eight hours drive away. If we leave now we should get there before sundown. We will have plenty of time to set up for our attack.”

Ray looked down the line to one of his men, “McCoy; you will be staying here to help Mitch Malone with base security.”

“Why, sir” asked a confused Seth McCoy, “have I done something wrong.”

Ray smiled, “Maybelle is due any day, Seth, and I think the team would agree, that your place is with her.”

The rest of the team nodded and the soldiers besides Seth slapped him on the back.

“Yes, Sir” said McCoy, “Thank you, Sir, and good luck.”

The team headed out in fifteen minutes. Ray, Leo and Lieutenant Reynolds were in the company’s jeep, while the rest of the Commandoes were divided between two trucks. The little convoy stayed to the back roads, it added more time to the journey but the threat of meeting the enemy was almost zero. Little conversation was exchanged until they got to their destination, a wooded area about a mile from the Vice-Führer’s camp. 

Ray stripped off his camo and changed into a concentration camp uniform bearing a pink triangle and taped a communicator to his chest. He pulled Leo into a kiss.

“See you soon, Leo” he said as he slipped off into the woods.

“You damn well better” Leo called after him.

Ray slipped in through the tunnel by the killing ditch and joined the inmates in the yard. Nobody noticed his appearance, the inmates were too demoralized and the guards too bored. He looked for any signs of the Vice-Führer but saw none. Ray had just resigned himself to a long wait, when he noticed a commotion by the front gate. There were Vice-Führer Lance and some his men; they were dragging six bodies into the yard.

“Inform me when they wake up” the Vice-Führer said, then he turned and entered his living quarters.

Ray looked at the unconscious people with interest. There were two women in leather, a young black man, an elderly white man, a man who looked remarkably like the Führer and a trim young man wearing some sort of red outfit with a lightning bolt on its chest. They were each wearing a collar around their necks which glowed with a blue light and their hands cuffed in the front. The people woke up and huddled together talking to each other.

It was obvious, to Ray, that these people were not from around here. Could they be prisoners from that other world? He walked over to engage them in conversation, but before he could say a word, the young black man pointed at the pink triangle on his chest.

“What is the pink triangle for” he asked. “What did you do?”

“I loved the wrong person” Ray replied. 

Ray slipped his hand underneath his shirt and turned on his communicator so his team could listen in. He walked over to the older man, probably the leader, but before he could say anything, Vice-Führer Lance arrived. Lance had his guards surround the six and started the verbal abuse which was his perverted form of foreplay before he took someone’s life.

Ray moved away and started speaking into his communicator.

“Lance is here and some prisoners from the other world. Get in here, now!”

One of the guards grabbed Ray by the arm and pulled him towards Lance.

“Not only is this one a pervert” the guard said, “he’s also crazy, he’s talking to himself.”

At that moment the six decided to attack but they were quickly brought down by electrical shocks from their collars. Lance surveyed the group and kicked the one nearest to him.

“Take them” he told his guards, “line them up by the ditch, and take the pervert, too.”

Ray realized they were being lined up for execution. He did not want to reveal himself; he prayed that his team would get here soon. The guards put their rifles to their shoulders. Lance put a black bag over the head of the Führer look alike. He turned to his men.

“Ready. Aim…”

Suddenly a white light coursed across the hands of the guards freezing them to their guns, making it impossible for them to pull the triggers.

“I hate fire” Leo shouted.

The rest of Ray’s men attacked, while Leo took out the guard towers with exploding ice bombs. Then he and Ray pushed the others into the ditch. Leo eyed Ray, relieved that he was unharmed. He then glanced at the newcomers; Leo stopped and stared at one of them. It was the red-clad speedster from his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It made no sense for Ray and Leo to be at that prison camp, the same time Flash and Company show up, so I gave them a reason. Did not makes sense for Ray to be wearing a collar so I left it off. I also put Ray's commandos in the fight and a secret tunnel because there's no way they could have just ran away with out being shot. I put Hartley and Wells together because I always thought Earth One Hartley had a bit of a thing for Earth One Wells and I wanted them to be happy here.


	10. Two Earths Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Leo find out what the other-world heroes want, but will they be able to help them succeed? Leo needs to solve the mystery of his dreams without endangering his love or his friends. Will this be the beginning of a new alliance or a nightmare brought to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I posted, but I was busy cleaning up and reformatting my first three stories, 'Do not go Gentle into that Goodnight', 'Christmas Eve at Mick's' and 'The Trial of Leonard Snart'. They are much more reader friendly now (shameless self-promotion). If you haven't read them maybe you would like to give them a peek. Events in this chapter are based on the third episode in Crises crossover.

Leo stared the kid in red, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. Then the kid spoke.

“You’re Leonard Snart’s doppelgänger.”

“No” Leo replied trying to think of something that would explain his staring, “I’m Leonard Snart but you can call me Leo. That’s a fantastic outfit, did you make that?”

“Leo” said Ray, “you were cutting it kind of close.”

“Couldn’t be helped” responded Leo, “there’s extra Storm Troopers here; I think it’s time for you to shine, Buddy.”

Ray turned to the newcomers, “you might want to close your eyes.”

Ray lit up and ascended in all his glory. He mowed down Storm Troopers from above while his commandos attacked from below. He searched for Lance without success, could he have gotten away? The Commandos were start starting to lose ground to Lance’s troops, it was time to retreat.

Leo remained in the ditch, defending the newcomers. Several of them started to look familiar, but was that feeling real or was his mind playing tricks on him. He didn’t have time to think about it now, may be later when they weren’t in danger.

Ray and the team jumped into the ditch. Drake worked to remove the cover from their tunnel.

“Come on let’s go” said Ray.

“Where are we going” asked the Führer look alike.

“To our base” answered Ray.

“Your base” questioned the woman in white leather.

“And who are you” asked the woman in black.

“I was thinking exactly the same the about you all” Ray replied.

“You might have to tell us on the way” Leo interjected.

The group followed Ray through the tunnel to the team’s vehicles and they started towards the general’s main base.

Leo elected to sit in the back of one of the trucks with the strangers. He addressed the man in red.

“You said I looked like someone you knew?”

“Yes” responded the man, “a man from our world, Leonard Snart, Captain Cold.”

“And is he still around” Leo tried to keep his voice casual.

“No he was killed saving his friends and possibly the world.”

“Any witnesses to his death” Leo asked.

“Not exactly” answered the woman in white, “myself and the rest of his crew saw the place he was at blow up, he died a hero. Why do you want to know?”

“I don’t know” Leo feigned disinterest, “thought I’d like to meet my double.”

The trucks pulled up to the resistance’s main base. Ray gathered everyone by the door. He sent his troops in with the exception of Leo and Reynolds.

“Before we go in” he told the other-worlders, “You are going to tell us how you got here and why.”

Ray got to know the stranger’s names and some information, but his interrogation was cut short by the appearance of Drake.

“Captain” said Drake, “the general wants you to come in and bring them with you.”

Ray led the group into the resistance’s main base. The strangers looked around with wonder at all the high tech equipment. Ray’s team noticed those looks with more than a little pride.

“Ferro” Ray called his engineer over and gestured to the other-worlders, “Can you remove those collars?”

Ferro examined the collar around one of the women’s neck and pulled some tools from her belt.

“No problem, Captain” she replied and she quickly removed the collars from each neck.

“That’s one hell of a story” said Ray, as he continued his questioning. “You’re a speedster?”

“Yeah” answered Barry.

“And you two turn into the burning man?”

“That’s right” answered Jax and Martin together.

Ray looked at Oliver, “and you’re the good doppelgänger of the Führer?”

“Good might be an oversimplification” said Sara.

Leo hitched his ass up on a counter next to Ray. He fixed the visitors with a gaze that would usually cause the recipients some discomfort. He was disappointed that it seemed to have no effect.

“You still haven’t told us what earth you’re from” drawled Leo, “clearly it’s not this one.”

“We’re from Earth One” Barry said.

“Everyone probably thinks their earth is number one” responded Leo.

“Do you know how we got here” asked Barry.

“Yeah, I have a pretty good idea” said Ray. 

He grabbed a tablet and brought up the schematics of the Reich’s portal, “You guys came through this.”

“It’s a temporal gateway” said Barry.

“Like a breach” said Martin, “but more stable and larger?”

“We call it a portal” said Ray, “the Nazis have been working on it for a while and they finally perfected it.”

“Great” said Sara, “then we have a way to get back.”

“So where is this thing” asked Oliver.

“It’s actually not far from here” answered Leo.

“Twenty-two point three kilometers, to be exact” added Ray. 

“Well, we drive it” smirked Leo.

Oliver stepped forward looking almost as threatening as the Führer. “So take us to it.”

“Can’t do that” Ray answered.

“Why” demanded Sara.

Ray squared his shoulders. This was his world; he was in command here not these newcomers.

“Because the portal is in a facility guarded by a not-so-small army of Nazis” Ray replied.

“Yeah, well we faced worse” said Jax, casually.

“Look it’s our only way home” said Barry, “and we’re going through it.”

“Nobody is going through anything because we’re blowing it the hell up.”

Ray and Leo whirled around and there stood General Schott in a simple green uniform. He was wearing palm gloves to protect his recently injured hands.

Alex started toward him, “Winn” she said.

Leo inserted himself on her path towards the General. 

“Please, he is General Schott, supreme commander of the Army of Resistance.”

“Mr. Snart” asked Schott, “who are these people?”

“New friends from earth one” responded Leo. 

“And they’re on our side” added Ray.

“Except the part where you guys want to blow up our only way home” interrupted Jax. 

Leo held up his hands, “we don’t exactly want to.”

“Everyone we care about is on the other side of that portal imprisoned by Nazis” exclaimed Barry.

“The Nazis who want cut open my sister” added Alex, “we have to get back.”

“Eliminate that facility” said Martin, “and you eliminate our only chance of saving our friends from your enemies.”

Schott looked at the newcomers with compassion, “I’m sorry, but we have been waiting for an opportunity like this for years. We cannot wait any longer. This is the only chance to separate the Führer from his army. We are trying to turn this war around.”

Oliver started forward but was held back by Barry and Jax, “You are going to leave our earth at the mercy of the three psychopaths who have ravaged yours?”

The team was so occupied with Oliver, that nobody noticed Sara until she was right up in the General’s face.

“Look fingerless gloves…”

That was all Sara could say, because she found herself slammed up against a wall by Vasquez who was snarling like a rabid wolverine.”

“Shut your fucking mouth, Zorra, or I will shut it for you.”

“Stand down, Vasquez” ordered Schott. He sounded stern, but those who knew him could see the ghost of a smile on his lips.

Vazquez gave Sara one more shove against the wall then released her and went to stand with her team. Drake put his arm around his little friend’s shoulder and gave her a hug. 

After a few moments Sarah resume talking, in a more respectful manner, “all we are asking for is a little bit of time. Let us get into that facility and through that portal and you will never see us again.”

Leo addressed Sara and her group, “The portal is guarded by thirty Panzer Twelves, fifty Sturmtigers and one-hundred Schutzstaffel officers, not the best odds, maybe.” 

“I’ll take them” said Alex.

“No, you will not” answered the general, “we are blowing up that portal right now, final order.”

With that the general stalked away, leaving the little group crestfallen.

“Sorry” said Leo, “he’s a little rough around the edges, but he is the general and he has issued his orders.”

“I’ve got to get him to change his mind” cried Alex, turning to follow the general, “I’ve got to talk to him.”

Ray blocked her way, “Hey, you won’t change his mind, no one does.”

“On my earth” protested Alex, “he and my sister are the best of friends; they would do anything for each other.”

Leo put a hand on his lover’s shoulder, “Ray, let her try.”

Ray nodded and moved aside. Alex came back a few minutes later with tears in her eyes, obviously she had failed. She sat down at a desk and started to cry.

“My sister will die, I and can’t do anything to save her.”

“A sister” Leo whispered to himself.

Leo walked over to the weeping woman, he gave her arm a squeeze, “let me talk to him.”

“Mr. Snart” said Ray, “could you come with me please.”

“Yes, Captain” replied Leo as he followed his partner and commanding officer.

“Captain, please” said Leo, “let me talk to him.”

“Look, it” said Ray, “you said let Alex try so I let her try and she didn’t succeed.”

“So that’s that. We just let these poor strangely dressed individuals lose their one way home?”

“Look, it’s what General Schott ordered.” Ray changed out of his prison garb and into his uniform, “and I am not in the habit of deifying the general.”

“But...” started Leo, he was not ready to share his suspicions about the others; he had to think of another reason.

Ray interrupted, “Leo, why are you pushing this? We have fought and bled and sacrificed for this war. Then these strangers show up and you’re willing to throw everything away for them? The fate of our world is at stake.”

“So is their world and the lives of their loved ones.”

“Oh come on” was Ray’s reply.

Leo advanced on Ray until they were mere inches apart. His bright blue eyes transfixed Ray’s soft gray ones. 

“Tease me all you want for being sentimental; but these heroes would risk everything for the people they love.” Leo took Ray’s face between his hands, “Just like I would for you.”

Leo pressed their lips together in a soft, sweet kiss, channeling all the love he felt for this precious man. As he pulled away Ray chased his lips with a kiss of his own.

Ray chuckled, “you know I can’t say no when you look at me like that.”

Leo stroked Ray’s jawline, “that is why I look at you like that.”

“Alright” smiled Ray, “you can talk to the general, but I don’t think you will have any better luck.”

Leo found the general going over the plans for the attack on the portal facility. 

“Excuse me, General; may I have a moment of your time?”

The general glared at Leo, “Mr. Snart, please do not tell me you are here to try to convince me to change my plans. If you are, I will seriously consider throwing you in the brig.”

“General, I have never disobeyed an order and I am not going to start now, but there is something I need to tell you.”

The general’s glare softened, he gestured to a chair. Leo sat down.

“I appreciate your loyalty to a cause you did not even know existed a year ago. What do you want to tell me, Leo?”

“The other-worlders, I think I know them.”

“How” asked Schott.

“Most of them were in my dreams.”

“Your dreams, what does your dreams have to do with this?”

“I’ve been having dreams and nightmares; they started about eight months ago. Dr. McGee, felt they were part of my past life making itself known. If that’s true, then these people are from my world, Ray’s world.”

“What does Ray think” asked Schott.

“I didn’t tell him, I don’t want him distracted or get his hopes up.”

“So you would like me to give these people the chance to get back to their own world which is possibly your world?”

“Yes, General, Alex told us they are occupied with preparing her sister to be the heart donor for Overgirl and they won’t be going back through the portal for a while.”

“And what about the doomsday weapon, do you think they will launch that?”

“I really don’t know General, but what I do know is that the fate of both worlds is in your hands.”

The general sighed. “Tell them I will try to give them an hour, but I’m not making any guarantees.”

“Thank you, Sir” 

Leo hurried back to Ray, took him by the hand and headed back out to Barry and company.

“We talked to the general” said Leo ignoring the surprised look Ray gave him, “and he agreed, so we’re going to help you out.”

…..

The other-worlders, Ray and Leo regrouped in Schott’s ready room to study the mock-up and the plans of the portal’s facility. Oliver took charge of the situation, obviously the leader of the others. He gathered the rest around the table.

“Now you referenced one hundred guards, I assume most of them are around the perimeter?” 

“Correct” answered Leo.

“Alright, we fight through them on the outside and we access the main corridor. What’s security like inside the complex?”

“I’ll do some recon” Barry said as he flashed out startling Leo, Ray, and the general.

He was back before the three could catch their breaths.

“So the entire facility has meta-human dampeners.” 

“Why all the dampeners and collars” Martin asked Ray, “you said you were the only one here with powers?”

“Also Leo” responded Ray.

“Our intelligence told us that a speedster from your earth has been helping the Nazis for a while” Schott informed them, “he probably told them about all the powered people on your earth. So, you see, this is your fault as well as ours.”

“Handing out blame isn’t going to help anything” said Jax, “but we can’t take the facility without powers.”

“The satellites indicate a control room off the area, here, that looks like a hanger” said Martin, “that must be where the dampener is.”

“Okay, well we definitely can’t take the main control room with no powers” said Jax, “it’s not like we blend in here.”

Ray looked Oliver up and down and a smile spread over his face. “I think one of you will blend in quite well, I know how we’ll get in.”

The team left to make preparations. Schott, pulled Ray and Leo aside.

“I’m allowing this mission against my better judgement. You have no more than one hour and as soon as we see that the portal has been activated we will release the weapon and blow that place to kingdom come. So you two better get out of there, fast.”

“We will” said Leo, “and thank you again, Sir.”

Ray searched out his commandos while Leo went to change clothes.

“When will we be leaving, Sir” asked Reynolds.

“You’re not” replied Ray, “and if something happens to me, I expect you to be an even better leader than I was.”

“Can we not even think about that, Sir” said Drake, “and by the way, we got some good news from our base. At O-two hundred hours, little Joshua Raymond McCoy entered this world. Mother and baby are doing fine, not so sure about Seth.”

“Maybe we can give him a better world to grow up in” said Ray.

Ray’s musing was interrupted by the return of Leo. He was decked out in a black Schutzstaffel officer’s uniform. Leo pulled Ray to the side.

“Maybe I can keep this” Leo said, preening in front of Ray, “might be good for roleplaying, you know, sleeping with the enemy.”

Ray smiled, leave to Leo to lighten the mood. 

“All right, Leo, let’s go, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can try out your idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to let Leo convince the general to change his mind. Having Alex convince him made little sense. It really annoyed me that Sara was so disrespectful to Schott so I had Vasquez put the fear of god in her. I don't remember if I said this before, but the whole thing about Ray knowing he is from Earth One makes no sense, so I banned it from my version. Well I am off to our son's wedding, have to leave my computer behind. Will start working on the next chapter when I get back


	11. The Battle for the Portal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newly formed team attacks the Nazi base. Eight against one-hundred, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's an end in sight, figure two more chapters after this one. Prepare for some major changes to the base attack. I only proof read this once, because I wanted to post it before I went to work. Forgive any typos I will clean it up tomorrow, if needed.

Leo, Ray and the other-worlders piled into a waiting truck, decked out in Nazi emblems. Leo and Oliver, now dressed as the Führer, sat in the cab while the rest hid in the back. They drove to the main entrance of the portal base and were stopped by the guards.

“Your papers, Sturmman” the guard said to Leo.

“We don’t have papers” answered Leo, “this is a special visit.”

The guard was not happy with that answer. He pointed his rifle at Leo, “your, papers, now.”

“Suit yourself” said Leo, looking not the least impressed, “but, I think you better talk to the man sitting next to me.”

Leo leaned back so the guard could see Oliver.

“As you were” said Oliver in a lower, more sinister voice.

“My God, my apologies, sir" said the guard, he turned to the gatekeeper. “Let them through.”

Leo drove the truck into the yard and Oliver got out.

“Stay here with the others” he told Leo. “When I have disabled the dampers the rest of you can attack, Barry will know when they are off.”

“I don’t think you going in there alone is such a good idea” said Leo.

“There is a chance you would be recognized and then we would have to explain why a resistance commando is with the Führer.”

Leo shrugged and watched as Oliver walked into the compound alone. Leo, Ray and the rest waited by the truck. Suddenly a bright blue light appeared above the compound, the portal had been opened. Leo’s communicator beeped, it was the general.

“We saw the portal open, so I launched the Red Tornado” said Schott. “You and Ray get the hell out of there.”

“They haven’t gone through yet” responded Leo, “call it back.”

“It doesn’t have a callback feature” answered Schott. “There’s nothing I can do, you need to leave now, we'll figure out something after you’re back here, safe.”

“Captain” Leo yelled, “The general saw the portal open and he launched the tornado. We need to get out of here now.”

Barry flashed into the compound and seconds later he returned, he looked grim.

“The portal’s control is off line, we need to get to the platform to activate it”

“Then we need to fight our way through” said Ray.

“Captain” argued Leo, “in ten minutes the tornado will be here, the general couldn’t call it back, we need to leave, now.”

“Mr. Snart” said Ray, “you and the others will make your way to the portal platform, Barry and I will deal with the Red Tornado, and then we will send these folks back. After that we will destroy the portal.

“That’s your plan” asked Leo.

“Yes it is” responded Ray.

“That’s a terrible plan. You have no Idea how to take down the Tornado. You’ve never even seen it, and you expect me to take down the rest of the Nazis with a team I know nothing about?”

Barry smiled, “The Snart we knew would say, ‘Make the Plan. Execute the plan. Expect the plan to go off the rails. Throw away the plan’.”

“Wow, that is terrible advice” said Leo, “I always have a plan, down to the second. So nothing ever goes wrong.” 

Leo turned to his love, “Captain, Ray…”

Ray noted the slight hysteria in Leo’s voice and the look of fear in his eyes, not fear for his own life but for Ray’s. Ray took Leo’s face between his hands and kissed him gently two times.

“The most important part of this plan is that you clear that portal room then wait for me.”

Leo added a few kisses of his own. “Okay, then you better get back.”

Ray put on his helmet, “have a little faith Leo, ready for tornado watch, Barry?”

“Let’s do it” Barry replied. 

Leo reached into the back of the truck and pulled out his cold gun and a bow and quiver. He threw the bow and quiver to Oliver.

“Where did you get this” asked Oliver

“The general collects weapons” answered Leo.

Leo quickly changed into his thermal pants and parka and strapped the cold gun to his thigh. He put his visor around his neck. The two women grabbed automatic rifles and extra ammo. Jax slipped an odd device onto his chest. 

“We need get through those blast doors” said Leo, “any thoughts on how?”

“Leave that to us” said Jax

Jax grasped hands with Martin and they formed a being that emitted fire and light, not unlike Ray. This was Firestorm, Leo was very impressed. Firestorm directed beams to the blast door and totally destroyed it. The others rushed through. 

The other-worlders were perfect killing machines, mowing down Nazis right and left. Leo took out his fair share but he was looking for one Nazi in particular. He finally found him. 

Vice-Führer Lance was directing his forces from the back like the coward that he was. Leo ducked behind a truck and using the shadows made his way towards the creature who ordered a firing squad to kill the man he loved. He got himself situated between the Vice-Führer and his guards. Setting his cold gun to its highest freeze setting, he froze every single guard. 

Leo pounced on the Vice-Führer and shoved his hand gun into Lance’s mouth. He reveled in the terror in Lance’s eyes.

“Before I send you to Hell” Leo snarled, “I want you to know that is was a Fag who killed you.”

With that Leo fired and blew off the back of the Vice-Führer’s head. Leo held the bloodied body up a few moments longer and spit in what was left of Lance’s face. He let the body drop to the ground and went back to find the rest of the team.

Leo discovered that while he was gone the other-worlders had worked their way up to the platform but not without taking a serious hit. Firestorm had separated into Jax and Martin and then Martin took a bullet while powering up the portal controls.

“Where have you been” hissed Oliver.

“I had my own mission to fulfill” Leo hissed back. “How are we doing here?”

“Martin is badly hurt but we can’t get to him” said Oliver; he gestured to a large truck with three Nazis firing a powerful Gatling gun. 

The gunmen had the little team pinned down and Martin was losing a lot of blood. The Nazi thought him as well as dead because they were concentrating on keeping everyone else pinned down and away from the platform.

“I’ll handle this” said Leo. “Everybody get down.”

Leo set the cold gun to its most powerful setting and fired two ice bombs into the truck. The truck exploded sending metal shards and body parts through the air. Leo noticed small group of Schutzstaffel cowering in the shadows and he made short work of them, also. Leo and the rest emerged from their hiding places, they were the only ones left alive.

Jax and Sara rushed over to Martin. They laid him against a wall and applied pressure to his bleeding wounds.

“There must be a sickbay in this base” said Leo, “if we can locate it we could try to patch him up.”

“He needs the Waverider” said Sara, “but I don’t think he will last that long.”

“Not just as Martin” said Jax; he gently shook Martin’s shoulder. “Gray, Gray, give me your hand.”

In a flash of light, all that was left of Martin was a pool of blood. Firestorm stood up, “we need to get going.”

“Not without my Captain and your friend” said Leo. 

Leo tried to contact his captain but received nothing but static in reply. Of course, Ray was using his powers and disrupting communications. Suddenly a massive explosion shook the base. The little team looked at each with fear in their eyes. What had happened and where were Ray and Barry.

…

“Just what is the Red Tornado” asked Barry as he and Ray sped to intercept the weapon.

“It’s a human-looking robot or android, whatever you want to call it” answered Ray, “and it contains a building leveling bomb.”

“Why make it look like a human?”

“For the ‘shock and awe’ affect, and to make the Nazis think we had another superhero working for the resistance.” Ray looked into the distance, “and there it is.”

The two heroes gazed at the reproaching object. From the waist up it looked like a human wearing a costume and a face-covering helmet, but below the waist the figure was whirling red tornado. It was making a beeline for the Nazi base.

“How do we stoop it” asked Barry.

“We throw everything we got at it” Ray replied.

Ray placed himself on an intercept path and directed his energy beams at the tornado, but the android dodged them all. The thing was distracted by Ray and that allowed Barry to leap on its back. The android bucked like a rodeo bronco then flew straight up. The outer shell of the tornado started to heat up, burning Barry’s fingers until he had no choice but to let go. 

Ray saw Barry falling and swooped up to catch him. The force of Barry’s body contacting Ray’s sent both of them to a hard tumbling landing in a scruffy field. Having rid itself of its unwanted burden, the tornado continued on its path towards the facility. 

“We need to stop it soon, it’s getting nearer to the base” said Ray

“I got an idea” said Barry, “I could throw lightening at it, I don’t think it could dodge that, and then you could hit it with your beams.”

“You can throw lightening” said a shocked Ray, “why didn’t you tell me this before?”

“We’ve been kinda busy, and I didn’t think it would be that hard to take down” replied Barry. “Now you catch up to him and wait for the strike.”

Ray took off and was soon just yards behind the tornado. He looked down and saw a blur that was Barry running in a circle, then Barry stopped and a bolt of lightning flashed from his hand. The lightening hit the tornado as planned disrupting its guidance system. Ray delivered the coup de gras and the tornado exploded.

Ray and Barry rushed back to where their comrades were waiting. Leo, not caring who was watching, pulled his lover into a passionate kiss. Ray returned the kiss but then pulled away and held Leo at arm’s length.

“Leo are you alright, were you injured?”

Leo looked down and noticed the blood staining the front of his parka and shirt.

“I’m fine, Ray” Leo said with a grin, “the blood belongs to the late Vice-Führer Lance.”

“Good” sighed Ray, “that’s at least one thing we did right.”

Ray was interrupted when a message came through his comm. He did not look happy.

“That was the general” he told Leo, “He wants to know why the base is still standing and why the tornado was detonated prematurely. He also said that there is a Nazi strike force closing in on the base.”

“We have enough explosives to blow the platform” said Leo, “but I don’t know if we can get out of here.”

“Come with us” said Sara, “we still have the Führer and his goons to deal with and we could use your help.”

“Then we will be stuck in another world that that’s not our own” said Ray.

“No that won’t happen” reassured Barry, “I have a friend, Cisco, who will be able to open a portal and get you back home.” 

“Cisco, as in Cisco Ramon” asked Ray.

“Yes, he’s my best friend” said Barry, “do you have a Cisco here?”

“Not anymore” answered Ray.

Ray and Leo set the explosives to detonate in three minutes and the team activated then ventured through the portal. They exited the portal on a brightly lit street in downtown Central City. Barry and his friends heaved a sigh of relief, happy at the moment to be home. But then they noticed Ray staggering and falling to his knees.

“Ray” cried Leo, rushing to his partner’s side, “what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Leo, I’m just a little dizzy. I used my powers quite a bit while fighting the tornado, how do you feel?”

“I feel a little woozy, but okay” said Leo, “are you sure that’s all that’s wrong with you?”

“Positive” lied Ray, for he knew what he was feeling had little to do with using his powers. It was the bone chilling realization that he was back on his and Leo’s world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It kinda pissed me off that the writers had General Schott just up and send the Red Tornado after he said he would give them an hour. Why would he put his two men in danger? But if he saw the portal open, that would make more sense. Why did Oliver tell Lance to launch the doomsday device into his own world, couldn't he think of a reason not to. I think we may explore that in the next chapter. Much of the action from the fight is left out because Leo and Ray were not there. I feel safe in assuming everybody watched episode three. Now I need to watch the last episode again and then add my own spin. Hope to be posting soon.


	12. The Battle for Earth One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The combined teams take on the Nazis. What will Ray do with the knowledge that this earth is his and Leo's home? Someone just might recognize Leo for who he really is. Some earth one friends make an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is taken from the last episode of the crossover, with my own spin of course, please enjoy.

Ray shuddered; their world was the one the others called earth one. A world he never wanted to see again. The only connection he had to this place was his parents and they were gone. He glanced at Leo. Leo seemed unaffected, but that would be expected because he had no memory of his past.

Leo’s past, Ray suppressed another shudder. This was the home of the vivacious dark haired woman and the fiery man, possibly rivals for Leo’s love. Worse than that, this was also the place that Leo had been so horribly abused. What if those abusers were still around and Leo didn’t recognize them until it was too late.

This was one of the few times in his life that Ray did not know what to do. Should he share his knowledge with his lover? He would risk losing Leo but he would protect him from danger. Leo approached Ray and put his hand on his shoulder.

“Are you sure you’re aright, Love” Leo asked, his voice full of concern.

“I’m fine” answered Ray.

Ray pulled Leo into a quick hug and made his decision. He would tell Leo what he knew and whatever Leo wanted to do, he would support him. But first they needed to take care of the Führer, Overgirl, and their troops, then and only then would it be safe for Ray to help Leo on whatever quest he felt the need to undertake on their world.

“We need to get to Star Lab” said Barry, “I think that’s where they are holding Kara and the rest of our team.”

Ray and Firestorm flew in the direction of the Lab, while Barry flashed the other four over, two at a time. The rest of earth one team was in the thick of battle by the time Leo, Ray and the rest got there. They were fighting a large silver robot and it was slowly getting the better of them. Firestorm and Ray started attacking from the air while Leo slipped in next to a large man with flame shooting gun and started his own attack. The large man looked at Leo in surprise and accidently set the right side of his parka on fire. Barry flashed in and extinguished the flames.

“Mick, that’s not our Snart” Barry said.

“I’ll be nobody’s Snart if you’re not more careful with that thing” chastised Leo.

The big man grunted in response and kept firing at the silver robot. The attack from so many powerful weapons and beings proved too much for the robot and it exploded into to hundreds of pieces. Its head flew into the air and was caught by Ray. He landed next to Leo and held out the head to him.

“I think this would look great in our bedroom” Ray said with a grin, then he noticed Leo’s parka, “what happened to you?”

“The big guy over here got a little careless with his heat gun” said Leo. “I needed a change clothing anyway, because I still got Vice-Führer blood on me.”

Oliver returned to the group, with a blond woman and a man in a black and red suit who was supporting a woman who had to be Kara. Ray and Leo both noted the likeness to Overgirl, but this woman had certain softness and kind look about her. 

“The Reverse Flash took the Führer and his wife” Oliver said, “but Kara is safe for now.”

“I feel my powers coming back” said Kara, “but I am far from my fighting strength, I need somewhere to recover.”

“Snart” said the man in the black and red suit, “you’re back?”

“No, Pretty” answered Mick, “he’s Snart’s gangbanger.”

“I think he means Doppelgänger” said Leo, holding out his hand, “you can call me Leo.”

“I’m Raymond” the man answered grasping Leo’s hand, “God, this is freaky.”

“We need to get back to the Waverider” interrupted Sara, “Martin needs treatment and we need to plan our next move.”

The entire team of heroes ventured aboard the Waverider, Leo jumped when a disembodied voice called out his name.

“Mr. Snart” said Gideon, “welcome back, I am surprised to see that you survived the explosion at the Oculus.”

“That’s not our Snart” said Sara, “this is Leo Snart, and he is from a parallel world.”

“But Captain” said Gideon, “if I may be so bold as to correct you…”

“Drop it, Gideon” Sara said, “Martin has been injured, you need to concentrate on him.”

“Yes Captain” replied Gideon, “Firestorm would you please come to sickbay.”

Ray and Leo stood off to the side, feeling a little left out. Their six friends had gone to sick bay or elsewhere leaving them alone. They wandered to what appeared to be the galley and sat down. Mick soon joined them carrying a bundle under one arm.

“How’s Martin” asked Ray.

“He’s a tough old bastard” answered Mick, “I bet he’ll make it.”

Mick went to the refrigerator and pulled out some sandwiches and a six-pack of beer. He pushed them across the table.

“Just some water for us please” said Ray, as he took a sandwich for himself and one for Leo, “I don’t know if alcohol is good ideal right now.”

Mick just growled under his breath and got out a few bottles of water. He then proceeded to open a beer for himself. Mick downed the beer immediately and wolfed down a sandwich. He remembered the bundle he had brought with him; he shoved it over at Leo.

“Here, these belonged to my Snart, been holding on to them, hoping he would come back. He did, but he came back all wrong so he couldn’t stay. I think he’s gone for good now, so I guess you can have them.”

Leo opened the bundle to reveal a navy blue parka and a black thermal tee. The hood was lined with coyote fur; Leo rubbed it against his cheek, he felt something but for the life of him he couldn’t figure out what.

“Thank you Mick” Leo felt he should say more, “I will wear them with honor.”

Mick pointed to a bathroom, “you can change in there and trash the other outfit.”

Leo went to change and when he came out he found Barry waiting with Ray and Mick.

“Wow” said Barry, “talk about a blast from the past. Come on, everybody is waiting for you guys in the ops.”

Leo and Ray were formally introduced to the rest of Team Flash, Team Arrow, the Legends and Kara. One of the members of Team Arrow, an idiot named Curtis Holt AKA Mr. Terrific was poking fun at Ray’s code name and real name being the same. Leo got up into the idiot’s face. 

“If you can’t respect your elders” Leo growled, “you should respect your betters, maybe I can teach you that when this is over.”

“As you were Mr. Snart” said Ray, pulling rank to diffuse the situation.

Leo sighed at stepped back, sometimes this lover as commanding officer thing could get really old.

“Sorry, I meant no disrespect” said Curtis.

“No problems” said Ray, “it’s already forgotten.”

“Could someone tell me why there is a Nazi Waverider out there” asked Raymond Palmer.

“I had to tell the Nazis to send it through” said Oliver.

“Why did you have to do that” said Raymond

“I didn’t want to blow my cover as the Führer.”

“And how did that work out for you” sneered Leo.

Ray cleared his throat and shot Leo a look to warn him if he didn’t knock it off there would be another ‘as you were, Mr. Snart’ coming. Leo nodded to his Captain but gave him a sly wink. 

“Captain Lance” Gideon spoke, “you need to get to sickbay, Professor Stein has taken a turn for the worse.”

Sara sprinted to the sickbay and returned a few minutes later. Her cheeks were wet with tears. 

“He’s gone” she said quietly.

The crew of the Waverider, with the exception Mick, went to the sickbay to pay their respects to their fallen comrade and to comfort his young partner. Mick swore and headed to the galley. Ray turned to the rest of the teams.

“We will carry on this fight in Martin Stein’s name. His valor and sacrifice will not be forgotten.”

While Ray was waxing all poetic, Leo slipped out to find Mick. Mick was sitting at the breakfast bar in the galley. He had already gotten two beers in him and was working on a third. Leo plucked the beer from the big man’s hand.

“I’m all for getting wasted when this is something to celebrate, but this is not the way to deal with your loss. Talk to me friend.”

“You’re not my friend” growled Mick, “and what do you know about loss?”

“What do I know about loss” Leo mused, “well I lost everything and what I know is that you got to keep moving forward.”

Mick grumbled under his breath and followed Leo back to the ops. They were greeted by the image of the Führer on the ship’s holo-screen.

“What do you want” demanded Sara.

“To offer a truce” answered the Führer.

“In exchange for what” asked Barry.

“We will return to our earth peacefully” proposed the Führer, “if you meet our one demand, Supergirl comes with us.”

“Do not trust him” said Ray; he then turned towards the screen.

“I am Raymond Terrill, Captain in the Army of Resistance” Ray noted with satisfaction that the Führer recognized him. “The only thing we will accept from you is the surrender of yourself and your forces.”

“Never” shouted the Führer, “that was your only chance, now you will all die.”

Sara flipped off the holo-screen, “What do we do now?”

“Now we fight” answered Leo. “Captain Terrill is the only one here with both military experience and experience in fighting the Reich, what are your orders, Captain?”

Fortunately nobody objected to that plan. Ray stepped up to the front of the group.

“Barry this is your home town, are there any military bases in the area that can be alerted, and how about the local police?”

“I can contact Detective Joe West, my foster father. The military are a distance away, but maybe they could send jets or bombers.”

“Contact the police” said Ray, “but planes would not be a good idea. We will be fighting on the ground and there may be civilians around.”

“I’ll tell Joe to activate the emergency sirens” said Barry, “unfortunately people tend to ignore them.”

Ray turned to Sara, “Captain Lance, you know best how to man your ship for air combat, the rest will join us on the ground, any questions?”

Most of the teams disembarked the Waverider. Jax was to stay aboard; he would be of better use there since he could no longer become Firestorm. The Nazis were already killing civilians. The police were putting up a valiant fight, but their weapons were no match for the Führer's forces. 

The heroes from three earths joined the fight on the ground while the two time ships engaged in an aerial dogfight. Leo sensed a blood lust rise in his soul as he froze the enemy who dare kill the innocent. He felt the warming presence of Ray above him as Ray vaporized the enemy and heard a maniacal laugh from Mick as he turned Nazis into human torches.

Leo, Alex and the kid in the black hockey mask fought the Storm-troopers into a small park. Hockey mask veered off to grab a kid out of the line of fire and they all ducked behind a car. Above them Kara and Overgirl were engaged in a super powered battle. Ray, deciding the skies were a little too crowded, landed next to Leo and pointed to a skirmish several yards ahead of them.

“Looks like there are more people fighting on our side and it looks like they have powers.”

There was a small man in a black cape who was wearing a pair of gauntlets, he was using them to direct some sort of energy that tossed the Nazis like ragdolls. A blond man in jeans was knocking down the enemy with balls of ice that he produced out of nothing, and then another man grabbed them by the collar and stared into their eyes. Afterwards the Nazis fell upon themselves fighting to the death, while slight man in a garish costume hovered in the air giggling and throwing explosive gift wrapped boxes.

There were two women with the group who were just as dangerous as the men. A young woman with curly brown hair would grab a Nazi from behind and they would disappear in a puff of black smoke and then in an instant she was back alone. The other woman appeared to be the leader of the group. She had long wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a black leather jacket, tight pants and stiletto heels, her makeup and nails were perfect. One would think she was going to a club, not on a killing spree, and she killed quite well with a gun that covered her victims with a golden substance.

Leo and the others ran to join the little band in their fight. Leo noticed a Nazi to the left of the girl with the golden gun; he headed towards her, firing a blast from his gun. Leo missed the shooter who ducked behind a monument. The girl turned to look at him, her blue eyes wide in amazement; she cried out in a trembling voice.

“Lenny! Oh My God, Lenny, they said you were dead.” 

The Nazi that Leo missed peeked out from his hiding place, aimed his gun at the woman and fired. Leo leaped forward and pushed the woman down taking the bullet to his chest. The shooter had no time to enjoy his shot for he was vaporized by Ray’s beams. 

Ray rushed to his lover’s side. Leo was being held by the woman who was crying and pleading with him to open his eyes. Ray stripped off his jacket and held it over Leo’s wound.

“You’ll be okay, Leo” Ray said, “we’ll get you to Star Lab, they’ll patch you up.”

Leo opened his eyes and looked at the weeping woman.

“Lisa” he said, then his eyes fluttered shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this one, I hope to get it out by early October. I just couldn't leave out my Rogues, they been in all my other stories so they needed to be here. It would be obvious that Gideon would recognize Len, after all she has all his DNA on file, and of course no one would bother to listen to her. Hope you like the little twist of Leo getting his own parka from Mick, I imagine if something like that had been filmed it would have been quite the tearjerker. Hoping to get a few more comments and kudos.


	13. The Return of Captain Cold?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out later than I had planned. I had been dealing with my chronically ill little old cat and we made the difficult decision to put her to sleep. We had her for 21 and 1/2 years and now she's a kitty angel. I added another chapter but I swear it will be the last. There will be a heavy dose of Comic book science. Please enjoy.

There was a brilliant flash of light in the skies above them followed by a deafening sonic blast. Ray threw his body over Leo and the girl while her companions sought cover nearby. They were pelted with bits of shrapnel but none large enough to do any damage. The few Nazis that had been in the area had fled. All that remained was Ray, his lover, and the little band of fighters.

Ray checked Leo for a pulse, it was strong and steady but he was out cold. Ray flicked on his communicator. 

“Anybody, I need help, Leo’s been hurt.”

“Where are you” Barry answered.

“We’re in Prairie Crossing Park” answered Lisa.

“Help will be there soon.” replied Barry.

The small man in the cape came forward and touched Lisa’s shoulder. He pulled back his hood and Ray stared at this world’s Hartley.

“We got to get going Glider” said Hartley, “we can take Cold with us, Boo can take care of him.”

“No” said Ray, “he’s my partner, I’ll take care of him.”

Lisa grabbed on to Leo tightly. 

“The Hell you will” argued Lisa, “he’s my brother.”

Any further confrontation was stopped by the arrival of the Flash. The little team stood behind Lisa ready for a fight.

“Hartley” said a surprised Barry, “what are you doing here.”

“They were fighting on our side” said Ray.

“We’re going to leave now, Flash” said one of the men, forming an ice ball between his hands, “you got a problem with that?”

“No problem, Mardon” Barry replied, he turned toward Lisa, “let me take him to Star Lab, Caitlin can treat him there. I’ll come back and get you and then we’ll explain everything.”

Lisa let go of Leo and Barry flashed him away. She turned to her friends, “I’m going with them. I’ll meet up with you later.”

She didn’t have time to say anything else, because the Flash had retuned and grabbed her and Ray. In an instant they were in Star Lab. Lisa was dazed by her journey with the Flash; it took a while for the room to stop spinning. She looked around for a familiar face and her eyes found Cisco. She threw herself into the young man’s arms.

“Where’s Lenny” she asked him. 

“Leo is being seen by Caitlin, Ray is with him.”

“Who is Ray, and why are you calling him Leo?”

“I think you need to sit down, this will be hard to accept. That is not your brother but another Leonard Snart from a parallel world. Ray is his partner also from that other world.”

“You’re crazy” shouted Lisa, shoving Cisco away, “I know my brother when I see him.”

“That’s what Mick and the others thought, too” answered Cisco, “it’s understandable.”

“Mick’s here, where is he, take me to him, he’ll believe me.”

Cisco nodded and taking Lisa by the hand, set off in search of Heatwave.

…

Caitlin had Barry lay Leo on the examination table; “I’m going to go get Ray now” said Barry, “Lisa, too, she thinks this is her brother.”

Caitlin removed Leo’s jacket and shirt to get a look at his wound. The man moaned as she probed for the bullet. Caitlin was surprised by the tattoos on Leo’s chest and amazed by the way the wound started to heal the moment she got the bullet out. She applied a loose bandage, figuring it wouldn’t be needed for long. She looked up as Ray entered the room.

“I got the bullet out” she said, “and the wound is already starting to heal, is he a Meta and do you know the story behind these tattoos?”

Ray sat down next to Leo, “No I don’t, and neither does Leo.”

“That’s hard to believe” said Caitlin. “How could someone forget getting such elaborate and unique tattoos?”

“Leo doesn’t remember his life before we met about a year ago, accept in some dreams.”

“But there must be records about him on your world, you know, birth certificate, school transcripts and the like.”

“Leo is not from that world” sighed Ray, “and neither am I.”

“Do you know where you are from?”

“Yes” answered Ray and he told Caitlin the whole story, so relieved to get it off his chest.

“So” said Caitlin, “if I understand you correctly, your Leo Snart is our Leonard Snart, our Captain Cold.”

“As crazy as it sounds, that’s the only explanation” answered Ray.

“So were you planning on telling me this, or were you going to keep this your little secret?”

Ray and Caitlin turned and saw Leo struggling to push himself into a sitting position. Ray helped his partner sit up and grasped him tightly by the waist.

“I was going to tell you after we were done defeating the Führer, help you find your past; I swear that’s the truth.”

Leo patted Ray’s shoulder, “calm down, I believe you, but are we done fighting?”

Barry entered sickbay, “yes we are, Overgirl and the Führer are dead and what few Storm-troopers are left have been rounded up by the police.”

Barry stopped and took a long look at Leo’s tattoos. “Interesting ink, is there a meaning behind them?”

“Hopefully I will find out” Leo squeezed Ray’s hand, “with my partner’s help.”

“There’s something you don’t know” Caitlin told Barry, “and it’s pretty unbelievable.”

Before Caitlin could explain further Lisa barged into sickbay, dragging Mick behind her. She pointed at Leo.

“See Mick” she shouted, “it’s Lenny, I know my own brother when I see him.”

Mick looked at Leo’s nearly naked chest and his face was transformed into a mask of fury. He grabbed Leo by the shoulders, spun him around and slammed him up against the wall.

“You son-of-a-bitch” Mick bellowed. “What kind of sick game are you playing?”

Ray pulled Mick off Leo and gave him a right to the jaw that sent the big man to the floor. Ray stood over Mick both hands starting to glow with his power.

“Touch my partner again and you may not live long enough to regret it.”

“Your partner” snarled Mick, getting up, “he’s been my partner for the last thirty years. What is this, Snart, some sort of revenge for me beating the shit out of you in the detention cell? I can see why you would want to hurt me, but why Lisa?”

Mick started advancing on Leo but Barry grabbed the enraged man and flashed him out of sickbay. Barry returned a few moments later.

“I left him at the end of the pipeline” Barry said, “it will take him awhile to find his way back, now what the heck is going on?”

“Lenny” said Lisa wiping tears from her eyes, “you really don’t remember me?”

Leo gathered the woman into his arms, “I’m sorry I wish I could.”

“But you called me by my name, right before you passed out” Lisa said.

“That’s right, Leo” said Ray, "I remember you doing that.”

“When we first came aboard the Waverider” Barry said, “Gideon called Leo, Mr. Snart and welcomed him back; she said she was surprised he survived the explosion of the Oculus.”

“That’s right” agreed Ray, “but Sara wouldn’t listen she was more concerned with Martin, who was the priority at the time.”

“Then I think I need to go back to the Waverider and have Gideon examine me” Leo pulled Lisa from his chest. “You’ll come too, Lisa.”

Lisa smiled through her tears, “just try to keep me away.”

…

The little group arrived on the Waverider; Barry took Leo and Lisa to the med-bay while Ray explained everything to the Waverider’s crew.”

“I figured Gideon was making the same mistake we all made” said Sara, “I guess I should have trusted her.”

“You had your hands full” said Ray, “but now we have the time to discover the truth.”

Leo lay back on the examination table and stared up as the diagnostic equipment bathed him in a blue light.

“Hello, Gideon” he said hesitantly, “I guess I should know you, but I don’t.”

“Welcome back again, Mr. Snart” said Gideon, “and welcome Ms. Snart and Dr. Allen.”

Barry ignored the surprised look from Lisa and addressed the AI that he would invent in the future.

“Gideon, how do you know that this is the Leonard Snart who was a team member on the Waverider and supposedly died when the Oculus exploded?”

“Simple, Dr. Allen” the AI replied , “there is evidence of the reconstruction of his right hand, which I myself performed and, this is interesting, there is a fragment of the Time Stream embedded in his brain which may explain his accelerated healing powers.”

“What” Ray strode up to Leo’s side taking his hand, “Are you in any pain, Leo?”

“He is not in any pain Captain Terrill” replied Gideon, “if he was, I would detect it, but the fragment is embedded in his hippocampus which would explain his memory loss. I surmise, by the scar tissue surrounding the fragment that it has been there for about a year.”

“So if you take it out will he remember us” asked a new voice.

“I need to research this first, Mr. Rory.”

Mick had found his way back to the Waverider and had been updated by Sara. He had a small object in is hand which he showed to Leo.

“Do you remember this, Leonard” he asked.

Leo sat up and took the small gold ring, he rolled it between his fingers and then he grimaced in pain. 

“Alexis” Leo said, “but I don’t know who she is.”

“That’s okay, Boss” said Mick, “I can tell you all about it and I can tell you about your tats if you want.”

“I would like that, Mick.”

Mick pulled up a stool and Lisa perched on the table next to Leo.

“We had just finished pulling off the Tiffany job in Opal City, fourteen years ago” started Mick.

“The Tiffany Exhibition robbery” exclaimed Barry, “that was one of the biggest jewel robberies in American history!”

“And Lenny planned it all” said Lisa proudly, “right, Lenny.”

“If you say so” answered Leo with a smirk.

“We had to hold up in one of the safe houses for two months” continued Mick, “and then it took us another two months to unload the stuff. After that we went out to celebrate and you got shit-faced drunk.”

“That I can believe” said Ray and Leo shot his an evil look.

“We ended up at a tattoo parlor at three in the morning and Snart decided to get a tattoo. The owner tried to say no, he wanted to close for the night, but Snart had convinced him to stay open” Mick grinned, “by shoving his Glock in the guy’s face.”

“We stayed there for three days” said Lisa, “the guy became pretty cooperative when he realized what the alternative would be.”

“He started gettin’ into it” said Mick, “suggesting spirit animals and all that shit.”

Mick gently touched the butterfly tattoo, half expecting Leo to flinch.

“That’s Lisa, never able to stay still. The bull is me, you know, fire has always been my thing. The fox is you, Snart, you designed the collar yourself. Made me kind of sad when you had me burn his shop down, but our finger prints were all over the place.”

Leo looked down, feeling ashamed; Ray gave his lover’s shoulder a squeeze.

“That wasn’t you Leo.”

“Yes it was” Leo answered quietly.

“How about the snowflakes and lightning bolts” asked Barry, eager to change the subject.

“That was right before we left with Rip and the others” answered Mick, “Snart was drunk, again, and decided to get a tattoo to remind him of his run ins with his favorite hero. We didn’t burn down that shop. Are you okay, Boss?”

Leo dropped his face into his hands.

“It’s a lot to take in” he said, “I always thought I was a good person, but I guess I’m not.”

Lisa threw her arms around her brother, “That’s not true, Lenny, you’re the best brother ever.”

“A guy could not have asked for a better partner” added Mick.

“You saved my life, twice” said Barry, “and you risked your life to help me save Iris.”

Leo felt a soft hand on his shoulder and he looked up into the eyes of Sara Lance.

“Leonard, you aren’t perfect, but no one is. When you joined us you had planned on thieving through time. You did do some of that, but you did so much more. You saved each of our lives more than once, you put yourself on the line for the team, and you didn’t think twice about making the ultimate sacrifice for us all. You are our hero and we want you back.”

“And I am happy to say” said Gideon, “that will should be possible. If I remove the fragment, Mr. Snart should get his memories back.”

“How about my present memories” asked Leo, “will I keep them or will I be trading one set of memories for another?”

“I can’t answer that” replied Gideon, “this is uncharted territory. Shall we proceed?”

“I need a minute alone with Ray, if the rest of you don’t mind.”

The rest left, then Ray sat next to Leo and enfolded him in a fierce hug. Leo buried his head in Ray’s chest and started to tremble.

“I’m so scared, Ray, I can’t lose you.”

“I won’t let you lose me” said Ray, “I will never leave you and, if needed, I will make sure you remember every single moment of our lives together. 

“I don’t know what to do; I never thought I would have to make a decision like this.”

Ray took Leo’s hands in his, “can you live like this now, stuck between two worlds?”

“I guess not” answered Leo. He hungrily pressed his lips to Ray’s in a desperate kiss that just might be saying ‘goodbye.’

“I’m ready, Gideon” Leo said.

“I need you to step out, Captain Terrill” ordered Gideon, “you may return when I am finished.”

Ray stepped out of med-bay and found Mick lounging against the wall. 

“I sent Lisa to get some beers and Sara left with Jax to tell Stein’s family about him dying.”

“Good” said Ray, “we need to talk, alone. I know you and Leo have been together for thirty years but don’t expect me to just walk away. What we have is real and I’ll fight for him with everything I got.”

Mick looked shocked and then began to laugh.

“You think me and Snart are lovers? I don’t care where Snart puts his dick, as long as it’s not in me.”

“But you said you were partners?” Ray was confused.

“Criminal partner’s, ever since we met in Juvie” answered Mick, “he’s like a brother to me.”

“Oh” was all Ray could say.

“But as long as were having a heart-to-heart, if you ever hurt him, there will be nowhere here or on planet Nazi that you can hide.”

“Duly noted” responded Ray with a smile.

Lisa returned with a six pack and the three clinked their bottles together as a toast to Leonard Snart.

Mick was about to start on a second round when Gideon called them.

“I have removed the fragment without any complications” she said, “Mr. Snart is sedated but he should wake shortly. You may come in now.”

Leonard Snart lay on the exam table, his hands folded on his chest, his eyes closed. There was no wound or bandage on his head, no signs that he had just had life changing surgery. Ray sat on Leonard’s left side and Mick and Lisa sat on his right. 

Len’s head rolled to his right. His eyes opened and focused on the faces of the two people sitting there. He sat up in a flash and embraced them both.

“Little sister, my old friend” he cried, “I am so sorry I left you. Please forgive me.”

“There’s nothing to forgive” said Mick in a trembling voice, “just don’t ever pull anything like that again.”

Len pulled Lisa’s face up to his and tenderly kissed her forehead and both her cheeks, then wiping her tears away. Leonard heard someone clear their throat and he looked to his left and saw Ray. Len wiped the tears from his eyes and gave Ray that familiar smirk.

“Hey, Sunshine” he drawled. “Think you can handle the old and unimproved Leonard Snart?”

Ray’s words failed him as he dragged his Leo into his lap and crushed their lips together in a passionate, possessive kiss.

“I think that’s our cue to leave Mick” said Lisa, “see you later Lenny.”

Ray and Len held each other as closely as humanly possible; continuing their kiss till the need to breathe forced them to stop.

“Come with me, Ray.” 

Len took Ray’s hand and led him out of med-bay down the well-remembered corridors of the Waverider. They passed two women that Len did not know. They stared at him, but he ignored them. The pair reached the quarters that Len had shared with Mick and he activated the palm lock to open the door. 

Len’s side of the room was just the way he had left it that fateful day. It was as if Mick had been hoping he would return or he had kept it as a shrine to their friendship.

“These are the quarters that Mick and I shared during my time on the Waverider” said Len, “we shared these quarters but never a bed.” 

“I know” answered Ray, “Mick told me when I told him I would fight for you.”

Len pulled a flash drive from the data port in the wall and gave it to Ray. 

“I had Gideon prepare this before I went under the knife; it is a summary of my past. I was a criminal and a liar, I hurt people and I robbed them. I even killed a few, not killed, murdered. You might want to look at that, know the real me and decide if you still want me.”

“Do you think I need to look at this in order to decide if I love you?” Ray dropped the flash drive to the floor and crushed it under the heel of his boot. “The only thing I need to know is if I should call the love of my life Leo or Len.” 

Len picked Ray up, tossed him on his bed and crawled on top of him. 

“I will always be your Leo” Len growled as he set about getting them both naked, “and you will always be my light in the darkness.”

Len pinned Ray to the bed and nipped and kissed his way down Ray’s body. He took Ray into his mouth; he twirled his tongue around the head of Ray’s cock, slipping it underneath the foreskin. Len fondled Ray’s sack as he deep throated his lover. Len pulled off when he felt Ray’s sack tighten and pumped him to his orgasm.

“I’m not done with you yet, Sunshine” said Len, “are you ready for round two.”

“Ready, willing and able, Mr. Snart” answered Ray and he pulled Leo’s lips to his.

Len deepened the kiss, exploring every bit of Ray’s mouth and dueling with his tongue. Ray ended the kiss and started trailing his tongue down Len’s jaw. He sucked bruises into Len's neck. Len reached down and coated his fingers with Ray’s cum.

“Don’t have any supplies on me, so this will have to do.”

Len expertly prepped Ray’s entrance, first one, then two and finally three fingers stretching him and brushing against his prostate. Ray moaned and panted, wrapping his legs around Len as Len entered him. Len started slow, aware of the lack of lube. Ray signaled his desire to have Len quicken his pace by pulling him closer and thrusting up as Len thrust down. 

All was going great, until the door opened and Mick walked in. Ray gasped and tried to find something to cover himself. There was nothing in reach, so he then tried to get off the bed, but Len held him fast and continued his lovemaking.

“What do you want, Mick” Leo asked between thrusts.

“Sara’s having a little welcome back party for you in the galley, when will you be ready.”

Len, with one final thrust, collapsed on Ray. 

“Give us about an hour” he said, “and have Gideon make Ray some clothes, she should have figured out his size by now.”

“Will do, Boss” snickered Mick, “see you later, Ray.” 

“That was so embarrassing” said Ray, “and Gideon has been watching us, too?”

“Mick and I have shared close quarters for years” explained Len, “we’ve walked in on each other plenty of times and Gideon watches everything. Come on let’s take a shower and then I’ve got some things to show you.”

Len soothed Ray’s ragged nerves with a relaxing shower massage. When they were done they discovered a set of clothes lying on Len’s made-up bed.

“See” said Len, “that’s Mick’s way of apologizing; he doesn’t do it very often.”

Len spent the next forty minutes showing Ray the loot he had stolen through time and some of his personal belongings.

“We discovered early on” said Len, “that if you steal something from the past you take it out of time and it has far less value in the present.”

Len pulled out a necklace; it was a large blue gem, surrounded by many smaller clear brilliant cut stones.

“This is the Hope Diamond, but nobody knows that. It’s still worth a lot but it should be worth more. Took some of the fun out of thieving and then we got involved with saving the world.”

Len held up a framed picture of a little boy sitting on the lap of a lovely black woman.

“This is my mother and me. She disappeared when I was quite young; I don’t know what happened to her, I’m afraid my father killed her. He would beat her and me when we displeased him.”

“Was your father the man in your nightmares” asked Ray.

“Yep, but don’t worry, he’s gone, died by my own hand. One of the few good things I’ve done.”

“I’m sure he deserved it” said Ray.

Len reached under the bed and pulled out a rectangular metal box and opened it to reveal his cold gun.

“Here’s the original, now there’s two, just like there’s two of me.”

Ray pulled Len into his arms.

“In one incredibly sexy package” said Ray, “and it’s all mine.”

Another round of lovemaking would have commenced if it was not for the pounding on the door.

“Come on lover boys” yelled Mick, “everybody’s waiting.

…

The crew of the Waverider, Team Flash, Lisa and Oliver and his fiancé Felicity were waiting in the galley. Len was greeted with handshakes and hugs; the most embarrassing hug was from Ray Palmer. The new crew-members introduced themselves and Len found out he was a legend along Legends, this made him a little uncomfortable. He scanned the crowd looking for a few more familiar faces.

“Where are the Hawks and our boy Rip” he asked Sara.

“The Hawks left after we defeated Savage” answered Sara, “and Rip is in prison, the less talk about that the better.”

Before Len could ask anymore questions he was tapped on the shoulder by Barry.

“Hey Snart” said Barry, “can I talk to you for a moment?”

“Sure Scarlet” Len led Barry to a quiet corner, “what do you want?”

“Do you remember everything about your past as Captain Cold” asked Barry, nervously.

“Are you asking me if I remember how you plucked me from the past, got me to help you rob Argus, and then set me back on my collision course with the Oculus without a word of warning” Len smirked, “Is that what you’re asking me?”

Barry nodded.

“That was pretty cold, Scarlet, almost criminal.”

“I know” said Barry, “but I was desperate to save Iris, can you ever forgive me?”

“Forgive you” answered Len, “I should be thanking you, if you had warned me I might not have gone to the Oculus and I would never have met my Ray and helped to save a world.”

The party talk turned to some more sober subjects, the funeral of Martin Stein, which would be held in the morning. Len was never that fond of Martin but he was a member of his crew and he owed it to him to go. Len also knew that he and Ray needed to get back to ‘Earth Nazi’ as Mick called it. This earth was their home but they had a job to finish and an angry general to face. 

After too much eating and drinking Ray and Len decided to call it a night, they stumbled to Len’s quarters and found Mick sprawled on his back on the other bed. Thunderous snores were coming from his opened mouth. Len grinned and poked Mick who turned over and became quieter.

“I think that’s why I felt so comfortable with Mitch, notice the similarities?”

The pair stripped down to their underwear and slipped into Len’s bed. They were asleep in minutes, wrapped in each other’s arms.

…

After Martin’s funeral, Len and Ray asked some of the others to assemble at Star Lab so they could say goodbye. Len was dressed in yet another parka and thermals and he had a cold gun strapped to each thigh. He had a backpack containing his treasured possessions from the Waverider.

“Barry told us you have a way to send us back” Len asked Cisco “is that true?”

Cisco smiled and handed a small item to Len.

“What is this” Len asked.

“That is an inter-dimensional extrapolator” answered Cisco, “it makes small scale breaches. I programmed it so you can travel from your world to your other world.”

“Thanks Cisco” Len turned to Mick, “why don’t you come with us, we still have some Nazi killing to do, I’m sure you’d enjoy that.”

“I have time crap to cleanup, here” grumbled Mick, “it’s your fault, you made me a hero. I’m going to miss you.”

Len gave his old partner a hug, “thanks to Cisco, I’ll be back, I’ve got two worlds to call home.”

Lisa came forward and grabbed her brother’s arm, “I’m going with you Lenny. I’ll die if I lose you again.”

“You might die, if you come with us” answered Len, “you’re safer here.”

“I saw her in action” said Ray, “I think she would fit in well with our team.”

Len looked into that determined face and bright blue eyes that were so much like his own, he knew resistance was futile.

“If my commanding officer says yes, who am I to argue?”

Lisa squealed with joy and hugged her brother and Ray, “I’ve already packed and said goodbye to the Rogues, let me grab my stuff from my car. Cisco, Sweetie, can you take care of my car for me, it’s the gold mustang in the parking lot.”

Len handed Barry a velvet pouch, “here’s a little trinket for Iris to wear with her wedding dress. It takes care of the ‘something blue’ requirement and in hopes that you will have wonderful life together.”

Oliver handed Ray a satchel, “here is proof of the Führer’s death, I’m sure your general will need it.”

Lisa ran back in with her own bag and gold gun strapped to her thigh. Len and Ray said their goodbyes and thanks to teams Flash, Arrow, and Legends.

Len activated the inter-dimensional extrapolator.

“Well, Ray, time to face the music, court-martial, prison or whatever” and the three jumped through the glowing blue portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a monster of a chapter, it kept getting longer and longer but I am happy with the results. The 14th and last chapter will be a sort of epilogue, it will tell what happens when Len and Ray return to Earth-X with little sister in tow.


	14. Back on Planet Nazi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What waits for Ray and the Snart siblings, will they be hailed as heroes or condemned as deserters and criminals?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally reached the end of my second longest story, thanks to everyone who stuck with me. I'm afraid I got a little carried away at the end but I wanted to wrap everything up in a big wordy bow.

The three landed outside of a forest near a burned out shell of a Nazi base. 

“This was Dr. Ramon’s base” said Ray, “and those woods are where I found you, Leo.”

“So the Nazi base and Star Lab occupied the same place in both dimensions” mused Len, “I guess Central City never existed or more likely was destroyed during the war.”

“So we are only twenty miles from home base” said Ray, “why don’t we find some where for you two hunker down and I’ll go get us some transportation.”

“If you go flying in there, they’ll know we’re back” responded Len, “I was kinda hoping to slip in quietly.”

“They’ll know we’re back sooner or later, might as well make it sooner.”

The three found shelter by an outcropping of rock and Ray gave Len a quick kiss then flew off. Lisa sat down on a flat rock and looked at her brother.

“Why did you want to come back to this hell hole, Lenny? We could have stayed in Central City with all our friends. I’m sure you would have gotten a pardon from the governor and if not, think of all the fun you and Ray could have with the Rogues.”

“This was my home for a year” answered Len, “there are people here I care about and a cause worth fighting for. There is so much good here, we just need to get rid of the bad and now with the Führer and Overgirl dead we have a real good chance.”

“But Lenny” Lisa whined.

“No buts, little sister, if you don’t want to stay I can send you home, but if you stay you have to be in this one hundred percent.”

“Okay, Lenny, I just want to be with you.”

Len pulled his sister into an embrace and held her while they waited for Ray to return.

…

Ray landed on the tarmac and started looking for a suitable vehicle; he heard the click of a rifle and turned to see Mitch drawing down on him. 

“Captain” said Mitch, “welcome back, we’ve all been worried about you and Leo. Is he all right?”

“He’s fine; I just need to borrow one of the jeeps to go get him.”

“The only problem with that, Captain, is that I have an order to arrest you on the charge of desertion.”

“Don’t you also have an order to arrest Leo?”

“Yes” answered Mitch, not liking where this was going.

“Then why don’t you let me go get him, he’s only about twenty miles away, then you can arrest both of us.”

“How do I know that you’ll come back?”

“I give you my word, Mitch, it’s always been good enough before, won’t it be good enough now?”

Mitch thought hard and he was a man who did not like thinking hard. He shrugged his shoulders, got a set of jeep keys and tossed them to Ray.

“I’ll wait here, don’t let me down.”

Ray jumped in the jeep and drove back to where Leo and Lisa were waiting.

“Any trouble getting that jeep” asked Len.

“Ran into Mitch and we’ll be arrested as soon as we get back” said Ray, “good to be home.”

Len and Lisa hopped into the jeep and soon they were back at the base. Mitch grinned and pulled Len into a bear hug.

“Great to see you back, Leo, we were afraid you got blown up with the Nazi base." Then Mitch’s eyes settled on Lisa, “and who do we have here?”

“That’s my little sister” warned Len.

Lisa sidled up to Mitch and held out her hand.

“I’m Lisa” she purred. “Do you really have to put my big brother behind bars?”

“Well I guess I can just confine them to their quarters, but I will have to take your guns and bags.”

The Snart siblings handed over their guns and bags, but Ray held on to the small satchel that Oliver gave him.

“I’m going to need that, too, Captain” said Mitch. 

“I need to keep this one with me” said Ray, “it contains important evidence concerning the fate of the Führer, but you can look in it if you want.”

Mitch opened the bag to examine the contents, he quickly handed it back to Ray.

“I’ll let you hold on to that one, Captain, let’s get you to your quarters and then I’ll inform the general that you’re back”

Mitch left them at their quarters and Ray collapsed on the couch, a little tired after using his powers. Len went to the kitchen and returned with a bottle of Scotch and three gasses. He poured a shot for each of them and held his glass up for a toast.

“Here’s to the end of a very successful and illuminating mission.”

Lisa drank her shot down but she still looked unhappy, “do we have to stay in here under house arrest now, Lenny?”

“I don’t know about you two” said Ray, “but I could use some peace and quiet.”

The words were barely out of Ray’s mouth when there was a pounding at the door.

“Leo, Ray” yelled Hartley, “let us in.”

Ray sighed and opened the door to reveal, Hartley, Harrison Wells, Clem Hatfield, Maybelle McCoy and Baby Joshua Raymond. Hartley threw himself into Ray’s arms then Leo’s.

“I was afraid you were blown up with the base, I could barely believe it when I discovered that you guys were back.”

Clem grabbed Leo’s hand and pumped it enthusiastically, “My brothers are bringing up some food from the commissary and Miss Iris is bringing some proper refreshments.” 

Maybelle held up her baby for Ray and Leo to see.

“His middle name is for you, Captain” she said, “Seth admires you something awful.”

“Seth is rounding up the rest of your team and they should be here soon” said Clem.

Len looked around for Lisa, eager to introduce her to his friends, but she was no longer in the room. He found her in the bedroom looking a little frightened. 

“What’s wrong, Sis” he asked.

“I don’t know, Lenny, it’s all so strange. I’m not used to you having friends; Mick and I were always enough for you. You never really needed or wanted anyone else, but now.”

Len pulled Lisa close and kissed her on her forehead. She pressed her head into his chest and started crying. Len lifted Lisa’s face up and thumbed away her tears.

“Dear little Sister” he said, “the Oculus gave me a wonderful gift, though probably not on purpose. I got the chance to start over and not be the broken person that Lewis made me into. Why don’t you give it a chance, too?”

Len took Lisa by the hand and led her back to the main room. Iris and the Hatfield brothers had arrived and were setting out food and drink.

“Hey, everybody” called Len, “I’d like you to meet my sister, Lisa Snart.”

The small group crowded around Lisa to say their hellos. Clem took Lisa’s hand and graced it with a kiss.

“Your sister, Leo” Clem said. “This fair lady looks young enough to be your daughter. Miss Lisa, after you are settled in, it would be a genuine honor, if you would permit me to give you a tour of our station.”

“Why I would be delighted, sir” answered Lisa in her best Scarlett O’Hara imitation. 

Soon Ray’s squad arrived with more food and a case of beer and the party kicked into high gear. Lisa met the two women on Ray’s team and the three were fast becoming friends. They found out that there wasn’t a big difference in the mindset of a criminal and the mindset of a commando. Vasquez asked Lisa if she would like to bunk with her and Ferro.

“Any sister of Leo’s is a sister of ours” Ferro added.

Lisa happily agreed and flashed a smile at her big brother.

“I think Lisa’s going to fit in just fine” Ray said, as he put his arm around Len.

In reply, Len pushed Ray up against the closest wall, capturing his lips in a fierce kiss and grinding their pelvises together.

“Leo” said Ray, as soon as he could breathe. “We’re in a room full of people.”

“Don’t worry” whispered Len, “I’ll keep our clothes on.”

Len‘s hands dipped below the waistline of Ray’s boxers, squeezing his ass while grinding their quickly hardening cocks together. Len then slipped a fingertip into Ray’s hole, causing a moan to escape Ray’s lips. Ray’s eyes darted around the room to see if anyone noticed, but their guests were far too busy enjoying themselves.

Ray was, again, surprised by the casual openness Leo now had towards sex. He was sure that this a Len trait, honed by all the years of living on the wrong side of the law and grabbing pleasure whenever he could. Ray leaned in for another hard kiss and slid his hand up the front of Len’s shirt, caressing both of his lover’s nipples. Len unbuttoned the Ray’s pants releasing his aching cock and giving it a firm squeeze. Ray knew they were on the verge of having very public sex but couldn’t seem to care. Their further actions were interrupted by a low, but insistent voice.

“Gentlemen” said Harrison Wells, “I believe the bedroom is right over there.”

Leo growled in response and lifted up Ray by the ass. Ray wrapped his legs around Len’s waist as Len carried them to their bedroom. Len open the door then kicked it shut. He dropped Ray onto the bed then covered Ray’s body with his. Len ripped open Rays shirt scattering buttons across the bed, he pulled down Ray’s pants and then his own.

“Time to baptize this bed the Len Snart way, I think Leo will approve.”

“That will have to wait, Mr. Snart, I have some serious questions that need to be answered.”

The lovers looked up from the bed and saw General Schott glaring at them, and a chagrined looking Mitch Malone standing behind him. Ray gave a yelp and shoved Len to the floor; he wrapped himself up in a sheet and snapped to attention. Len took his time putting himself back together and stood next to Ray.

“Captain Terrill” said Schott, “could you make yourself more presentable and then we can get on with our conversation.”

Len grabbed Ray another shirt and the spread off the bed. He held the spread in front of Ray while he buttoned and zipped himself up. When he was dressed he again stood at attention expecting the worse.

“First we need to deal with Corporal Malone” said Schott, “he had orders to arrest you two and instead he lets you go to your quarters and throw a party.”

“General” interrupted Len, “I’ve seen your cells and I would have a harder time getting out of these quarters. Considering you found us here, I would say that the house arrest was quite effective, and as to the party, Mitch had nothing to do with that. I think you can blame Hartley, nothing happens here that he doesn’t know about.”

“Alright, you are dismissed, corporal.” Schott looked from Ray to Len, “now tell me why I should not have you two imprisoned for willfully disobeying orders and destroying government equipment?”

“Come again, General” drawled Len, “I don’t remember doing any of that.”

“General, Leo had nothing to do with the destruction of the Red Tornado. It was destroyed by Barry Allen and me” responded Ray. “The Nazi base and the portal were destroyed after the Doomsday Device left our world.”

“Go on” said Schott.

“The Doomsday Device has been destroyed, the Führer and Overgirl are dead along with most of their troops, and those that survived are imprisoned” continued Ray, “Leo killed the Vice-Führer, so we have effectively cut off the head of the serpent.”

“We have also gained valuable allies on that other world” said Len, “and tech that will allow us to travel between our world and theirs. All and all I would say that it was a very successful mission.”

“Do you have any proof of the Führer’s death” asked Schott.

Ray handed Schott the satchel, “Take these to Tina, I remember her saying she had a copy of the Führer’s DNA on file, and then there is further proof.”

The general opened the satchel and took out two photos. The first photo showed the body of the Führer, neck twisted grotesquely in death. The second photo showed the body of the Führer laid out on an exam table, its eyes lids were closed and tapped shut, they appeared sunken in, as if. Then the general pulled out a jar that contained two eyes suspended in alcohol. 

Schott looked over the evidence and a rarely seen smile crossed his face.

“I’ll take these to Tina for verification and then figure out the best way to notify the populous. You two are off the hook for now, but don’t think this gives you leave to rewrite orders as you please.”

The three exited the bedroom for the main room of Ray’s quarters. Almost everyone had left.

“What happed to our lovely party” said Len, “I guess you were a real wet blanket, General.”

Schott ignored Len’s comment and gestured to the three women sitting on the couch.

“Could one of you tell me who this young woman is and why your tech sergeant and munitions specialist felt they needed to stay and guard her?”

“That’s my baby sister, Lisa Snart” answered Len. “Lisa, this is General Winn Schott, supreme commander of the Army of Resistance.”

“Ooh, that’s quite a title” said Lisa, “you got friends in high places in this world.”

“Please to meet you, Ms. Snart” said Schott, “I didn’t know you had a sister, Mr. Snart.”

“I didn’t either, General” said Len, “she is one of the many people and things I have rediscovered since regaining my memory.”

“I thought you seemed different, so your suspicions were true.”

“What suspicions” asked Ray, “did you suspect that other world was ours, how?”

“I recognized Barry and the rest from my dreams when we first saw them” answered Len, “but didn’t want to say anything till I knew for sure, plus we were still pretty busy with the Nazi killing.”

“Captain, I will be getting these specimens to Dr. McGee and I will have Corporal Malone return your belongings. The weapons will be returned when I see you and Mr. Snart in my office at O-eight hundred hours for a complete debriefing.” The General turned to Lisa, “It’s a pleasure meeting you Ms. Snart, and I hope you will stay for a while.”

“I plan to, Winn” said Lisa, batting her eyes, “if only to see more of you.”

The general looked a bit flustered as he left. Len smiled and winked at his little sister, wondering how many of these men she planned to wrap around her little finger. Mitch retuned with the Snart siblings belongings and the three women left to get Lisa settled in. Ray hooked his fingers under Len’s belt buckle and yanked him in for a kiss.

“Now that everybody’s finally gone” grinned Ray, “why don’t you show me how you plan to baptize that bed, Len Snart style.”

…

Tina confirmed the match of the DNA in the eyes to the DNA of the Führer and an expert authenticated the photos. General Schott ordered all available planes to blanket the countryside with leaflets containing the photos and the DNA proof; they also touted the death of Overgirl and Vice-Führer Lance. What was left of the Reich leadership try to deny the evidence, saying that the leaders were on a secret mission, but as weeks passed, it soon became apparent that the three were gone.

It also became apparent that the Führer ruled by fear rather than loyalty or devotion. Once it was acknowledged that the Führer was gone, the Reich’s military men started deserting. Harrison and Hartley reached out to the Reich’s science and tech people and soon they were defecting to the resistance. The Reich in America was crumbling before the unbelieving eyes of the world.

Ray and Len were given the assignment of coordinating the liberation of the prison and work camps. The camps had been left virtually unguarded and woefully short of supplies. Ray’s teams were instructed to offer aid to both prisoners and guards and rarely was there any resistance. 

When the team was forced to fight, they were happy to see that Lisa was a wonderful addition. She was lethal with her gold gun and deadly at hand-to-hand combat. Len quickly got adjusted to wearing two cold guns, he wondered why hadn’t done this before, he felt perfectly balanced. Within months, Ray’s teams and the others he trained had liberated all known prison camps.

Life at the base bustled with activity. General Schott moved his headquarters there since it was more centrally located than his old base. It was time to start building a government and the country was looking toward Winn Schott as their leader. Winn agreed and was elected as President of the New United States of America with Harrison Wells as his Vice-president. The seat of government would be near the base and the building of New Central City was begun.

Leonard Snart was very pleased with what was happening to the world around him. Other occupied countries took note of what happened in America and they also rose up against their Nazi overlords. It would be a long hard fight but a Nazi free world was looking more and more possible, and this time the Yanks would be going over to help like they should have done all those years before.

Len came to the realization that this world was now his and his lover’s home. He would visit what the others called Earth One, when he could, to see what Team Flash and the Rogues were up to and check in with the Legends. Maybe one day he could convince Mick to leave that pack of idiot do-gooders and come back with him. With Lisa settled and Mick back by his side, for occasional mischief, life would be complete.

...

Ray and Len were getting dressed for President Schott’s long overdue inaugural ball. Major Raymond Terrill looked glorious in his new dress blues and Len had selected a navy blue tux to match. Lisa had flitted in and out of their quarters, surprisingly nervous about her dress.

“Do you think Clem will like it, Lenny” she asked.

After breaking the hearts of several men, Lisa settled on Clem Hatfield to be her steady beau. She had been won over by Clem’s simple charm and backwoods gallantry. No one had ever treated her like he did. Clem made her feel like a lady. Lisa never knew how Clem, dressed in his only suit, called on Len to ask his permission to court his sister.

“You know, Leo” said Ray, adjusting Len’s tie, “General Schott deserves all the praise he has gotten, but you are the real hero of the resistance.”

“How so, sweetheart” asked Len.

“You where the one who recognized Barry and his friends, you convinced the general to let us help them, and they paid you back by helping us. Without you we would have had no proof of the Führer’s death, the doomsday device would have stayed on our earth and the Vice-Führer would still be alive.”

“Well, if you want to think like that” countered Len, “then you are the true hero, for you could have just left me in those woods to die.”

“Why don’t you two just be each other’s heroes and call it a day” said Lisa, standing in the doorway holding hands with Clem, “can we get going, I don’t want to miss the best appetizers.”

Ray and his Leo shared a quick kiss as they followed Lisa and Clem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am planning on a one shot sequel to this story around Thanksgiving. My next multi-chapter story will return back to Len\Barry with an Alpha\Beta\Omega theme and a little Mpreg thrown in. Keep an eye out for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't have it completely fleshed out yet but I have a lot of exciting ideals. Hope nobody is mad at because I made Cisco a baddie and then killed him. Hope to see some comments and Kudos to help inspire me.


End file.
